


Evangeline

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Demon/Fae War, Don't Post To Another Site, Dragons, Elves and Fae, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding on Emotions, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Magic and Science, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Not Beta Read We Did Like Men, Princes & Princesses, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runes, Science Experiments, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Soul Jars, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Wolves, grimoire, otherworldly creatures, yui is eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: @always_drarry sent me a message and asked me to put my story back up. I had quite a bit done with the story already, but I'm going to go through each chapter and edit them as best as I can. I hope you enjoy it.I do not DiaLov or rights. I write this for fun and make no profit from this, all rights belong to Rejet.





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [always_drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_drarry/gifts).

> Implied Rape/non-con. Skip if that is a trigger, nothing too graphic.

Yui felt the bed dip jostling her awake. Taking a deep breath she let her eyes flutter open and tried to adjust to the dim light in the room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, the blanket and sheet pooling around her waist. Her body stiffened at the sight of Laito at her legs giving her a heated look.

This was a common occurrence before…before she had stabbed herself to save them from being a victim of their uncle and the triplet’s own mother. At the time, she didn’t think anything about it, all she wanted to do was stop all the fighting and pain.

Since that dreadful night several months ago, the brothers had been…nice to her, each of them going out of their way to give her space, but also when she would speak to them, they would be attentive and _listen_ to her. They would never come to her room and disturb her while she rested, so why was Laito here?

“Liato,” Yui breathed.

"Ah, my sweet Bitch-chan." He cooed. "I want to feast on your body tonight." He let out a perverted giggle and licked his lips, tugging at the blanket that covered her small frame. "You have been making us wait too long." He leaned even closer and tugged the blanket she grasped in her delicate hands harder.

Panic began to settle on her like a heavy blanket causing her heart rate to spike. She shifted back kicking her legs out trying to get Latio away from her as he slowly crawled towards her on his hands and knees, his eyes half-lidded with want and desire. What caused her alarm was the way his emerald eyes flashed red for a brief moment. She truly felt as if she was his prey, and he was a predator. A beautiful, but a deadly predator.

He grasped her foot and squeezed tsking her with a playful grin on his face. “You know you want to, Bitch-chan.” He said in a breathy whisper.

Yui stared at him with a frightened expression, her rose color eyes wide. “N-no.” She rasped trying to tug her foot from his unyielding grasp. She _knew_ what he was referring to, and she in no way was ready for _that_ yet.

Her heart picked up the pace at the lustful gaze he gave her. Tossing his fedora-chan off his head, it landed on the pink carpet with a barely audible thud. He ran a hand through his red locks letting out a small giggle. “I will show you pleasures you have never known, Bitch-chan, just submit to me.” He said in a low growl, his other hand stroking her other leg, his cold hand causing her to shiver.

A snarl startled her from Latio’s penetrating gaze. Her body jerked back and pressed against the headboard as Ayato’s body leaned over hers and shoved Laito with excessive force that caused him to topple off the bed with a small grunt.

Rounding the bed Ayato growled as he picked up Laito by the neck and squeezed. "All her firsts are to be Yours Truly, back off." He said in a deep menacing voice that Yui had never heard before. Ayato shook Laito once before tossing him against the wall and continued to advance of him.

Laito stood up to his full height adjusting his clothing letting out a low growl of his own, his eyes a deep red as he lunged at his brother, his hands tugged at his brother’s shirt violently. "We can take her together, brother." He rumbled, anger sparked within his eyes. “No need to be greedy. We both can claim her.”

Yui shifted her body silently and slipped out of her bed while the brothers continued to fight and bolting from the room. She had never seen them physically fight with each other before and it was a bit unsettling. The past few days she noted that everyone was fighting with each other, the atmosphere in the house was stifling. She could feel the tension in the others whenever she was near them not understanding what changed, that these typical verbal spars had turned into violence.

Her small feet slapped against the marble floor down the corridor, she had hoped to put distance between herself and them until they settled their disagreement. She would have to find someplace she could hide until the sun rose, maybe a good nights sleep they would recover from whatever they were arguing about.

She let out a breathless shriek when she was yanked back harshly and pinned against the wall knocking the air from her lung momentarily.

Subaru’s frame pressed against her smaller one, his hips pinning her in place. "Where are going in such a hurry?" His garnet eyes flicking to her neck as he leaned closer to her.

Yui licked her lips and swallowed the dryness in her throat trying to make her voice work. Swallowing a lungful of much-needed air she raised her shaking hands and pressed them against Subaru’s hard chest and tried to keep him away from her neck. She felt the rumble from his chest against her fingers and she tried to press herself further against the way to stall his advances. “I…Ayato and Laito…” She gasped as she fought to regulate her breathing.

Subaru narrowed his eyes tilting his head back to look at her, his eyes had turned a deeper shade of red that seemed to glow in the dim hallway. His head turned to the left suddenly and let out a low growl as he pushed away from her, Ayato and Laito’s voices were calling out to her name. They were wanting her to come to _play_ with them.

Yui turned on her heel and ran towards the stairs taking them two at a time. Panic began to race through her as she heard them gaining on her, her heart slamming against her ribcage as she pushed forward. Her feet touched the landing on the bottom floor, she turned left sprinting down the corridor towards the gardens. She didn’t care that her legs felt like jello, and fear licked up her spine. Adrenaline coursed through her spurring her forward keeping her upright. She just had to make it outside and maybe she could lose them. They were hunting her, a game she in no way wished to play nor submit to.

Turning her head, she looked behind her, the only sound she could hear was her harsh breathing and the rapid beat of her heat. She knew it was like a beacon for them to find her. When she didn’t hear nor see them any longer, but she quickened her steps towards her goal.

She fell on her back and let out a grunt as she hit the floor, her body bouncing off something hard. She looked up and saw Reiji standing above her, his crimson eyes glaring at her. "Why are you running, you know it's bad manners to run, and _then_ fail to apologize for bumping into someone."

“I’m sorry, R-Reiji. It’s just Ayato, and Laito…they were acting strangely towards me and I was trying to get away from them.” Hope bloomed in her chest as she looked up at Reiji as he looked down the hallway from wince she came. He was one that never tolerated anyone acting out of sorts. He would put an end to this.

Her heart plummeted when he grinned down at her as he removed his glove from his hand with a fanged smile. He pocketed his glove as he stepped over her petite frame straddling her hips. His fingers glided down her cheek, down her jawline to her neck where her pulse thrummed against the pad of his thumb.

Fear locked her body in place, other than the small tremors that rocked her body. His eyes told her that he was enjoying her discomfort. He leaned his face closer to hers, his hands brushing down her arms slowly, almost seductively. His lips tilted into a small grin as he grabbed her wrists, his nails digging into her flesh making her yelp in pain. "I will have to punish you thoroughly to teach you some manners." He leaned closer and nuzzled her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent as he lifted her hands above her head, his chin nudging her neck as he nipped and licked.

“Mine.” He rumbled. “The heat from your soft skin, your scent. The changes you have gone through are even more intoxicating to me.”

Yui squeezed her eyes shut as Reiji continued to lick her neck. A frisson of fear trickled down her spine not liking the way Reiji was acting. “Please, stop!” She squirmed against his hold trying to free her wrist. “Don’t do this, please. You don’t want this!” Tears pricked her eyes Reiji tore at her shirt, exposing her pale neck and breast to him.

“No? You think I don’t want this?” He let out a cold laugh against her neck, his body pressing closer to hers. “You _will_ be mine. You need to learn your place and please me.” He hissed against her neck as he nudged her legs apart and settled between them firmly. She let out a small cry as Reiji moved his hips and rubbed his hardened length through the placket of his pants against her clothed core.

“Oh, Yesss.” He groaned. “I do want this. I will have all of you, Yui. For eternity.”

“Reiji…please.” She cried out as he shifted their bodies closer together, one hand ripping at her gown. “You’re scaring me.”

She felt his weight lift from her body suddenly and snapped her eyes open. Shu stood above her, his body taut from tension. Not taking his eyes off Reiji, Shu bent down and grasped Yui's arm, yanking her from the floor with ease. "What do you think you were doing with her?" He hissed at Reiji. "I thought we said we would wait. She has not completely awakened yet."

Shu shoved Yui’s body behind his back and faced off with Reiji. Reiji sneered as he stepped forward. "I think you know my dear brother, I am not a patient man. I say I take her now and claim her once and for all." Reiji growled moving closer to where Yui hid behind Shu. Yui automatically reached out and pressed her body closer to his, her hands curling into the fabric of his shirt.

Shu let out a low snarl, and he stepped closer to Reiji. “She is not _yours._” Shu snapped his fingers extended into menacing claws. “If she belongs to anyone it will be _me_. I am the eldest and I am claiming that right.”

Yui backed away slowly as they continued to fight and released her hold on Shu. She turned her gaze from them as they began to claw and snap at each other like feral animals. She ran towards the doors which she knew would mean her freedom for a short time while they all calmed down. She didn't want to think about them wanted to 'claim' her.

She was not as naive as the others thought. She knew they meant sex with her, but she was not ready for that. She wanted to remain pure. What would claiming her result in? She had no idea about vampires or their claiming rights. She already knew she was their food source, would that mean that the _one_ that claimed her would lay claim her body as well as her blood for their purposes only?

She got to the doors and flung them open. The warm air brushed against her skin as she ran down the path towards the forest. The full moon her only light to guide her. She pushed her legs harder when she heard laughter coming from behind her, she just had to make it out of there. Fear making her legs tremble as she tried to run faster. Small branches tore at her skin as she tried to dodge the bushes and overgrowth. Her feet feeling the sharp pain as she stepped on a random twig or rock. She didn’t care, she could tend to those wounds later, if she stayed here there would be no later as aggressive as they were acting, they could probably drain her.

A hand shot out and grabbed her arm roughly and pulling her down to the ground near some bushes she had passed. She let out a loud shriek when she saw Ayato above her with a grin on his face. "And where do you think you're going, chichinashi?"

She began to quiver as she saw the others had gathered above her with heated eyes each of them glowing red. She looked back at Ayato. "I...I"

Her words were cut off when he attacked her neck, biting down. She let out a scream, and he clamped his hand over her mouth as he continued to feed. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Now you will learn that you belong to _us_. The night is still young, and we aren't going to let you leave here…_ever_."

He ripped at her clothes as the others joined him. Some grabbing her arms pinning them above her head, others held her legs, as Ayato continued to shred her clothes until she laid there bare on the ground. She felt the bites begin when Ayato started to strip his own clothes off with a smirk, his red eyes glowing. "As I said...I will get all your firsts." She let out a scream of horror as they began to ravish her.


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning of non-con. 
> 
> Yui is attacked in the most vicious of ways from the men she trusted. After the ordeal, she tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning of non-con.

Yui laid on her side, her right hand digging into the earth. She watched as she continued to leave marks with her fingers as they glided through the torn, soggy dirt. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. How did it become so twisted, and... wrong? Yui winced as someone nudged her with their foot. "Are you still with us, Bitch-chan?" Laito's tutted close to her. She let out a choked sob as she continued to lay there, and trying to detach herself. "Now, no crying. We aren't done playing with you, yet."

She let out a whimper as she was rolled over onto her back, and met the heated red eyes of one of the six men that she come to trust over the past year she had stayed with. The only light was the full moon that filtered through the trees that swayed lightly in the breeze. "My turn." He giggled as he leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear.

Yui turned her head and looked off into the distance, trying so desperately not to feel anything. She had already been raped several times since she had run out of the house when they started to get aggressive with her. They just took turns with her in some bushes off the path when they finally caught her. They ripped her clothes off, defiled her, shattering her innocence.

Yui let out a shriek when Laito entered her forcefully. He grunted as he continued to thrust into her. "I love the way you sing for us, Bitch-chan." He sighed as he shifted closer to her, grasping her hips painfully. "You can sing louder if you want. No-one will hear you."

She cried out when Ayato and Kanato pulled her arms forcefully above her head, while groping her, and feeding on her wrists. She could feel the others feeding on her legs and sides. _'They are going to finally kill me.'_

She felt like her insides were burning as rough as they had been with her. Ayato had plunged into her without any preamble tearing through her innocence. Each of them had used her body roughly, making crude remarks as their crimson orbs stared down at her.

Laito let out a loud groan as he finished using her, biting her severely on her neck, drinking ravenously from her, then rolling off her panting. She closed her eyes as the others hovered over her, and began to bite and drink from her once again. She just wanted this to end, perhaps this was the day that they would go too far and kill her. She hoped that was the case. She didn't want to live with the memories of what they had done to her. How would she ever learn to trust them again after this?

She felt her body being lifted from the ground and carried and let out a low whimper, too weak to open her eyes at that moment. "Just leave her there for the time being. It's getting close to dawn." Reiji's voice was close to her and she flinched.

"I will come to get her in a bit after I have had time to clean up and rest," Shu answered. She tried to stay awake trying to blink her eyes open. Her body felt heavy, and upon opening her eyes, her vision started to blur and fade with flecks of black dancing in her vision. Her back hit something cold and ungiving, she listened as the others left. She let out a shuttering breath trying to move and groaned in pain. She slid her bloodshot eyes closed and gave up the fight embracing the darkness in hopes she would not wake to face this nightmare yet again. She was sure now that they had violated her they would continue to do so, and that was not something she could live with. Death was a better option. 

* * *

Yui woke to feel a cold breeze brush against her exposed skin with the early rays of the sun peeking from the edge of the sky. She was laying on one of the stone benches in the garden close to the estate. She was still nude, the crisp air was biting at her skin.

She let out a low groan as she rolled to her side, hissing as she stood up and staggered forward. She stumbled toward the pool house on the side of the vast estate. She opened the French doors and unfastened one of the closets that housed the towels, pulling one off the shelves and swathed it around her trembling frame. Her shaking hands having problems gathering the fabric together. She ached all over.

She tried not to see the damage to her bloodied body as she finally secured the towel around her petite frame. She leaned against the wall and took a staggering breath trying to gather the energy to move. _'I need to get out of here.' _Her heart squeezed painfully as she tried not to remember what had happened.

Gathering her strength she started limping down the long driveway. Her steps were slow and heavy. Each step her body protested with each jostled movement, even her bones hurt. Hell, even her hair hurt.

When she reached the end of the drive where the gates stood locked together, she followed the wall until she observed an area that had plenty of vines climbing up the wall. Grasping the vines, she hissed in pain as she pulled herself up to the top of the wall, her arms shaking with effort. _'I will NOT die here.' _She promised herself vehemently. '_Never again will they use me.'_

Groaning as she pulled herself onto the lip of the wall, she perched on the edge looking down for a moment, trying to gather her faltering strength as well as her willpower. She slid her eyes and felt her eyes heat up with tears. She wanted to understand why they would do that to her. For the past several months she thought they were getting along well…a family. Something she craved. A place where she belonged.

Opening her eyes slowly she looked down once again noted it was a bit of a drop, but she really didn't care. She knew if she stayed there any longer she would be dead either way, at least if she died during the drop, it would be on her terms, not theirs.

She shifted her position and hung on the edge before releasing her grip. She landed on the ground and tumbled backward, landing on her side painfully and let out a grunt. She laid there for a time surprised, taking deep breaths. She knew she had some time left, they would be sleeping now. It was daytime after all. They rarely moved about when the sun was up. The sun made them weaker even though they could be out in it, they preferred the night. _'Creatures of the night.'_ She thought dryly and let out a small humorless breathy laugh.

Pulling herself from the ground she staggered forward, walking just inside the tree line following the road. She wanted to get off the side of the road, and into the safety of the trees. She didn't trust anyone who would have stopped to help her, she had trusted the brothers and look at what happened with that trust. Shattered, just like her. She needed to find someone away from here, closer to the city. Anyone who lived close to the Sakamaki household could also be vampires or gods knows what else. She needed to get away from everything supernatural, this was not the world she belonged in.

She would occasionally take breaks and rest before she tried to continue forward. When the sun was at its highest in the sky, she found a small stream and washed her feet gently enjoying the feeling of the cold water brushing against her torn, and tender feet. With a sigh, she got up, gathering her towel more securely around her continuing forward. She had to get as far away as she could before nightfall. She knew they could follow her scent easily. She was already moving at a snail's pace as it was. Her body too tired to exert too much speed, and of course from blood loss she was sure. She just was so tired and wanted to curl up and sleep.

Finding a large rock close to the tree line at dusk, Yui did her best to lay on it so she would be hidden by any passing traffic. She hoped that she was far enough away that they would not find her, and gave up thinking she probably had met her end. She just needed to rest her body for a short time before she continued on, unfortunately, her body and mind were not working together.

A car passed by her as she laid there curled up in a ball trying to gather warmth in her frigid body. The sun had descended in the sky, and a light breeze had picked up brushing against her exposed skin, not that she cared.

She let out a breathless whimper as she felt death brushing against her, her body shutting down finally from her ordeal. She wanted so desperately to embrace it. If she died here and now, it would be on her terms, not giving them the satisfaction of draining her of her life force. Never again would she allow them to touch her, use, or abuse her emotionally or physically.

She slid her eyes closed when she heard a car slow down once it passed it, and then back up until they were parked directly in front of her. She knew her end was near, they had found her, but they were too late. She was almost breathless with anticipation of her impending death. There would be no more fear or pain, just peace. Her heart faltered thudding heavily against her chest, her body too weak to respond. She finally let go the last of her strength and let the darkness wash over her when she heard the soft footsteps near her. _‘My terms, not theirs.’ _


	3. Reinhardt

It had been a month since Petra found Yui on that fateful day. Yui had recovered quickly from her attack thanks to Petra. She had told her that Yui was a dhampir, and that is why she survived the attack, a mere human would have been killed. She explained to Yui that someone had modified her genetics, and that person or persons also locked away her dhampir side, for how long she didn't know.

Yui laid on her side on the bathroom floor panting enjoying the cool tile against her clammy skin. She had just gotten sick and she didn't feel like she could move an inch. This was a common occurrence for her recently. Petra was growing concerned, so she had set up an appointment to see a doctor for a second opinion. Petra told her she knew of an excellent doctor that could help Yui with her 'odd' genetics, and specialized in vampire health concerns, being a vampire herself.

Petra entered the bathroom and frowned. She knelt next to Yui and brushed her golden locks from her forehead, removing the damp locks that stuck to her skin. "Let me help you get ready for your appointment." She said in a soft voice.

Yui nodded weakly, giving Petra a grateful smile. Petra wrapped an arm around Yui helping her stand to start the shower once she had her seated in a low chair near the vanity. Once she was showered Petra helped her with her clothes. Yui tried to help but could only manage to lift her hand limply to tug at her shirt. Chuckling lightly Petra swatted her hand away. “No need to help, I know you are feeling weak. I’m almost done.”

Yui had been staying with Petra since she was found giving Yui a job at her office doing some filing, and dictation. Petra was a doctor and needed extra help around her office. Although she had only known Petra for a month, she felt extremely close to the woman. She had offered her shelter, clothing, food and a job. Yui began to feel stronger emotionally, not having any fear of being harmed. She was safe.

Petra settled Yui next to her in the limo wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to her side. Yui laid her head on Petra’s shoulder and closed her eyes. "Just relax, Yui. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I just want an outside opinion." She said in a soothing tone. She raised her hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Yui sighed and leaned closer to Petra. "I know, I just hope they give me something, I can't hold anything down these days, and I am always sick."

The continued to ride and silence with Petra rubbing Yui’s back occasionally. When they arrived, she helped Yui out of the limo, and inside the building where she worked. Guiding her to the elevator she ushered her inside, pressing the button. "He has the whole top floor to himself. He does a lot of research." Petra smiled down at Yui who had leaned against the elevator wall trying to stay upright.

Letting out a delicate snort, Petra wrapped her arm around Yui’s shoulder and ushered her inside the elevator pressing the button to the top floor and putting in a code. The elevator jerked as it rose, and Petra squeezed Yui’s shoulder tighter holding her weight easily.

Petra held onto Yui as they walked down the long corridor once they arrived at the top floor. She found the room she was looking for and opened the door and shepherded Yui inside. "Let's get you changed into a gown so he can examine you after he runs some test. He already told me which vials he wants to be drawn for blood samples, so I will do that now while I’m here. Do you need help changing?"

"Y-yes, please, if it's not too much trouble."

Petra's blue eyes softened as she looked at Yui. She noted that Yui looked almost ashen as she gripped the side of the counter. She pulled out the gown and laid it on the table moving closer to Yui to help her slip out of her clothes. “Just try to stay standing while I help you.” She chuckled softly as Yui swayed slightly in place.

“I’ll try.” Yui gave her a small smile and tried to laugh which was impossible in her weakened state.

She helped Yui lay down on the exam table placing a soft pillow under her head fluffing it for maximum comfort for her. Pulling out a container with needles and color-coded vials She plucked the vials that she would need and turned to Yui. "This will only take a moment."

Petra cleaned Yui's arm, and with practiced ease was able to draw several vials of blood that would be required for her tests. Petra pulled the needle out and leaned over and licked Yui's wound, making her jump. Petra straightened and chuckled. "Sorry, it was a habit, vampires have healing abilities with their salvia." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "You do taste good, though."

Yui gave Petra a small smile as Petra ruffled her hair playfully stepping to the door. "I will be back with the doctor as soon as I can. I will leave the door cracked in case you need anything. I will be right down the hallway." Yui nodded at Petra as she stepped out of the room.

Yui rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. Her mouth was feeling odd for the past two weeks, and she needed to mention it to Petra when she came back, perhaps this new doctor could check, and see if there was something different. It didn't really hurt, it was just that her teeth felt...weird, especially when brushing them. They even looked different. Sliding her eyes shut she let out a soft breath as she tried to relax.

"Yui." Petra's soft voice called her. Yui blinked her eyes opened and tried to sit up. Petra helped her into a comfortable position nodding to the man in the room. "Yui, this is the doctor I was telling you about. His name is Reinhart."

She looked at the man who stood next to the bed smiling down at her. He was in his early twenties with shoulder-length blond hair, golden eyes, and wore glasses. She thought he was incredibly handsome.

"Hello, Yui. I have heard a lot about you." He said in a rich baritone.

"H-hello." She fiddled with the edge of the gown looking down to avoid his piercing gaze.

Lifting his hand, he placed his finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. Her rose color eyes meeting his molten golden ones. "There is no reason to fear me, Yui." He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. "I'm glad that Petra found you, I can help you."

Yui swallowed thickly as she gazed at the man. His eyes were intense, and he shifted slightly closer to her as he spoke. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Petra told me when you were found you had been attacked by several vampires, I don't wish to upset you, but it may be important to what I tell you."

Yui frowned slightly. "I...yes, I was."

Petra placed her hands on Yui's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "There six of them from what I observed from the bite marks and scents, she was also sexually assaulted."

Yui began to tremble thinking about it and closed her eyes, images flashing in her mind. She didn't like to remember that night. She had trusted them. She thought that they cared about her.

Reinhart nodded and pulled Yui close to him making her flinch. "My sweet little one, everything will be just fine now. I will make sure everything is taking care of." His hand stroking her back in soothing circles.

Yui furrowed her brows and looked up at him. "You...you know what's wrong with me?"

Reinhart’s lips twitched as he looked down at her. "Why yes. You're pregnant." He leaned his face in front of her and smiled. "Now, lay back and I will examine you."

Yui was numb, she couldn't believe this was happening. How could she be pregnant? Could humans and vampires have children? She frowned at that thought. Well, she wasn’t exactly human, was she? Maybe Petra was correct that she was not completely human after all.

Reinhart helped lower her down and lifted her gown and placed his large hand on her slightly swollen abdomen and sighed. He put some gel on her and began to do the ultrasound. Yui looked at the screen, unable to make sense of anything. Petra leaned forward and spoke in low tones with him as he continued to look. She could see only light and shadows as he glided the orb on her abdomen.

Petra cleaned Yui lowering her gown and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I understand why you are so sick, it’s as I thought."

Reinhart nodded as he scribbled something down in a file. He looked up at Yui and grasped her chin. "May I check on one more thing?" He used his thumb and opened her mouth and tilted her head back. He chuckled as he touched Yui's teeth causing her to jerk her head back. "Did that hurt?"

Yui blinked. "N-no, it just felt weird."

"Your fangs came back." He smirked. "Which is a good thing. You will need to learn to feed."

"Feed?"

Reinhart nodded lifted her into his arms. "Yes, you are pregnant with vampire children."

"Children?"

He let out a low chuckle. "Yes, as far as I could see there are at least eight." Yui let out a small gasp.

"Now, Yui, you are a dhampir, and...something new entirely that I will explain at a later date. For now, I need you to learn to feed or you _and_ the children will die." Yui swallowed and nodded. She was confused, and everything seemed to be unreal. "I am going to let you feed on me for right now, my blood will certainly help you, and you will feel instantly better." He sat on the exam table shifting her on his lap cradling her close to him. He guided her head into the crook of his neck. "Now, just follow your instincts, you will know what to do."

Yui leaned closer and her mouth slightly watered as his scent hit her. Her tongue darted out and lightly licked before her fangs pierced his skin. She drank from him for a few moments and felt Reinhart cup the back of her head, his other arm pulled her closer. Yui pulled her head back and licked the wound and sighed. She did immediately feel better surprisingly. She could feel her strength return and stomach settle.

Reinhart leaned back and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I need you to sleep for me now." He said in a soft tone.

Yui shook her head as she felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and slumped forward as sleep claimed her.

Petra looked over at Reinhart and smiled. "It looks like she will be fine now."

He stood, adjusted Yui in his hold and caressed her face. "She will remember soon enough. I'm glad that you were able to track her down that morning. It would be a shame to waste all that time with my sons if they had killed her. She is the key to their future after all."

Petra nodded and leaned her hip against the table and sighed. "I don't understand why we had to make her go through that and suffer. I could feel her pain and fear. I didn't like it. I know this is part of our plan for our kind, but it still hurt, Reinhart. Now that she is pregnant, we need to ensure she is taken care of. When will you tell them?"

Reinhart grinned. "All in due time, my dear. I know they have been looking for her, and things have _changed_ for them since she disappeared. It is the same as the last time she did." He let a chuckled. "I will let them suffer for a little while longer. They need to learn to regret. Now...let's get her home, shall we? I have her room all set."

Petra looked down at Yui and caressed her face. "I hope in time she will remember me. I can't believe I haven't seen her in over two hundred years."

Reinhart laughed lightly. "She will, I assure you, love." He stepped toward the door with Yui in his arms. "Let's get the future queen, and my future grandchildren home. She will need plenty of rest."


	4. Remember me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui remembers who Petra is.

"Do you want anything in specific you want for dinner?" Yui hummed at Petra as she flitted around the large kitchen in the mansion.

"Yui, you know we have someone to do that for us. It's the familiar's job to take care of us." Petra smirked at Yui. "Besides we just had breakfast."

Yui turned and chuckled. "I know, it's just I feel like moving. I've been in bed far too much. Reinhart doesn't like me to move around much, and he finally said I could move around now."

Petra came closer and placed a hand on Yui's tiny baby bump. "He's just worried, you and the babies should be careful. You both are important to him."

Yui smiled and placed her hand over Petra's. "I know...I will be. I still have a long way to go. I'm only three months along."

Petra pulled Yui into a tight hug. "How about we walk the gardens?"

Yui giggled. "Fine. Let's go." Yui grabbed her cup off the counter before they set off arm and arm.

Petra led Yui to the lavish gardens on the estate and sat in the gazebo. Yui drank from her cup and sighed, and Petra snickered. "Feeling better?"

Yui gave a lopsided smile. "Yes, having blood from the blood bank is alright, it is not like drinking the real thing though." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. It took her some time to warm up to the idea of drinking blood, but now she was accustomed to it and enjoyed the different flavors.

Petra settled closer to her. "Yui, you can drink from me any time you need it, you know. I know for a fact that Reinhart wouldn't mind either."

Yui sighed and laid her head in Petra's lap as she laid down on her back. She laid her hands on her belly. "I know, but you both have already done so much for me by living here in this mansion. I don't know where I would be without either of you."

Petra smiled down at her as she ran her fingers through Yui's soft blonde locks. "I will always be here for you, same with Reinhart. You will understand soon how important you are to both of us."

She tipped her head back and looked at Petra and smiled. "Thank you, Petra." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't understand why I'm so tired. All I have done is…sleep" She trailed off.

Petra smirked down at Yui and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my Yui, or should I say,

Evangeline. You will remember soon."

Reinhart stepped out of the shadows and looked down at Yui. He placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes. "It's time for you to remember, Eve. You need to wake up fully." He caressed her face and he removed his hand. "I'm sending for my sons to join us for dinner later tonight, Petra. We will see if she was able to teach them human emotions again, and will be able to save us. I know the last time she made progress, that was until I learned that several people wanted to take Eve as their own. I hope this time my plan is successful, now that the others have been dealt with."

Petra looked down at Yui and exhaled. "I know she will, she has had enough time in the human world, and was with them long enough for her to teach them how to feel, and for them to

feel _something_ for her. They did before."

Karl nodded and looked back at Yui before stepping away, walking back towards the mansion. He had to set his plan in motion now that Yui was stable and had regained her strength.

_Evangeline ran down the corridor, she was going to be late meeting with Petra. They were going to go to the village and go shopping this evening. Evangeline turned the corner and slammed her petite body into something soft and landed on her back. "I'm...I'm...sorry." She panted as she rolled over to her knees to stand. A hand came into view and she grasped it._

"_You shouldn't be running in these halls, Eve, it is quite rude, and you are a lady." Yui looked up and saw Reiji glaring down at her. His crimson eyes were hard._

"_Reiji, I'm sorry. I'm la-."_

"_Stop with your excuses." He crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow at her._

_Evangeline lowered her head and sighed. "You are correct, Reiji. Forgive my rudeness." She bowed and stepped around him and walked at a measured pace past him._

_Reiji grabbed her elbow and whirled her around. He pulled her close and lowered his head to the crook of her neck. "Next time I will be sure to punish you to make sure you learn." He pressed a kiss to her neck making her shiver. He chuckled and released her and walked away without a backward glance._

_Evangeline shook her head and made her way to the gardens where she was meeting Petra. She stepped onto the path and heard a giggle. She turned her head and looked towards the sound._

_Kanato was sitting on a bench clutching Teddy close to him. He looked up and tilted his head at her._

_"Eve, do you want to play with Teddy and me tonight?"_

_She smiled at him and walked closer and sat on the bench next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kanato. I'm going to the village with my sister. How about when I get back we do something special, just you and I?"_

_Kanato looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Alright, but you will have to sleep next to me and Teddy today." He giggled once again._

_Evangeline chuckled. "Kanato, you sleep next to me most days, how about I buy you something sweet while I'm out. It will be our secret." She smiled at him._

_Kanato grinned and nodded. "Make sure you buy something for Teddy, too."_

"_I will, I promise." She kissed his cheek once more before walking towards the edge of the garden where she knew Petra would be waiting for her. She saw her in the distance, standing next to Karlheinz. She approached the pair and smiled brightly as they turned to greet her._

"_Eve, where have you been?" Petra placed her hand on her shoulder._

"_Sorry, Petra. I lost track of time while Shu was giving me piano lessons." She smiled sheepishly at her._

_Karlheinz chuckled and placed his hand on her head and smiled down at her indulgently. "It is fine, Eve. I will be joining you and Petra tonight in the village. There is some...business I need to attend to today." Karlheinz looked up at Petra and nodded slightly making Petra frown._

_He grasped Evangeline's small hand and led her and Petra to the waiting carriage. He handed her in and settled next to her, and Petra sat across from them. The carriage jerked forward, and he grasped Evangeline around her waist and placed her in his lap settling her sideways. She let out a yelp of surprise. "Uncle." She gasped._

_He grasped her chin and smiled gently down at her. "Eve, the time has come for you to forget." _"_Forget?"_

"_When the time is right, I will awaken you, dear. I need more time, and you are not safe with me any longer. Don't worry we will put you somewhere until I have had time to deal with...things. Petra and_

_I will watch over you until the time is right. Do you understand?"_

_Evangeline blinked back the tears and furrowed her brow. She had lived her uncle, and his sons for close to fifty years now, and she loved them all dearly. She knew no other place. She was born there._

_"I... I think I understand."_

_He kissed her forehead and caressed her head gently. "I need you to drink for me, and your sister, Petra, this will ensure we know where you are at all times." He said gently._

_Guiding her head to his neck, he let out a low sigh. "Now, drink from me, Eve." He cooed as he stroked her hair. Evangeline bit gently down, her fangs piercing his skin. She drank for a few moments, pulled back and licked the wound looking up at her uncle._

_He sighed and kissed her forehead once again giving her a sad smile. Petra cleared her throat delicately and offered her wrist and Evangeline grasped it biting gently, drinking from her sister. Once she was done, Karl settled her against him and placed his large hand over her forehead and sealed her memories away, as well as her dhampir side. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled down at her. "You are my so very dear to me Eve, in time you will be the key to save us all." He bent his head down and pierced her skin on her neck and drank from her while she laid limp in his hold. Petra grabbed her sister's wrist and did the same. He met Petra's eyes and sighed. "Don't worry Petra, I will make sure that she will be safe, and will be reunited with her when the time is right. However, first I need to take care of the ones who wish her harm."_

Yui gasped and sat up with a start. Petra smiled at her with tears in her eyes, sniffing lightly as she wiped the tears away. "Did you...do you remember?"

Yui swallowed the lump in her throat and grasped her sister and held onto her tight. "Petra." She whispered against her neck.

Petra held her closer and let out a choked sob. "Oh, how I've missed you, Yui, or should I say...Evangeline."

Yui gave a watery chuckled and pulled back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I missed you, too. Yui is fine."

Petra Yui's tears away and smiled gently down at her. "Come, we need to get you out of this heat, and something to eat. It is still hot out here, even though it is the night."

Yui nodded and stepped next to Petra as they walked back to the mansion hand, and hand. She felt slightly disoriented from the rush of memories and was still trying to sort through them. She tugged on Petra's hand and looked at her with wide eyes. "Is...is Reinhart…is he?"

Petra smiled broadly. "Yes, Yui. He is Karlheinz, the man you consider your uncle."

She furrowed her brows as they started towards the house again realization hitting her like a battering ram. _'Then that means..."_


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui is surprised when she sees the guests that Reinhardt has invited for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more to each chapter and rewrite.

Reiji sighed as he sat in the back of the limo watching his brothers bicker. It was always the same when they were together, each having such different personalities, it was like oil and water. He and his brothers were _ordered_ to join his father for dinner at his estate not too far from where they lived. All Shu would say was they were _all_ required to go.

"I don't know why we have to go there," Ayato grumbled. "Yours Truly has better things to do with his time."

"Ayato, you know we’re all required to go if father requests us to go," Reiji grumbled. "Quit your complaining, we are nearly there." He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head taking a deep breath trying in vain to block out the others. He hated these dinners with their father. It was always the same, the veiled threats and harsh lectures about their behavior, it wasn’t like Reiji could control his brother's behavior as much as he tried to. It had become so much worse since that dreadful night several months ago, the night they all lost control and hurt Yui.

She was a slip of a girl that had once annoyed him for utterly being. His heart, what he had of one. centuries ago was torn out of his chest long before she came along. Her inquisitive nature, her loving attitude towards him no matter how harshly he treated her had vexed him to no end. He didn’t need the constant reminder of the one woman he loved so long ago that was taken away from him even before he had properly told her how he felt. He thought she would always be there. If he could go back only those few months ago, he would do things entirely different with Yui, it wasn’t her fault for the stark reminder of his Eve each time he looked at her. He would treat her better, but alas he couldn’t. There was no need to dwell on things he couldn’t change.

Ayato continued to grumble under his breath sending Kanato who giggled and spoke softly to Teddy, teasing Ayato trying to get a rise out of him. Ayato was ready for this dinner to be over with. He hated being lectured by his father each time he saw him. It wasn’t like his father actually cared about any of them, so why should the man bother ordering them about. He was ready to go hunting once again with Laito, he had the itch under his skin that never seemed to go away no matter how much blood or even fucking he did. No one tasted as good as Yui. No one was as _good_ as her.

He rubbed his chest just thinking her name. The image of her fear, her tears as he _hurt_ her, at the time not caring that he did. He just wanted that claim on her so she wouldn’t be taken from him. He had lost Eve a long time ago, and this time. This time he didn’t want to take any chances, but he had. He had taken her innocence, knowing she was pure in the most brutal of ways. She had saved them, all of them, not just their lives when she stabbed herself with that dagger so they wouldn’t be hurt, but she made them a family. He felt whole and loved for the first time in his long life, and now there was only a gaping hole that could never be filled.

He ignored Kanato especially when he started whispering to that bear of his that they needed to go home to Yui soon.

Shu leaned back against the plush limo seats; his earbud stuffed in his ears with his music playing low. He could hear what each of his brothers was saying no matter how high he turned up the volume, so why damage his ears. Letting out a harsh breath he crossed his arms over his abdomen hoping this particular dinner would be over quickly. He couldn’t stand to hear her name anymore, or even thinking about her.

_Yui_ was a delicate subject that no one spoke of since she disappeared. He knew she didn’t _disappear_, he knew that she had died trying to gain her freedom from the monsters that they were. His father was furious when he had learned what they had done but the odd thing was, he didn’t punish them. He cut off all communication with them for months and now he wanted to see them, all of them.

He thought back to the conversation with his father about all of them attending tonight, which, in itself, was not unusual. What was unusual was his father insisting they all showed. Most of the time Ayato, and Laito would not bother attending but Shu had warned them all that this time was different. He didn’t particularly want to receive his brother’s punishment for refusing their father’s edict. That didn’t bode well. He probably thought of the perfect punishment for all of them to receive now. Should he be preparing for going to the North Pole and feeding off bears?

He tuned out the others and closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for what’s to come.

Subaru continued to look out the window with his fists clenched tightly dreading seeing his father. He always felt like an outcast now matter where he was. He was a freak and he knew it. He was the product of one of his father’s experiments and he hated it and hated himself for not being strong enough to save his mother…or _her. _He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes thinking of the small woman that he took part in defiling feeling his self-hatred increase even more. She had trusted him, had loved him and he betrayed that trust for his own selfish reasons.

Yui. Even thinking her name caused him pain. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes trying to get his emotions under control before he arrived at his father’s estate. Perhaps this time his father would punish them…punish _him._ He certainly deserved it.

Laito chuckled observing all his brothers, it was so easy to tease each of them. It helped ease his aggravation most days. The only person he could stand for any length of time these days was Ayato. He didn’t want the reminder of…no, he wouldn’t think about it. He would _never_ think about her again. She was gone. Gone and never to return which made the non-existent breath leave his body when he thought about her from the pain of the loss. So, no. He wouldn’t think about that, he would think about the hunting he was sure to snag Ayato into later. The sooner this dinner the better he would feel.

* * *

Yui spent the time before dinner reorganizing her thoughts even though she was hungry, almost famished she couldn’t stomach the idea of eating anything. Food nor blood.

Her mind was in disarray and her heart was in tatters. How? How was it possible that the ones who hurt her recently were the same brothers she once loved with all her being. She had been raised with them, cherished them.

He had blocked those memories. What else had he blocked? She remembered clearly her time with Reinhardt and his sons at the estate in the demon world. Her memories with her father, Seji were blurry and foggy. She remembered seeing him occasionally when she was younger, but he wasn’t her father, was he? He was also an uncle.

Looking in the mirror she ran her tongue over her new fangs and frowned. Her memories were blocked by her Reinhardt because she was in danger, did he place her with Seiji, the man she knew as her father until recently? Did the brothers remember her when she lived with them a few months ago?

She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror and narrowed her eyes slightly. No, she looked decidedly different now, she looked like her old self, Eve. Her hair was lighter and longer. She had fangs now, one thing she was lacking when she arrived at the mansion to live with Reiji and the others. She even held herself differently now that her memories had been unlocked, she was not the meek being they would remember as Yui.

Taking a deep breath through her nose she let out slowly trying to calm her racing heart. Did she want to see them again? Would they treat her any differently if they knew she was Eve?

Maybe?

They certainly had changed as well. They were harsher than she remembered. Maybe that was due to their father’s influence. Reinhardt, she loved the man, he had taken her in when she had nowhere to go, raised her as one of his own. Taught her what it was to be a vampire, to be special being half-human, a dhampir.

However, he was not always the kind man he had shown her he could be. He had a temper with his sons and she often tried to soften the blow with each encounter they had with him, their mothers treated them no better.

She lowered her hand to her protruding abdomen and smiled. No matter how her children came to be she didn’t have it in her to carry that anger going forward, she loved her children already. Perhaps in time she could forgive them, she _did_ blame Reinhardt partially for putting her in that situation, if they had known, she knew they would have protected her.

Time. All she needed was time to piece her heart together and she would find them and talk to them. She was Evangeline, and she bowed to no one, she just wasn’t ready to face them just yet.

* * *

The brothers arrived at the mansion and were shown to the dining room where their father was already waiting. What caused Reiji to pause for a moment was the person sitting near him. Petra. He hadn’t seen her since…Eve had been murdered.

Stepping further into the room Reiji spoke and gave his father a formal bow, "Father,” he looked over at Petra and bowed in her direction as well, “Petra, what a lovely surprise.”

Yes, he was lying through his fangs, but he didn’t care. He could make it through one dinner with her and his father and portray niceties he was not feeling.

Reinhardt's lips twitched as he greeted his sons. He knew they didn’t want to be here, and could smell the blatant lie Reiji told, not that it mattered right now. His sons were about to have their world titled on its axis. "Welcome, and thank you for joining me on such short notice."

"Like we had a choice," Ayato grumbled as he plopped in his seat. Subaru slammed his fist on the table as he took his own seat and glared at Ayato, tired of his whining he bared his fangs.

"Enough." Reinhardt barked. His sons stilled immediately and looked up at their father. Taking a moment to get his anger under control he looked over at Petra. "Petra, my dear, please go check on our guest of honor and make sure she’s alright."

Petra stood and popped out of the room leaving Reinhardt and his sons alone in the room. The silence was deafening.

"Are we meeting another new mother?" Shu sighed leaning back in his chair.

Their father chuckled and stapled his fingers together and met their questioning gaze. "No, however, it is someone you all know quite well. When she arrives, I don’t want any of you to say one _word_ to her. She has no idea you’ll be here tonight. Give her a moment to recover from the shock."

"Who is she?" Laito tipped back his chair and tossed his fedora in the air with a smirk playing across his lips. "I know a lot of women."

Reinhardt let out warning growl as soft footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The brothers all turned towards the doorway and waited. When Petra stepped into the room with her arm was wrapped securely around Yui’s frame giggling softly at something.

Yui turned her head with a bright smile on her face expecting to only see her uncle waiting on them. Her smile faltered as did her steps and she let out a small gasp of surprise as she tried to back away from the room. No, they couldn’t be here. Her heart began to hammer in her chest when she recognized the other occupants of the room.

Petra tightened her grip slightly and held Yui closer to her side as she met the brother’s stare. "Shh." She cooed softly and looked down at Yui who looked extremely pale. "Everything’s alright. Trust me. Please."

Yui blinked up at her sister, tears swimming in her eyes. She swallowed thickly and placed her hands on her swollen abdomen protectively looking down hoping she could disappear. The brothers followed her motion and Reinhardt smirked when he noted shock written on their faces.

"Yui, please come sit next to me." Reinhardt raised his hand beckoning her over to him. His eyes holding a gentleness that the brothers had never seen before.

Yui looked up slowly and brushed the tears from her eyes. She wouldn’t be a coward, she was strong, she could do this. Squaring her shoulders and avoided the gazes of the others as stepped around the table towards him.

Petra slid the chair out for Yui who sat gracefully in her seat and let out a soft breath trying to calm her nerves, folding her hands in her lap she would not look at _that_ end of the table.

Reinhardt leaned over to her and grasped her chin coaxing her to look at him. "Have you fed recently?"

Yui shook her head. "I... I overslept, and I haven't the opportunity yet." She said in a low voice.

He pursed his lips clasping her hand and tugged her towards him. She stood before him fidgeting wanting to bolt from the room but remained standing. She could probably make it considering she was faster now, but she wouldn’t embarrass herself nor Reinhardt by acting out.

Reinhardt could sense her unease and clasped both her hands in his giving them a soft, and tender squeeze. "Now, you know that your feedings are important for the children. You mustn't miss them. They’re growing quickly, and you could get ill again. You have to worry about those eight little lives in there as well as your own."

Yui heard the clatter of silverware dropping and closed her eyes. _‘It’s too soon, I didn’t want to do this yet. How can I face them when I just found out tonight who they are to me?’ _

Tugging her gently into his lap. "You look very pale right now my dear, and I require you to feed from me." He adjusted her closer, and Yui raised her hand brushing his golden hair to the side. She lowered her head as she cupped the back of her head, threading her fingers through his hair and moved towards the crock of his neck. She bit gently and let out a soft sigh relaxing in his hold. She tried to block out the sounds around her, trying to calm her fraying nerves. "Don't stop drinking until I tell you to stop." He murmured as he ran his hand down her back in a soothing motion.

Reinhardt lifted his gaze and looked at his son. He watched as each of them had several emotions flit across their faces, confusion, and jealousy. It served them right to witness Yui feeding from their dreaded father. He had told them specifically _not_ to harm or kill her.

When Yui relaxed in his hold he looked down at her and smiled. He was filled with affection as he held her. He hadn't realized how much he himself missed her. He knew that what she was about to face would be hard for her, but it was for the sake of the vampire race and knew she was strong enough now to face these challenges.

The brothers were shocked was the only word for it. Why is Yui with their father, and why is she feeding from _him? _Their father had always been brash, and harsh to them, but to see him be tender to Yui was slightly unsettling. They noted she had a different scent now that she was pregnant. They couldn't keep their eyes off her, or her baby bump. The look on their father's face was the most unsettling. He had…affection for her? How did he find their Yui? They were even more confused when Yui pulled away and they saw fang marks, instead of teeth marks on their father's neck.

"That's good, Yui." Reinhardt murmured to her.

Yui pulled back and licked the wound and lowered her head clutching the material of her dress. Reinhardt chuckled and lifted her chin cupping her cheek. He took his thumb brushing it against her bottom lip, cleaning the blood away. "Do you feel better now?"

Yui gave him a small smile placing her hand on his larger one. "Yes, thank you."

Helping her stand, he stood as well, helping her back into her chair. He kissed her on the forehead noting she looked rosy and had some warmth to her skin now. "No more skipping your feedings."

He grinned as he looked at his sons’ stunned faces. "I called you all here tonight to talk to you about your upcoming responsibilities." Reinhardt paused and grasped Yui's hand. "As you may have noticed, she is pregnant...and with your children."

Each other them blinked and looked from Yui to their father. Reiji crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "If she’s pregnant with our children, as you say, how far along is she? She has not been in our care for several months now."

"Three months." Reinhardt gave him a hard look. "Petra found her on side of the road, bloody, and covered with only a towel." He growled. "She took her into her home, and then brought her to me a month later, and I examined her." He started to pace the room. "She has eight children growing inside her. Eight of _your_ children. She’s lucky that Petra found her, she _would _have eventually died if she hadn't, not knowing that she needed a balanced diet of blood several times a day for _your_ children."

Reiji looked at Yui and closed his eyes. He felt oddly regretful for what they did to her that night. A sharp pain tugged at his chest causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. When they left her in the garden she had been alive. When they returned to check on her, she was gone. They’d all followed her scent, but it suddenly disappeared mixed with another. The assumed she had perished.

"You almost killed her when I told you specifically NOT to." He roared causing Yui to let out a startled yelp. Reinhardt's eyes softened and walked over to her and placed his hands on her petite shoulders. "You were to keep her safe." He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her. "She is a dhampir. She is part vampire, and human, she also as you know has the heart of a strong vampire of a founder. That is the _only _reason why you didn't kill her, and she survived the first month of pregnancy without her feedings."

He sat back down in his seat and looked at all his sons with narrowed eyes. "If you expect to succeed me one day, you will take her back into your home and take care of her _and_ your children. She will be your Queen. I expect you to take care of her, and if you don't I _will _take her as my own."

Yui looked up sharply at Reinhardt and her mouth parted. He raised a brow at her. "You are to go back with them tonight, Yui. They’ll take care of you. It’s the way vampires do things. Now that you are carrying their children, whose children I am not sure, but they’re expected to take care of you, and you _will_ bond with them."

"I...I..." Yui stammered.

He leaned closer to her and cupped her cheek. "Eve, you will do as your told, it is imperative you go with them. It’s for the well-being of you _and _your children. They need their father's blood. It will be much better for their growth." He barely whispered. Yui gulped and nodded. "If you should have any problems, you contact me, or Petra immediately."

Yui closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "I will."

The rest of the dinner was spent in quiet, the only sound was silverware lightly clinking against china. When the meal was finished Reinhardt nodded at Petra. "Help her get ready to leave. We’ll meet you in the foyer, I need to speak to my sons about a few things in private."

Petra nodded and held Yui's hand as they stepped away from the table. Yui stumbled and Reiji reached out to assist her, causing Yui cringed away from him. She still feared them and the thought of them touching her scared her. Reiji frowned, and his hands fell limply to his sides. Petra wrapped an arm around her and guided her out of the room.

Reinhardt looked at his sons and narrowed his eyes. "You’ll have to gain her trust back. It’s important that she feeds three times a day from you."

Reiji cleared his throat. "Why didn't tell us she was a dhampir?" he asked sharply. He was unsettled that Yui reminded him of his Eve before, but more so now. Eve had been also a dhampir.

Reinhardt leaned back and tilted his head. "I’ll tell you that she is over two hundred years old, and someone sealed most of her dhampir traits away." He let out a low chuckle. "She's more than dhampir, she has the heart of a founder that beats within her, there’s more to her but that is all I’m willing to share with you for now. Each of you has to prove yourselves to me."

"She is immortal?" Laito raised a brow.

"Yes, she is. She must be to carry your children. No human could survive without knowing to feed properly." Reinhardt raised a brow. "Now, let's go wait for your future Queen, shall we?"

Reinhardt led his sons to the foyer where Yui was already waiting with Petra holding onto her in a tight hug rubbing her back, speaking in low tones. She pulled Yui back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Petra leaned in and kissed her softly and smiled down at her. "I will see you soon. Call me if you need me. Do you have the cell phone I gave you?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Excellent, I expect to hear from you, and I will send someone by to pick you up on Monday for work."

Yui gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you, Petra. I look forward to finally being able to work again." Yui turned and looked at Reinhardt, and smiled. "Thank you, uncle."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I will see you on Monday. We’ll give you a checkup when you come to work. Remember you’ll have to feed three times a day, and my sons will be the ones you will feed from now on. It’s better to have fresh vampire blood."

Yui frowned slightly but nodded her consent looking up at him. She got up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek briefly before turning towards the door. Reiji opened the door and stepped out towards the limo, and the others soon followed. Yui lingered a moment longer and took a deep breath before stepping into the night to join the others.

Yui slid into the limo last and settled next to Ayato who was staring at her. She looked back at him briefly before shifting closer to the door and leaned her head against the window as they drove back to the last place she wanted to be.

Closing her eyes she prayed that she would have the strength to make it living under the same roof with them once again. She placed her hand on her abdomen in hopes that her children would survive, at least she could protect them now, she would be sure of that.

Shu cracked his eye open and gazed at Yui as they all rode in silence. He took in her delicate features; her hair had got a lot longer since the three months he had last seen her. He watched as she placed her hand protectively on her belly and his lip twitched. He did feel remorse for what they all did to her, but he was pleased that she would be back with them. The house seemed empty without her there. He now realized that she was slowly bringing them together as a family, and without her there they were all lost. He now knew that they needed her. He missed her scent, but he began to realize he missed _her._

Laito smirked as he watched Yui caress her abdomen tenderly. He missed her plain and simple. He missed her scent, the taste of her skin, the way she was yielding when he fed from her. He thought that she had died, but someone had found her on side of the road. He tried to forget her, the empty spot that she had created with her absence filled with plenty of hunting with Ayato. They both brought home several blood bags a week to forget what they had lost when she vanished. Nothing could replace Yui no matter how much blood or sex they had. The void was still there, the memory of her always haunting him.

Ayato could feel the heat from Yui's body near his. He wanted to reach out and touch her. For so long he ached to have her with him once again. He raised a brow when he noticed that she was no longer flat chested, she had filled out quite a bit, perhaps it was the pregnancy. Her hair was longer, and it cascaded in light waves down her back. He took a deep breath and savored the scent that was Yui, but something more. He felt sadness, something he was not used to when he discovered she was missing. Like Laito, he assumed that she had died due to her injuries. No matter how much blood he took from anyone, whether it was a vampire or human, it never filled the void. He felt...affection for her that he never realized how deep it was until he saw her enter the room tonight. When his eyes landed on her, the overwhelming feeling of home washed over him. She was home to him. He swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and closed his eyes. He needed to prove himself to her. He felt no desire to hurt her anymore if anything a fierce protectiveness was there now.

Kanato felt anger when Yui disappeared, he wanted her with him always. She was his favorite bride. He enjoyed her taste, she tasted sweet, and he loved all sweet things. She would often bake sweet things for him each week without him asking, and he enjoyed that about her. He wasn't used to someone caring for him, or even doing anything for him. He and Teddy tried their best to forget her. He spent more time with Teddy, and he made some of his past brides into familiars, so he could torment them for not being Yui, in fact, punished them frequently for it. They were pleased to have her back where she belonged, and the best part was that she would be theirs forever. He listened to Teddy whisper to him letting him know he was content that they had their bride back, but also, he had to be careful not to hurt her again. Teddy warned him to be careful with her now because she could be the mother of his child. They needed to protect their bride, and show her love and affection. He nodded at Teddy and whispered his agreement and pulled him closer as he watched Yui. He was afraid to blink for she may disappear again.

Subaru swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Yui. He was not entirely sure how he would even talk to her again. What they did to her was brutal. They all decided that they all wanted her, and couldn't decide who would win her, so in a heated argument, they all had her...together. When she turned up gone the next day, he had hoped that she had died, so she would not have to live that nightmare. On some nights, while sitting near the garden, he could still hear her crying pleas for them to stop. He thought it was her coming back to haunt him for what he had done. He deserved it. The one person to show him any love and affection he had hurt in the worst way possible.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly. He could taste Yui's scent on his tongue, and he savored the taste. He noted her scent was even better now. He was glad that she was back, and was pleased she was with child, he could only hope one of them was his. He promised himself that he would be a better father and lover than _he _ever was.

Reiji watched Yui as she shifted in her seat, trying to press herself against the door, and away for Ayato. He couldn't really blame her. They tortured her, all selfish because they all wanted to have her as their own. When Yui had been gone after a week he realized he missed her clumsiness, the look on her face when she was confused about something which to him was far too frequently. It annoyed him when she looked clueless, but when she had disappeared his missed it fiercely. His tea never tasted the same without her there. It all tasted the same without her there to drink it with him complimenting him on his skills.

He looked down and watched with fascination the way her hand drifted against her swollen abdomen. He felt something odd tug in his chest thinking of Yui with _his_ child, perhaps this is what pride felt like. He noted she looked even more delicate as the moonlight streamed through the window. Her blond hair almost looking white. How was it now that she was here with him that she didn't seem so plain as he once thought.

Of course, her taste was the finest he had ever had, but now there was more to her. When she fed from his father, he felt jealousy flare through him. He wanted it to be him to hold her while she fed from him. He knew that she was terrified of all of them, and he had to make things right with her. He needed to ensure that his children didn't suffer because of her stubbornness. At least now he had that chance, they had her back, and even better she had to bond with them. She would be tied to them for eternity. It was like having his Eve back with him once again, and he wouldn’t have his father taking her from him…ever.


	6. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui speaks to the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, they mean the world to me. I would like to thank Fas from Brazil and Portugal for their lovely review and got me writing again. I'm truly sorry for the delay. I had this chapter almost completely done and edited and it had been just sitting there waiting to be posted.

The car pulled up to the estate, and before the limo came to a complete stop, Yui opened the door and bolted out. She didn’t wait for the others to try to talk to her. She was glad that her dhampir side had been released, it made her feel safer. Maybe now she could protect herself, and her children.

Entering her old bedroom, Yui leaned against the door letting out a sigh of relief. She really didn't feel like talking to the brothers all at once, perhaps one at a time. She was conflicted about how she felt. She remembered everything from her past, and the deep affection and bonds she had with each of them. What they did to her was something she was still trying to come to terms with. The past and present clashing violently within her mind. Did they even remember her? It appeared that they didn't and her uncle didn't mention anything to them about it, so she wouldn't mention it either…for now.

Yui entered her bathroom and turned on the tub, and as it filled, she added scented oils to try to relax. She was on edge and knew it wasn't good for her or her children. While the tub filled she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a set of sleep shorts, and a t-shirt. She frowned as she looked at them. ' _ I will have to buy some new clothes soon.'  _ Entering the bathroom once again she began to strip her clothes pulling her hair up in a sloppy bun.

After she turned off the taps she eased herself into the warm water and groaned as the warmth enveloped her small frame. She leaned back closing her eyes and began to think about the men in her life. Her heart ached for the way things used to be before that dreadful night. They had come together as a family...slightly dysfunctional family, but still, things were going well. She still didn't understand why they acted that way towards her that night. She wished she knew the reason why they did that to her, then perhaps she could try to move on.

There was a knock at her bathroom door and Yui's eyes snapped open. Her hands trembled as she grabbed her towel pulling it to herself trying to cover up. She felt stupid for putting herself in a vulnerable position. "Y-yes?"

"I was just ensuring you were feeling well," Reiji's voice drifted through the door.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, Reiji," she swallowed her fear and closed her eyes knowing if he really wanted to hurt her, he could just have popped into the bathroom instead of knocking on the door she reminded herself.

"Yui," there was a pause before he spoke again, "perhaps you could find the time to speak with me in private at some point…please."

Chewing her bottom lip she thought about his requests, "That would be fine, Reiji."

"I will leave you to enjoy your bath then."

Yui waited a moment and listening ensuring he had indeed left before she resumed her bath. She washed quickly before flipping the drain to drain the tub and stepped out briskly drying herself and donned on her clothes. She breathed through her nose and out her mouth several times once she was done to stave off the panic attack that was pressing down on her chest.

Once her heart was not hammering in her chest and she could breathe easier, she looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She was extremely pale. Her pallor was paler how she looked before, she was white as a sheet right now, her eyes had lost there spark. Reminding herself once again that stress was not good for her children’s health she squared her shoulders and finished her bathroom routine.

When she emerged from the bathroom she realized she wasn't tired yet, and really didn't feel like staying in her room at this point. Deciding to face her fear she made her way to go speak to Reiji now, she knew he was awake, and she preferred to get this over with. She knew that Reiji didn't like people to be in his study, or chambers in inappropriate attire, but she was going anyways. He would just have to suck it up. She was not wanting to go through a whole wardrobe change just to hear what he had to say. 

She let out a small giggle and clasped the handle and tugged it open amazed how much she had changed since being with them. Three months ago, she would have fretted about her attire afraid of making him angry or offending him.

Squaring her shoulders, Yui stepped into the hallway and made her way down the stairs to the bottom floor where Reiji's study was. She walked past the foyer and took the long corridor that led to his study, the library, and the music room. She ran her hand against the wall as she walked enjoying the texture under her fingertips.

As she passed one particular room she paused her step and tilted her head considering the music room for a moment. She smiled thinking about the times that Shu had given her piano lessons eons ago. Did she still remember how to play? She padded quietly into the room towards the piano and ran her delicate fingers down the keys.

Settling herself on the bench she rested her fingers on the keys for a moment, her stomach fluttering slightly as the memories flitted through her mind. Taking a deep breath and began to play her favorite piece  _ Claire de lune _ , by Debussy. Closing her eyes a small smile tugged at her lips, she let the music relax her. She remembered how the sound of the piano playing always seemed to make her happy, and she could go to another place depending on her mood. When she played she was free from everything that bogged her down in life. She used to make up her own melodies, and try to put them into music.

She let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes slowly to see that Shu was leaning against the piano staring at her. She let out a small yelp of surprise and leaned back. He caught her up in his arms with ease holding her close to him, cradling her against him as if she were a fragile doll.

Her mouth parted she looked up at him, and tremble as her heart hammered in her chest. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them with a softened expression. His grip on her tightened just enough to make her feel safe and secure, but she knew that that was a lie. He didn’t know who she was, to him she was a  _ blood bag _ , someone to torment who happens to be carrying his child.

Yui held her breath as Shu continued to look at her for several long moments, his eyes roaming over her face as if he were taking in every detail or seeking answers. He finally set her on her feet and let her go, his hands grazing her arms as he let go. He took a step back and looked down at her as if coming back to himself, "Where did you learn to play the piano?"

Yui looked away from him finding it difficult to meet his eyes, "Someone...it was someone who was important to me a long time ago," she whispered. The memory of their time together was almost painful to think about. 

"I see," Shu said as he sat on the bench in front of her grasping her hand. She sucked in a sharp breath and turned to look at him, his expression, for once, open and earnest as he spoke his next words, "I just wanted you to know...I'm glad that you are here," raising her hand to his lips he kissed them, his lips lingering against her skin. She shivered as she felt his cool breath fan across her hand.

Swallowing harshly she tugged her hand back gently and offered him a strained smile. Looking down at him she could remember all the time they spent together playing the piano, sitting and listening to classical pieces together, taking walks in the garden hand in hand. She remembered it all, that was  _ hundreds _ of years ago. She had to swallow the lump in her throat several times for she wanted to hold him and cry, to tell him how much she missed  _ him _ , him from before. She looked into his deep blue eyes that seemed to glow, they were familiar, it made her homesick for a time that had passed. "I need to go see Reiji, he wanted to speak to me," she rasped out. 

She needed to leave before she got lost in the past. She needed to be strong now, to protect herself and her heart.

* * *

Shu chuckled and gave her a smirk, "Don't keep him waiting then."

Yui nodded and stepped away from him and made her way out of the room never looking back much to his chagrin. He sighed as he watched her go running his hand through his hair making it even more unruly. He had heard the music and knew from the style that it was not Laito. He was surprised to see Yui sitting here playing. It was one of his favorite pieces, and she played it flawlessly. He had never heard her play before, he didn’t even know she could play. If he had known when she first arrived then perhaps things would have been different between them before that awful night.

He let out a harsh breath knowing that was a lie as soon as he thought it. He would have treated her just like he had. He did have a change of heart towards her when she had plunged that knife in her heart, she didn’t want them hurt. By some small miracle, she had survived, and he could see the changes in her, the awakening she was going through. It was then he knew he wanted her as his own.

He thought he was a patient vampire. Being  _ undead _ for centuries you learn to bide your time, time was endless for them after all. They were immortal, forever young. Never moving forward like their human counterparts. So when he decided he would have Yui as his own he let her be and tried to spend time with her, he could tell whenever they were alone she was anxious, he could smell it on her. He had himself to blame for that. He always went out of his way to hurt her when he fed from her. Being harsh with his feedings before her change had ensured she wouldn’t want to be around him, and for him  _ not _ to develop any feelings for her, his food. 

That plan failed spectacularly.

He hoped the time that he could spend with Yui alone could make up for his past transgressions towards her, making things better between them now that he had something in common with her. 

He didn't like the tension, or to see her fear when looking at him. She had lost the spark in her eyes, and the rose pallor to her skin that he loved to touch and feel against his fingertips when feeding. When he held her hands, they felt cold against his own. 

If he had a heart, he was sure it would be pounding in his chest at the next thought he had. Yui was now pregnant because of their actions towards her. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t pleased with the thought of her carrying his child, he just wished he had done that properly and had never forced himself on her. She didn’t deserve that. She was family to him now even though he never told her so. He felt protective of her. 

Laying on the bench his thoughts were only about Yui and enjoying her lingering scent that hung in the air.

* * *

Yui knocked softly on Reiji's door and folded her hands in front of her, and waiting for him to open the door. She was not entirely sure he was even in his study. It was still early, and he should not be in his chambers yet. She refused to go there to speak to him. The door opened after a few moments and Reiji looked down at her with an unreadable expression. He stepped aside and motioned her to come inside. "Thank you for agreeing to speak to me, Yui. Please, have a seat."

Yui stepped further into the study and sat on one of the wing back chairs that were nestled into the corner of the room. Reiji stepped over to his desk and poured two cups of tea, and placed one in front of Yui. "This is chamomile tea, it will help you sleep." He murmured as he sat gracefully in the chair across from her crossing his legs raising his cup to his lips.

Yui looked at the cup and gently took it, and raised the cup to her own lips with a trembling hand. Reiji took a long sip on his tea and set the cup down carefully on the table between them. "There is nothing  _ extra _ in the tea, it's perfectly safe I assure you."

Yui took a sip, and swallowed, setting her teacup down gently on her saucer. "Thank you, Reiji. It tastes delicious."

Reiji's lip twitched. "Yes, I believe that it does."

Yui folded her hands in her lap and sat straight in her chair waiting for him to speak. The silence was almost suffocating to her. She knew better than to speak out of turn with Reiji, however, she had a difficult time looking at him right now so instead of her gaze wondering she opted to bow her head and wait. "I wanted to check to see how you were feeling. I know you will need to have three feedings a day, and I will speak with my brothers to get a schedule to help you with that. For now, I wanted to ensure you were feeling alright."

Yui raised her eyes to meet his red ones. "I... I was thinking of asking Petra for some blood from the blood bank when I returned to work Monday. You don't have to worry about the f-feedings."

Reiji thinned his lips and took a deep breath. He had expected this from her, she was stubborn to a fault. The rational side of him knew she was still frightened of them, but the other side was beyond pissed that she wouldn't drink from them.

"Yui," he cleared his throat in an attempt to remain calm when speaking to her, "rest assured you are perfectly safe here now, you are the mother of our children, and we  _ want _ to make sure you have everything you will need. In vampire culture, it is custom for the mother to drink from her mate. It is better for you, and for our children. Human blood will not give you nor them the nutrition that is needed right now."

"I felt safe before," she whispered clenching her fists and looked away. "I’m not your mate, nor your brothers. I didn't have a choice."

Reiji sighed and shifted slightly closer. The pain of her words made his stomach twist painfully. "I do regret what happened, and perhaps someday I’ll offer an explanation for our actions that night. However, right now I want to make sure you do not suffer anymore and are taken care of. Like it or not, Yui we are all bound together now. We will  _ not _ hurt you again."

Yui bit her bottom lip and thought about his words. She knew he spoke the truth for the most part. They were indeed bound together even if it was against her wishes. Knowing she was pregnant changed something within Yui. She already felt protective of her unborn children and she would have to find her inner strength do what is best for them, even if it was emotionally painfully for her.

She also did feel a lot better when she drank from Petra or Karlheinz. When she had human blood, she seemed to need more of it, and more frequently. "I will  _ try.  _ I will only do this because I want to protect my children."

" _ Our _ children," he raised a brow at her. "You’re looking slightly pale right now. I know tonight has been stressful for you, perhaps you’d indulge me and feed right now."

Yui's eyes widened for a moment and took a deep settling breath. "I think I’ll be okay until the morning, but thank you, Reiji. I’ve just been stressed as you said. I think I’ll retire for the night shortly." Yui stood and bowed to Reiji before making her way to the door. She paused before she turned the knob not bother to look back, "Thank you, Reiji." She said softly as she stepped out into the hall, and closed the door gently behind her.

* * *

Reiji growled in frustration when Yui left. Her scent lingered in the air and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting her scent assault his scenes. She smelled even better now. Speaking with Yui went slightly better than he thought. She was still reserved of course, but at least she agreed to the feedings. He would have to speak with his brothers about a schedule to make sure someone was always available to help her with that. He knew that each of them would always be available for her, and would probably want to be the  _ only _ one she feeds from, however that was not possible right now. She needed more feedings because she had eight children growing inside of her.

What surprised him was the way she was open, and to be honest with himself, brutal with the truth with him. She wasn't given a choice, and for now, she was not mated to any of them, that statement was correct. His father had told them all she would have to marry them. He was pleased with this of course, but he knew it would take them all time to be in her good graces again. 

He craved her in more ways than one. Not just her blood, of course, it called to him like no other, but he craved her. All of her. Her soft yielding body, her smiles, her kind words. All of it. He frowned thinking it would be an impossible undertaking to make her love them in return.

* * *

Yui let out a sigh of relief as she made her way through the house after leaving Reiji. She was  _ thirsty;  _ however, she wasn't quite ready to feed from them as of yet. She wanted to trust them which was difficult to do right now with all the conflicting emotions rolling through her. She rubbed her baby bump tenderly, "Everything will be alright," she whispered. She had to be strong for them. It wasn't only her life on the line now.

"Oi, Yui," Ayato appeared in front of her, making her jump back slightly in surprise.

"W-what do you want, Ayato?" She bumped against the wall and stared at him with wide eyes full of fear. She pressed her hand against her body trying to protect her children, fear locked her in place as her heart hammered in her ears. 

Ayato stepped closer to her and looked down at her baby bump, and then back at her, "I wanted to see how you’re doing," he grumbled looking away. He hated the fear he saw but he had to seek her out, it was almost a compulsion really. He was having a difficult time leaving her alone.

Yui wondered why each of the brothers was being...gentle with her tonight. She shook her head, her heartbeat slowing down as she stood there close to him. She should know to keep her guard up, especially in their presence but it was not good for her, nor her children to get upset each time she saw them. She would have to force her body to listen and comply with her wishes. Squaring her shoulders she waited for Ayato to look at her once again before she spoke in a calm voice, "I'm fine, Ayato. Thank you for your concern."

She stepped around him, but his hand shot out grabbing her hand gently. "Just...just get some rest." Yui looked at him with wide eyes and then gave a small nod tugging her hand away as she continued forward. Ayato watched her small frame disappear around the corner and slumped against the wall.

Subaru popped next to him and frowned. "Is she avoiding you?" he asked.

"Can you blame her?" he growled as he shoved himself off the wall and stalked in the opposite direction.

"No," Subaru whispered. "I don't." Taking a deep breath, he popped into his champers and opened his French doors and settled on the railing looking out at the full moon. A light breeze teased his white hair, brushing it gently against his neck. He wanted to speak to Yui himself but now was not the time. He would give her time, she deserved the space to settle her thoughts. He was still coming to terms that their actions had caused Yui not only physical and emotional harm but now there was a constant reminder of that night growing within her. "I will make it up to you, Yui." He vowed his soft voice carrying with the wind. With a deep sigh, he jumped off the railing and slid into his coffin to retire. He had thinking to do.

* * *

Yui continued down the corridor towards her chambers but still didn't want to go to bed. She went into the library, her favorite place to go when she needed some quiet time. Her fingers traced the spines of the books, and she finally found one that she hadn't read in years, A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. She remembered reading this book at the palace, it was one of her favorite stories.

She plucked the book from the shelf and settled in the window seat that had cushions that overlooked the gardens. She shivered thinking about what happened and tried to push those feelings aside. Deciding to get lost in the book, she opened it and began to read softly to herself out loud. She hoped that her children were able to hear her voice, and found it soothing thinking that she wasn't alone anymore.

Kanato tilted his head to the side as he heard Yui reading as he made his way to the kitchen with Teddy for something sweet. He hadn't heard this story in years. He moved towards the library and watched her for a short. He quietly walked behind her as she continued to read softly while caressing her baby bump. Her voice was soft and had a melodic quality to it. He stepped closer and settled next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

Yui jumped slightly and stilled. "K-kanato." She yelped, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"I heard you reading. I like this story." He grinned widely. "Continue to read." He settled closer to her and let out a content sigh.

Yui swallowed the thickness of her throat and raised the book with a shaking hand continuing to  _ try _ to read. Kanato pressed closer to her as she continued to read, and held Teddy in his other arm, so he could nestle closer to her warmth. He could feel her body heat and enjoyed the feeling of her body being pressed closer to his. He noticed how her voice would falter slightly whenever he moved. He let out a low chuckle.

He shifted his position and laid his hand on her belly, making her stiffen once again. He looked at her face, and she closed her eyes and started to tremble. Her bottom lip quivering. He let out a light giggle and continue to rub her abdomen in wonder. "Are there really eight babies in there?" He asked in a low voice.

"Y-yes there are," Yui whispered.

Kanato nodded and sighed. "Keep reading." He whispered against her neck. "I'm not going to bite you...today."

Yui gulped but continued to read. After sitting with Kanato for over an hour her eyes seemed to grow heavy. Kanato watched as she began to close her eyes, the book slipping from her hand, and landing next to her with a light thump. He leaned back to get a better view of her face, watching her as she slept, his hand never leaving her belly.

He adjusted her and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad you are here, Yui." He whispered. "You will never leave me again, you are mine for eternity." He kissed her temple and sighed.

Laito appeared and looked down at the pair and smirked. He sat by Yui's legs and looked over at Kanato and raised a brow. "How is Bitch-chan?" He whispered in a quiet voice not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty.

Kanato growled lightly. "She is fine, she was reading to Teddy and me."

Laito picked up the book and looked at it. "I didn't know Bitch-chan liked this kind of book." He giggled. He placed it back down and he settled his hand on her baby bump. "It's hard to believe our little Bitch-chan has eight of our babies in there."

Yui shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to Kanato wrapping an arm around his waist, letting out a low whimper in her sleep. He looked down at her and frowned. "I'm going to put her to bed. She needs her rest." He stood, and lifted Yui in his arms and vanished. Laito smirked and vanished as well, following him to Yui's room.

Kanato pulled back the covers and laid Yui gently down on the bed. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her lips lightly at first. He paused for a moment and applied more pressure to her lips and kissed her firmly liking the feel of her petal rose lips against his. They were softer than he had imagined. He pulled away and held Teddy closer while watching her sleep.

Laito raised his brow at his brother's actions. Kanato was never one to show affection towards anyone. He settled next to Yui, gazing down at her. "Sleep well, Bitc-” He leaned closer and took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Nuzzling her neck he whispered in her ear, “Sleep well...Yui.” Kissing her a lingering kiss on her neck he stood up, "We should check on her when we wake, she feels slightly warmer than usual."

Kanato looked down at Yui and nodded, "Teddy, and I will check on her when we wake. It's almost dawn now, and we are going to bed," He vanished without another word.

Laito looked at Yui one last time and shook his head. She was making him feel emotions he wasn't entirely used about. He almost felt...protective of her. He kissed her baby bump, his eyes lingering on the swell of her flesh and felt the excitement bubble within him, he would soon be a father, and his Yui would be their mother binding them together for eternity. She would be by their side... _ his _ side until the end of time as it should be.

"Sleep well my little ones," he pulled the covers up, tucking her in. On impulse, he leaned forward planting a kiss to her forehead before he vanished. 

When he Latio arrived in his room, he tried to settle all these strange feelings about Yui. He didn't think they felt bad, just...different. Did he actually  _ love _ her? He found he didn't really feel like torturing her anymore. While she was away he felt restless and yearned for her touch in a desperate way. To have her in his arms again, yielding so easily for him. The ache he felt was almost unbearable. Now that she was back he didn't feel the need to tease her or even hurt her in any way. He let out a low snort and pulled the covers over his head thinking about his future with Yui and their little ones. He would find a way to make her come back to his arms where she belonged.


	7. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui gets a fever and the brothers discover something startling about Yui in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again!! This is a new chapter, not a repeat. Sorry about that. D'oh.

Reiji stepped quietly into Yui's room when she didn't answer the door. He knew she was in here, he could hear her heartbeat. It sounded too fast than her normal heartbeat, which he could pick out in a crowd, and her breathing was rapid. He stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge and looked at her. She was fidgeting in her sleep and was perspiring heavily. He reached out his hand and brushed some of her hair away from her face that was sticking to her noticing that she was burning up.

He shifted closer and placed his hand on her head and frowned. "Yui," he whispered while gently shaking her. "Yui, you need to wake up." 

She let out a low whimper as she laid there, shifting slightly in her sleep. He looked up and saw Shu sit on the other side of the bed and look down at her as well.

Shu tilted his head to the side, his hand drifting down to her face to her neck, lightly caressing it. "She is burning up. When was her last feeding?"

Reiji paused and began to count the hours. He hadn't spoken to the brothers yet about their feeding schedule, and Yui had been in her room all day. He growled with annoyance and looked at her. "It has been close to twenty hours."

Shu looked up sharply at Reiji and hissed, "We need to feed her," He picked her up into his arms and cradled her against him and bit his own wrist, drinking a mouthful. He pressed his lips to hers and opened her mouth with his thumb forcing his blood into her mouth, sweeping his tongue in her mouth to ensure that she took everything he was offering. Yui swallowed instinctively and shivered.

"Shu, bring her to my study, we will need to keep an eye on her until she wakes," Reiji stood and vanished.

Shu gathered Yui more securely to him and vanished with her in his arms following Reiji's to his study. He strode over to the couch adjusting her to his liking making it easier to continue feeding her his blood, draping her over his lap, cradling her head against his arm. Once she was settled, Shu bit his wrist and continued to feed her. He felt a spike of guilt for enjoying _ kissing _ her in the process even though she had no idea what was happening. 

Yes, he was worried about her health, and he could feel the worry settle deep in his gut. It was his fault along with his brothers that Yui was in the situation and her life was on a razor’s edge. He didn’t blame her for not coming to them when she was hungry, they had shattered her trust and they would have to work hard in building it once again. That was something he was determined to do. He knew now that he did love her, all of her. It wasn’t going to fight his feelings any longer, he would show her how much she meant to him even though he knew that he would bond with her per his father’s orders. 

The bonding would happen eventually, but he didn’t want a mate, no _ Yui _, to fear him. He wanted to be able to touch her, hold her, and fuck her. He knew thinking such things was crass, but his body always came to life when she was near, even now he could feel the stirrings of desire for her. He wouldn’t act upon them, but they were still there. 

He brushed his thumb against her lower lip gathering the blood that had stained her lips. Her warm breath brushed against his skin and he shivered, feeling the desire he felt for her zap down his spine. He bit his lip as he brushed the pad of his thumb against her tongue and let out a sharp hiss when Yui closed her mouth a lightly sucked it. Letting out a harsh breath he gently removed his thumb and closed his eyes to gather his wits, it would do no good to act on his nature to want to ravage her. The last time he did, he had hurt her. 

Never again. 

Reiji stood at his desk, his eyes taking in all the ingredients he had neatly lined up and thought what would be best to give to Yui that would help her break the fever without hurting her or their children. His experiments on her in the past he never took into consideration what would happen to her. Pursing his lips he flipped his book open that held all of his notes and recipes. His long finger tapped on a particular entry and he nodded to himself confident this particular potion would work. Straightening his posture he picked each ingredient he would need one at a time and mixed them carefully, checking his notes frequently to ensure it would be perfect. Of course, he knew this particular potion and could make it in his sleep, but he couldn’t afford any mistakes. He wouldn’t chance it, not with her. 

Once he was satisfied he held up the vail to the light, swirling the contents and watched the color change from a dull red, to a shimmering purple. 

He moved swiftly and knelt in front of Yui who was still cradled in his brother's arms, "Let me give her this."

Shu grabbed Reiji's wrist as Reiji lifted the vail to his lips, "What is that?" he nodded towards the hand that held the potion.

"It’s something to help with fever and pain. It’s perfectly safe for her, and the children. It will help her rest more soundly," Reiji said as he met Shu’s gaze.

Shu’s eyes roamed his face looking for any sign of a lie. He paused for a moment before he nodded, releasing his wrist.

Reiji emptied the contents into his mouth, and leaned closer to Yui, pressing his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, to make sure she opened wide enough to swallow everything he offered. She gave a slight cough after swallowing. Reiji nodded and sat back on his heels, "Continue feeding her," he ordered.

Shu continued to feed Yui slowly making sure she had time to swallow everything. As time ticked by she stopped shivering, and her breathing evened out. Yui let out a small sigh and shifted closer to Shu curling against him, her small hands clasping his shirt while she slept. 

Looking down at her he brushed his fingers against her cheek slowly, letting out a sigh of relief noting her temperature had lowered back to normal and the pallor of her skin had returned. His worry for her began to ebb so he sifted his position on the couch, laying down bringing her with him. He adjusted Yui against his body, so her back was against his chest and pulled her up against his body. He wiggled his body deeper into the cushions moving her head so it was right next to his, his cheek resting against hers. He liked the feeling of her small frame resting soundly against him, breathing the same air, even though he _ didn’t _ need to breathe, he enjoyed doing so especially when she was near. 

Her scent that once had sent his fangs on edge gave him comfort. He noticed the change in her scent since finding her again and it reminded him of _ home _. She was home to him now. He hadn’t felt that way since...he couldn’t finish the thought for it was too painful to even after hundreds of years. 

Shu looked up at Reiji and smirked, "My lack of temperature will keep her cool."

Reiji raised a brow and looked down at Yui and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly against her cheek checking her temperature. He was pleased she was no longer hot to the touch. He paused for a moment before he laid a hand on her swollen abdomen. He didn't feel any movement, but it was far too early for that, but it fascinated him, he had wanted to do this since the day she saw her carrying his child...well their children. He hoped at least one of them was his.

Shu took out one of his earbuds and gently placed it in Yui's ear. His favorite classical pieces were playing softly. He thought it may relax her a bit to have some soothing music while she slept and from the music he had heard her play last night, he thought it was a good choice. He felt the jealousy flare within him when she told him it was someone she used to know that was important to her that taught her to play. He knew she had a life before she was plucked from it and sent to live in their darkened world, but it didn’t mean he still didn’t feel possessive of her. 

He wanted to ensure she was happy and comfortable, to see her smile and laugh once again. His hands drifted down and placed them on her abdomen next to Reiji’s. He closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head closer to hers. Those strange feelings bubbled up within him once again. He never thought he would feel the emotions that came with affections and love again, but here he was wanting to protect her, to hold her for an eternity, to share his life with her, and only her. 

Shu was startled out of his thoughts when Reiji spoke, "We will have to be more persistent with her," he said. "She is so stubborn, she will end up hurting herself or the children."

Shu opened his eyes and looked at Reiji, "We were persistent with her before, and this is the result. We should have never done that to her," his blue eyes blazed with fury as he looked at his brother. 

Reiji pursed his lips, his jaw clenched, "I agree, however, what’s done is done. All we can do now is to ensure her happiness and health. She’s our bride after all, and it’s up to us to prove to her now that she belongs here with us, or father will take her away."

"Do you think she will leave again?"

"We’ll have to ensure that she doesn't."

The door to the study banged open and Ayato stood there with a hard look on his face. He stalked over to where Yui was and glared at Reiji. "What did you do to her?" he hissed. Laito, Kanato, and Subaru stepped inside and gathered around, and glared down at Reiji.

"We went to check on Bit-Yui, and she wasn't there. We could only smell yours and Shu's scent mixed with hers...and Shu's blood."

Reiji let out a low growl and stood straightening his clothes as he turned towards his irate brothers. He shouldn’t feel pissed that they _ assumed _ he had done something to her, he had done so in the past. Now, it was different and they should know that. Adjusting his glasses, he folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at each of them as he spoke, "She had a fever from her lack of feeding. Shu and I brought her here to feed her, to get her fever down. Now, will you all keep your voices _ down _ and let her rest, you’ll wake our bride."

Shu closed his eyes and pulled Yui closer to him, burying his head in her curls, "Yes, you’re far too noisy for my liking."

Ayato looked at Yui and frowned. "Is she...are the babies alright?"

Reiji raised a brow, "They’re all well as far as I can tell. Her temperature is returning to normal."

Kanato stepped closer to Yui and leaned closer to her, "She smells different now that she is pregnant. I want a taste."

Ayato yanked him back and hissed, "No. You’ll not touch what is Yours Truly. She is off-limits."

"Now brother, you know she’s all of ours. We each get to enjoy." Laito purred in a seductive tone.

Subaru slammed his fist on the wall, "Enough." he barked, "this is exactly what happened the last time we attacked her. Our job now is to protect her, not hurt her again, if we do...she will leave us."

Each of the brothers looked down at Yui and frowned. They didn't want her to leave. They all needed her, and felt...affection for her. It was difficult for them to share anything but now due to their actions towards Yui, they were each bound to her tightly. They would have to adjust and try to make it work for her sake. They didn't want her to leave them.

Reiji cleared his throat returning his gaze to them, "We all need to work together to help her. She’ll need three feedings a day, I suggest a schedule to ensure everyone gets equal time with her."

The others grumbled with this announcement. Ayato slumped into a chair and crossed his arms, glaring at Reiji, "Fine. I only agree to this because she needs it. Just don't...don't touch her."

Reiji chuckled, "Ayato...again, she’s _ all _of ours. You simply can't dictate what we can and can't do with our bride. None of us here are going to harm her like that again. You know this."

"Whatever...I’ll take the next feeding," he grumbled. He hated the thought of Yui being touched by anyone but him, however, he knew what Reiji said was true. She was all of theirs. She was the first bride to survive, and now she was pregnant with their children.

"She’ll need another feeding soon, Shu will take care of that when she wakes, he hasn't finished with his turn yet. We’ll stay with her to ensure that she is comfortable until she wakes. She’ll need to have vampire blood every eight hours. I’ll submit a schedule to you soon, and as you requested Ayato, I’ll place you first."

With a grunt, the others settled around the room to watch over their bride. They still didn't trust each other, it was going to be something they had to work on together to make sure Yui was protected and happy.

* * *

_ Evangeline hummed softly to herself as she laid in the tall grass near the gardens. She had come here to enjoy the stars. She heard steps coming closer to her and she sat up and looked over her shoulder to see who was coming to join her. _

"_ Ayato. I thought you were out hunting." _

"_ Tch. I already did," he sat next to her, and picked up a blade of grass and tore it in his fingers as he looked up at the sky. "Laito, and I just got back a short time ago, and I heard you humming, so I came to see you." _

_ Evangeline settled closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad you're back," She smiled. "It’s always better when you have company, no?" _

_ Ayato looked down at her and chuckled. "It depends on the company,” he paused and looked back up again. "When will you go on your next hunt?" _

_ Evangeline wrinkled her nose, "I just fed not too long ago. I don't need blood as often as you do." _

_ He nudged her shoulder and smirked, "I could go with you next time, and show you how's it done." _

_ She giggled and rolled her eyes. "No thank you. I think I can manage just fine...besides I can pass for a human, and I'm not restricted to night hunting. I usually find someone when Petra sends me on an errand to the village during the day." _

"_ I s'ppose," he grumbled. _

"_ Aw, don't be so down. Petra can't go out during the day either, it weakens her, too. I'm the only one who can being a halfer," she giggled. _

"_ You know I hate it when you call yourself that," he growled. _

_ She let a low sigh and laid back down in the grass, "I know. I just wish I had met my family. Petra said that father is a very powerful demon, and mother...well my mother was human. Petra's mother died years before," She closed her eyes. "My mother died giving birth to me, which is something I hate. She was lucky to survive being pregnant with me at all. I've never met my brother he's stuck in Father's kingdom. I think he hates me. " _

_ Ayato laid his head on her chest, wrapping another arm around her waist. He closed his eyes listening to her heart beating in her chest, "That’s not your fault you know. I remember that day well...the day you were born. She was human and weak. I remember she survived giving birth to you, and then she died shortly after. All humans are weak, they never survive giving birth, and never survive without someone who knows they need vampire blood." _

_ Evangeline threaded her fingers through his hair slowly and said, "Still, I'm just glad you and your brothers have taken care of me, and accept me even though I’m half-human." _

_ Ayato snorted and held her tighter, "At first we had no choice. Father demanded us to look out for you. We resented you at first but...eventually, you grew on us." _

"_ I know life is not easy here, Ayato. I‘ve seen the pain each of you endures from uncle, but just remember I’m always here for you. For all of you. I try to make things better for you." _

"_ I know. I know you are." he sighed. "And you do." _

_ Evangeline snuggled closer, her fingers gliding through his hair slowly and started to hum softly as they gazed up at the stars together, content just being together, enjoying the night. _

* * *

The others tilted their head when Yui started to hum a familiar melody. It was something that they hadn’t heard in close to two hundred years. It was a melody that someone they each loved used to hum to herself, something she had made up.

Evangeline. 

They had all tried to forget her since the day she didn't come back with her sister, and father that one faithful night. They were told that she was killed by a rogue demon. When she died they each spiraled down and became angry, and their father became even more brutal to them. They became cold, and hateful towards everyone and everything.

Reiji's lips parted as he looked at Yui. He swallowed the lump in his throat thinking about their lost Evangeline. He took in her features and narrowed his eyes slightly. She looked a lot like Evangeline, very much so. He stood from his chair and strode over to his multiple bookshelves and plucked an old album from the shelf. He placed it gently on his desk and began to thumb through the pages, stealing glances as Yui every so often, comparing her features to Evangeline's. 

He knew there was one way to ensure that she was indeed their lost Evangeline, and that was to see if she had that mole on the back of her neck, just inside the hairline. He went beside Yui and brushed her hair to the side and turned her head, and with a shaking hand, threaded his hands through her silky locks to look. He let his hands fall when he found it. He looked at the others, who stared at Yui with wide eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Ayato whispered. "She was killed. We all know that." he hissed feeling anger grown within him. "She can't be _ her." _

Shu looked at Yui and at his brothers, "Who told you she died? It was _ him, _ wasn't it? You know he loves to toy with us."

Reiji let out a low growl. "It is another one of his games then. Why would he take her away all those years? Did she know?" 

"No. I know she didn't," Ayato said. "She had no idea she was a dhampir, and she was terrified when she first came here if you remember. There’s no way she remembered who she was. Not our Evangeline. She would have never feared us for one moment."

Reiji chewed his lip and then nodded. "Perhaps. I always thought she looked a lot like Eve, that is why I tortured her so...for not being _ her. _" Reiji looked over a Kanato, giving his unstable brother a small nod, “Kanato, I think this is why she smells different to us, now. If you really take in her scent now, she smells just like Eve now that she has her dhampir side triggered."

Laito giggled twirling his fedora in his hand. "It explains why Petra is back suddenly. She left shortly after Eve died if you remember," he tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Didn't Yui call father _ uncle _ last night, just like our Eve used to?"

"That she did. We shouldn't say anything to Yui about this...yet. We’ll just concentrate on taking care of her, and our children. We’ll soon find out if she is indeed our Eve. I don't like the idea of losing her a second time. This could just be another trick by father."

  
They all agreed to that statement. They didn’t trust their father not to take her away from them again. They also knew that they would have to work _ together _ if they wanted to keep their Eve next to their sides for eternity.


	8. Shu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui wakes up and Shu gets time to explain things to her.

They all watched Yui for hours as she slumbered, nestled in Shu's protective hold. Yui let out a soft groan blinking her eyes open. She looked around the room and noted that the brothers were all settled around her. She looked up at Shu who was gazing at her with a soft smile gracing his lips. "What happened?" She whispered trying to untangle herself from Shu. He tightened his hold on her, keeping her from moving.

Reiji knelt in front of her and narrowed his eyes. "You got a fever, you went without your feeding for twenty hours." He sighed and cupped her face. "Yui, I know this has to be difficult for you, however, you need to stop being stubborn and let us take care of you, and _our_ children, we will not hurt you. You have my word."

Yui furrowed her brows and looked around the room. "I... I’m trying, Reiji. It is just difficult. I will make sure I don't skip any more feedings." She sighed and placed her hand tenderly against her baby bump.

Reiji nodded and stop, gazing down at her. "See that you don't."

Shu adjusted her in his arms and placed her across his lap and cradled her against him. "You still need more of feeding, Yui. You still look pale, and you are still slightly warm." He brushed her hair to the side while looking at her.

Yui frowned. "Here?" She looked around the room.

Shu grinned as he stood with her in his arms. "I will bring you someplace that is more private." He vanished and went to his chambers. Yui looked around the room as he strode forward setting her onto the large bed with him. "Now, no one comes in here. We will not be disturbed."

Yui trembled slightly as Shu leaned his body against hers while cupping her face. "S-shu?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yui." He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "I will not harm you. I want to protect you. Please...try and trust us. I know that trust was shattered when we...when we attacked you, for that I am sorry."

Yui swallowed the lump in her throat and then nodded slightly. "Okay." She breathed trying to relax in his hold.

He gave her a brilliant smile and sighed. "Now...let's get you fed." He sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed and smirked. He tilted his head and crooked his finger at her.

Yui shifted closer to him and got on her knees and leaned forward. He let out a chuckle and grasped her hips and settled him on his lap, so she was straddling him. Yui let out a small gasp and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "I believe it would be easier this way for you." He murmured.

Yui pursed her lips leaning forward brushing his blond curls to the side, she moved the collar of his shirt slightly nuzzling his neck trying to find the right place. Her tongue flicked out then gently bit his neck and began drinking. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him and let out a long moan. '_It's better than I thought it ever would be.' _He never let anyone drink his blood before, he was a prince after all. It was far too intimate for him, and he didn't want that connection with anyone...except for Yui.

He bit his lip shifting his hips slightly, trying not to buck up into her. He started getting an erection as soon as her rose petal lips pressed against his neck.

Yui continued to take large gulps as Shu continued to squirm beneath her running his nimble fingers through her hair in comfort. The feel of her petite form and the intimate act of her drinking from him was sensory overload for him.

She licked the wound clean nuzzling his neck one last time before gazing at him as he pressed her closer to him. "D-did I hurt you?"

Shu looked at her tucking a stray hair behind her ear rubbing the lobe briefly. "Not even close. I quite enjoyed it, actually."

Yui bit her lip giving him a small smile. "I'm glad I didn't."

Shu leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers lightly and pulled back and smiled at her. "I hope you know how sorry I am, that I caused you pain, Yui."

Yui bowed her head and shuddered. He gently lifted her chin to meet his intense gaze smiling softly. "I would like to talk to you about that when you are ready."

"We can talk now...if you want to." She said in a small voice. She really didn’t wish to speak about such things, but she knew it was inevitable. Speaking to Shu one on one would be far better than having an audience or speaking to the brothers all at once.

"That night...when I saw Reiji on you when you ran." He paused. "It had been coming to a head for some time."

"What do you mean?"

He lightly chuckled. "You are the first bride to survive the awakening, after you stabbed yourself, and came back...we all danced lightly around you after, giving you time to settle until the next part."

Yui tilted her head to the side furrowing her brows. "Next part?"

"Yes, we _all_ took your blood multiple times, the next part was to claim you are our bride...our mate. We couldn't decide who won. We would have claimed you and complete the awakening by turning you into a vampire and became your mate for eternity. The problem was...we _all _wanted you." Yui's breath hitched in her throat her eyes widening slightly. "We all wanted for you to be ours, and that night, I believe we just all got frustrated and decided to all try to claim you. It was wrong, and I’m sorry. Now you...now you are bound to all of us because you are carrying our children." His hand moved and placed it over her abdomen.

"So, does that mean your father is going to _force_ me to mate all of you?"

"He is a powerful man, Yui. He is the King. If he said you must mate us, then yes...you do. You are part of our world now."

"So, my choices were taken away." She grumbled.

Shu shifted under her and clasped her hips. "Who is it, Yui. Who is it that you are drawn to? I am curious, and I will not get mad at you for being honest with me. It doesn't matter now, for you are _all_ of ours."

Yui pressed her lips together as she gazed at Shu. "I am not drawn to anyone. I was enjoying spending time with each of you and getting to know all of you before...before all this happened. You each bring something different to me."

Shu nodded and squeezed her hips. "I can see that." He looked at her for a moment. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Her lips parted and licked her. She was trying to come to terms with being _all_ their brides, however, she needed to work on their trust. Did she trust Shu? "J-just kiss, right?"

Shu snorted lightly. "I will not ask for more than you are willing to give me right now. I want to protect you, Yui, and _our _children." He gave her a small smile. "This is a way to gain your trust back, to show you that we will not _force_ ourselves on you."

Yui swallowed hard before she nodded. Shu leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers lightly. He had never kissed her before. He always just fed from her, and that was it...until that night. Even then he didn't kiss her. He nipped her bottom lip, and Yui parted her lips slightly to lick her lip against the tingling sensation. He brushed his tongue against hers slowly.

Raising his hand, he threaded his fingers through her silken hair at the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He found it endearing how clumsy she was with kissing; however, he would get great joy showing her _exactly_ how to do that, among many other things. He knew he was getting ahead of himself right now. Now, well now he was just enjoying the slow seductive dance he was doing with this kiss.

Flicking his tongue against her delicate fangs, Yui let out a low moan in his mouth jerking her head back slapping her hand over her mouth. A surprised expression flitted across her face as well as a pale rose blush.

Shu grabbed her hand chuckling lightly. "Yui, it's okay." He squeezed her hip to encourage her as he leaned forward and claimed her lips once again. She grew bolder in her kiss, and Shu sighed against her lips as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. His tongue lightly stroked her fangs once again making her let out a soft moan and squirmed in his lap. He could feel her body temperature rising as he continued the slow kiss, gentle kiss.

His hand resting on her hip slid slightly under her shirt, his thumb brushing against her smooth skin making her shiver and press closer to him. This kiss alone was causing him to feel like he was on fire. He, of course, had his share of kisses in his long life, but they never meant anything to him. This was the first kiss he had shared with someone who he held affection for. She was his and would remain his for eternity.

The knowledge that Yui would be by his side for eternity had him gobsmacked for a moment. He would have this woman forever. His long lost Eve. When she had disappeared he had lost it, destroying his violin smashing it against the piano ruining the keys. It took him several years to even pick up an instrument again. Now she was here in his arms sharing this tender kiss. He wondered if she knew she was their long-lost Eve. If she remembered all the moments they had spent together. It had always been her, and always would be her that he loved. Relief washed over him and he poured all his feelings he had bottled up that he had felt for Eve and never told her.

He bucked his hips slightly pressing her hips down when her own tongue flicked out against his fangs with her tongue. He was pleased she was following his lead and a fast learner. He was getting lost in this kiss alone. Returning the favor his sucked her tongue into his mouth lightly releasing it to lick her fangs slowly making her squirm in his hold, her breathing accelerating. Pleased she was at least responding to his touches and kiss he decided to stop before they got too heated.

Using years of willpower he slowed the kiss pressing a few more soft kisses to her lips, before pulling back and cupping her face. "Sorry...I couldn't help myself. I know fangs are extremely sensitive." He smiled at her his thumb brushing against her swollen bottom lip from his attention.

Yui blushed a beautiful rose color he loved so much, her scent washing over him. "I'm not entirely used to them yet." She rasped.

Shu swallowed as he looked at Yui. "Do you think...do you think I could feed from you, only for a moment?" Shu exhaled sharply. "It will make our bond that much tighter, it has been three months since I've had your blood...I would feel better about it. I would at least know next time if there is something wrong with you and I could better protect you, as well as our children."

Yui closed her eyes and thought about it. Shu has been gentle with her so far, and he did explain some things to her about why it happened. He appeared to be honest with her right now. Long ago she had trusted Shu, and then again, he never broke that trust. She decided she needed to keep moving forward to make things better. "Y-yes...just please don't hurt me."

He furrowed his brows and frowned thinking about how he fed from her before. He always made his bites extremely painful for Yui in the past. He didn't _have_ to make them painful, it was just what he did with her.

He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck, giving small butterfly kisses before he suckled her neck lightly, this tongue laving against her neck in small circles. He bit very gently her taste exploding in his mouth. He let out a loud groan as he pulled her closer. The taste was so much better. He thought her taste was of the highest quality before, but this put it to shame.

Yui leaned forward and bit Shu once again and fed from him, as he fed from her. She could feel that connection being formed with him. She could tell he felt ecstasy at this moment and was content. Shu cleaned her wound and kissed her neck once again. Yui pulled back and looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Shu." She whispered.

He leaned his forehead against hers enjoying the connection with her. He chuckled when he heard Yui's stomach growl. "I suppose we should find you some _human_ food now." Shu shifted off the bed bringing her with him bridal-style popping into the kitchen. He sat her down onto one of the barstools in the vast kitchen and started opening cabinets, looking for something for her to eat.

Yui giggled lightly and Shu looked over at her with a raised brow. "Do you even know how to cook?" She asked.

Crossing his arms over his chest, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips he leaned his hip against the counter. "Not very well."

Shaking her head and grinned at him. "I will take care of it. Thank you for everything, Shu. I do feel better now that you explained it. I will try to...forgive everyone."

Shu pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly rubbing her back in soothing circles pleased when she didn’t push him away or flinch from his touch. He peppered her face with kisses before nuzzled her neck. "That's all we ask. You’ll be our mate, and it is painful for us when you are in pain, sick or angry."

Yui giggled again. "Good to know." She shifted back and looked up at him placing her hands on his chest. "Let me make dinner for everyone, I will even make dessert for Kanato."

Shu raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright." He said slowly. "However, I will stay here to ensure you do not hurt yourself."

Yui rolled her eyes at him, glad that things seemed somewhat normal between her and Shu again. Now for the others.


	9. You smell devine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected even happens when Yui returns to work.

The weekend went better than Yui had expected with the brothers. They were being kind and gentle with her…for now. She wasn’t naïve as she once was which caused her to continue to keep her guard up.

She felt slightly better after Shu had explained to her what had happened that night they had shattered her trust in them. It didn’t excuse what they did to her, not by a long shot, but at least she could try to understand what caused them to do so. They weren’t human, mostly running on instinct, but she wasn’t human either. 

She was trying to still come to terms with being Eve. The memories of the brothers from all those years ago still clashing violently with the present. She hoped with time she could reconcile everything and perhaps move forward with her life…with them.

Should she tell them that she knew she was Eve? That was the question that kept nagging at her as she spent a little time with each of the brothers. Would they even remember her from before? It has been a very long time and they have lived many years without her by their side.

It was  _ nice _ spending time with each of them this weekend during her  _ feedings _ , they each took the time to make sure she was comfortable as she fed and after they would talk to her and apologize for before, even Kanato which shocked her to no end. He was always unstable, but he seemed to be calm now in her presence, often wanting to just hold her with Teddy tuck in her arms as he hummed to her. 

At first, she was uncomfortable being so close to him, before, when she was living with them as  _ Yui _ she would never tell when he would be set off, but this time he would simply hold her after she fed, he would hum and talk to her and Teddy about everything. She felt the stirrings of the old affection she had for Kanato during these moments. What took her by surprise was when he tipped her head towards his and kissed her soundly. It wasn’t just a simple pressure of lips against lips as he had done to her in the past, this was an honest kiss. When his tongue slipped into her mouth and he deepened the kiss and cradled the back of her head tenderly, she was lost. He just looked at her for a moment when they broke apart, each breathing raggedly and simply vanished leaving her confused and tingling all over. Her lips twitched when she noticed that his pale cheeks, for the first time since being reunited with them had a light dusting of pink. 

Ayato was less demanding with her and almost seemed afraid to touch her which was certainly amusing to her. It was her that actually moved closer to him and sat on his lap when she fed causing him to stiffen until her fangs sunk into his neck. She wrapped her arms around him, one hand running through his hair like she used to so many centuries ago, and her other splayed against his back keeping him close. 

When he moved his hands to hold onto her, she smiled against his neck. His touches at first were hesitant and become more bold, but nothing inappropriate. She wanted to be closer to him, but she was still hesitant. At least he seemed comfortable around her presence now and was  _ trying _ . In time she was sure he would open up to her. He had always been that way, keeping everyone at arm’s length in hopes they wouldn’t see the real him. 

Laito held her close while she fed. He had no problem keeping her close, but he didn’t call her  _ Bitch-chan _ as he used to but instead Yui which was odd, but nice. They would talk after her feedings like she did with the others, but it was stilted. It was as if he had something he wanted to say to her, but was too afraid to broach the subject. She hoped in time he would just come and tell her what he was thinking or otherwise, she may have to swat him it was getting that annoying. 

Subaru would sit with her in the gardens when she fed, it seemed to be his favorite place to be. She did notice it wasn’t near the spot where they had left her which she was thankful for. He would quietly sit there and hold her hand looking out at the night. When he deemed they spent enough time together, he would stand, pull her up with him, walking her into the house hand and hand. He would then pull her into his arms when he escorted her to her room kissing her forehead and vanishing. He was never one for a lengthy conversation but she did miss the conversation they did have when he knew her as Eve. 

Reiji would make her tea and insist she sit with him and drink before she left him. She was leary at first that he was using his experiments on her once again and chastised herself as soon as the thought had crossed her mind. She knew things were different now that she was carrying their children, that he had told her that they would all see to all her needs, but for far too long he had tricked her into drinking something that was laced with one of his new potions. Their conversations were often stilted and he would sit there and stare and her, and at her abdomen, while she drank her tea as quickly that was deemed polite. 

She knew each of the brothers was working up their nerves to talk to her and it would take time for everyone including her to be willing to sit and speak about it. She spoke to Shu about it of course because at the time he seemed earnest with his feelings and wanting to make her feel better. She had a soft spot for all the brothers before this happened and in a way, she still did, but Shu had proven himself to actually care for her by seeking her out after her feedings and asking how she was. Most nights he would sit on her bed with her, holding her until she fell asleep letting her listen to his classical music with him. She could feel herself falling for him once again as she had done all those years ago. 

Now though, she would have to content herself with being with  _ all _ of them. She had no real aversion against any of them with the exception of that faithful night, but she knew that they would be bound together for a very long time...a  _ really  _ long time. In time she was certain she would love them, but she wasn’t quite ready to open her heart just yet. 

She was pulled out of her musing when the door to the limo opened. It was her first night back at work since Yui had gone with the brothers. She knew it was difficult for them to let her go, she could tell by the way they watched her leave and the set of their mouths when she informed them she was leaving for work. She had almost laughed when she walked downstairs and all the brothers were lined up waiting for her. They each bid her a good night and Reiji had taken her phone that Petra had bought for her and entered all their phone numbers so she could call any of them if something were to happen. When each other them kissed her on the cheek goodnight, except for Shu who kissed her firmly on her lips, she waved goodbye and left glad to have some time away from them so she could think.

* * *

Entering the building she greeted everyone with a warm smile as she made her way to her sister’s office. Settling at her desk she started working quietly not seeing her sister when she arrived. She pulled out all the patient’s charts that they would be seeing tonight and getting them in order. 

So lost in her task that Yui didn’t hear the door open. Petra squeezed Yui’s shoulder causing her to let out a gasp. Petra let out a small giggle setting on the edge of the desk. “Sorry, I called your name, but you were so engrossed in your work I guess you didn’t hear me.” She shrugged. “How was your weekend?”

Yui gave Petra a small smile, “It went better than I thought it would actually. They were gentle with me. Shu and I had a long talk and I suspect the rest of them will speak to me about things eventually, they each apologized, but I don’t think they’re ready to approach me about... _ that _ night yet.”

Petra blew the air out of her cheeks nodding her head, “I’m glad to hear that. I would hate to see what uncle would do to them if they didn’t behave themselves.”

Yui visibly paled at the thought. She was silent for a moment before looking at Petra from beneath her lashes, “Do you think uncle was serious about mating them? All of them?”

Running her nimble fingers through Yui’s blonde locks, Petra gave her a sad smile, “Yes, he was. He was also serious about taking you as his own if they didn’t behave themselves. You’re so very important to him I wish you could understand. Maybe with time uncle will tell you.”

“It’s difficult for me to come to terms with things. I’m having a hard time giving them my trust as I did before. It’s even more difficult remembering all the times I shared with them in the past. The love I had for all of them was deep before I ah…disappeared. Now, it’s different. They shattered my faith in them. Now he is telling me to mate them.” She shook her head still trying to wrap her head around everything.

“I understand that, Yui. I really do. What they put you through,” Closing her eyes, Yui could see pain flit across Petra’s features before she opened her eyes looking at Yui with a soft expression, “You’ll change them once again. With time everything will work out, I promise. They will never hurt you again.”

“How can you be so sure? I mean, I didn’t think once I came back from stabbing myself for  _ them _ that they would treat me poorly especially when they were all there when I awoke. They were gentle with me then, but one night everything changed. They tried to claim me forcefully.”

“That is why the claim never took place. You must consent to it for them to mark you as theirs.”

“Will I become a full vampire then?”

Petra shrugged standing from the desk, her hand brushing her lab coat, “Most likely. You’ll have to speak to uncle about that when you see him tonight. I know he would never put you or your children in danger. They are his grandchildren after all.”

Yui chuckled and shook her head, “That they are.”

“We have a full schedule tonight, I was hoping you would help me with the patient tonight before we go see uncle for your check-up. We only have a half-night tonight.”

Yui’s face lit up, “Do you mean it?”

“Of course, I do,” Petra giggled. “I thought it would help you understand vampire physiology since you are having little vampires of your own.”

“I didn’t think vampires got sick.”

“They usually don’t. They come here for just minor things,” Petra reached out her hand. “Come on, let’s get started.”

* * *

The first part of the evening went by in a blur for Yui. She assisted Petra with everything, taking down detailed notes while they spoke to each patient. Most of the vampires she met were very kind to her and wanted to feel her baby bump which she didn’t mind at all. Far too many times she got compliments on her scent which creeped her out a bit, but she offered them a kind smile thanking them. Some even brought in their human lovers to ensure their health. 

Yui wrinkled her nose at that one. Yes, some vampires did seem in love with their human lovers, but some just sat in the corner reading a magazine, or looking on their phones not caring what was going on.  _ Those _ vampires seemed to be the ones that were taking their  _ pets _ for the vet for a simple check-up. 

She wanted to kick them in the shin for that alone. 

“Yui, can you bring these to the lab for me before we go up to see uncle?” Petra asked, handing Yui a bag full of labeled blood samples. “I’ll close up and meet you up there.”

“Sure,” Yui nodded, taking the small bag from Petra.

“I will bring up your bag for you, Yui. Just go up to the lab,” Petra nodded towards the door as Yui paused trying to tug her bag out of the bottom drawer.

Yui stepped out of the office stepping over to the elevator pressing the button. She heard footsteps closing in on her causing her to look over her shoulder.

A male vampire from earlier stood next to her offering a small smile which Yui returned fidgeting slightly. He was seen hours ago, and she wondered why he was still in the building. She also remembered that he stared at her the whole time he was with Petra, even when he answered her sister’s questions which she found odd and very uncomfortable.

The door swooshed open and Yui paused for a moment. The man chuckled, waving his hand towards the open door, “After you, my dear,” he cooed.

Swallowing her fear, she stepped inside shifting against the corner after she pressed the button to the 8 th floor where the lab was. The man entered shifting closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He gave her a broad smile leaning slightly closer to her, “You do smell divine.”

Alarm bells went off in her head as she peered up at the man who seemed to shift even closer to her. She gave him a tight smile, her heart hammering in her chest, “Thank you.” She said through a tight throat.

The elevator dinged, causing Yui to jump slightly before she rushed out the door towards the lab that was at the end of the hall.

She heard whistling behind her as she continued down the dim hallway. Looking over her shoulder again she saw the same man following her a little distance away, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Entering the lab, she let out a small sigh of relief leaning heavily on the door once she closed it trying to calm her racing heart. One of the techs poked their head out of the door, a middle-aged woman with long brown hair. She saw Yui there giving her a bright smile, “Yui, my dear, are you alright?”

Shoving herself off the door she swallowed the dryness in her throat, “I-I’m fine, Aya. Petra wanted me to drop off these labs.”

“Of course. Thank you for bringing these up. I know you have been busy tonight going back and forth. We are sadly short-handed tonight,” She took the bag from Yui’s hand and frowned.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

Yui paused for a moment wondering if she should tell someone, “Well, to be honest, there was someone who followed me up to this floor. I suppose he just scared me a bit.”

Aya nodded and chewed her lips, “There should not be anyone up here at this time. Everyone has gone home,” she said slowly. “Would you like someone to escort you back down?”

Yui waved her hand in a dismissive manner, “It’s no problem, I’m sure he is gone now and besides you are shorthanded. I will be going up to the top floor to see my uncle anyway.”

Aya’s eyes widened briefly, “Reinhardt is your uncle?”

“Mhm,” Yui hummed looking at the door, “well, you have a great night, Aya. I’ll see you tomorrow, I don’t want to keep uncle waiting too long for me.” Yui bowed slightly before scurrying to the door.

Entering the hallway, Yui looking both ways before she stepped tentatively towards the elevator, her steps quick. She pressed the button calling the elevator back to her floor, shifting uncomfortably while she waited.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Yui stiffened, turning her body to face who the intruder was. It was the man from before. He was standing a few feet from her with a smirk playing on his lips. “Hello, my dear.”

Yui narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists at her side, “Can I help you? You seemed lost?”

She was tired, oh so tired of feeling helpless against vampires. She knew she was small and most everyone outweighed her by a long shot, but what they didn’t know was she remembered all her teachings from when she lived with her uncle.

He had insisted she learn self-defense because of her size, even if she didn’t have a weapon, she could become the weapon. She needed to remain calm and not panic. Apparently, her heart did not get the message as it beat wildly in her chest, and fear to lick up her spine.

The man smirked at her stepping slightly closer as the door opened. Yui shifted back trying to get into the elevator but she was not fast enough. He latched onto her arm tugging her towards him, “I don’t think so.” he snickered. “ _ He _ may want you, but I think I shall keep you as my little pet.”

Yui didn’t wait to see what he would do next she reared her head back slamming her head into his nose. Hard. She brought up her knee as well earning a hit to his groin.

He staggered back while holding his nose, “I like my women with a little fight in them.” he laughed at her wiping the blood from his nose. 

Narrowing her eyes at him she gave a cold laugh, “Be prepared to fucking love me, then.”

Running towards him she jumped up her feet landing on the wall propelling her to his back. She latched on wrapping her legs around his waist, her thin arms around his neck holding him tight. She knew vampires didn’t need to breathe, but this was to hold her in place while she attacked.

“I see you want to play,” he growled, ”he did warn me that you may be difficult to catch.”

Yui bit his neck savagely tearing his skin from his neck not caring who  _ he _ was that this man kept referring to. She wouldn’t be taken without a fight. Blood splashed against her face when she tore through his neck. Spitting out the chunk of flesh she bit him again shaking her head as she pulled on his neck tearing at the skin. 

Letting out a loud grunt the man slammed her against the wall trying to dislodge her, “I will enjoy punishing you,” he hissed trying to get her to let go.

She knew if she loosened her hold, she would be dead. She was glad she unhooked her legs pressing her knees against his back before he slammed her against the wall, protecting her children. When he shifted away, he tried to shake her off him before she was able to wrap her legs around him again.

Biting him deeper this time she felt the sinew and muscles start to tear as she shook her head snapping her fangs deeper into his neck. Tugging at his head in the opposite direction, she leaned back pleased when he let out a shriek as his head started to rip from his body, her grip tightening in his hair as she pulled harder.

Falling to his knees he let out a gurgled breath as his head dislodged from his neck causing them both to tumble forward, his blood making an arc splashing her as she panted on his back.

Yui growled as she sat up grasping the dislodged head by the thick hair in her hand. Standing up she began screaming at him as she beat him with his own head, “Fuck you. You had NO right to touch me, asshole!”

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her to the ground causing her to let out a feral hiss.

“Yui. Enough,” Shu said as he held her close, “You’re going to hurt yourself or our children.” 


	10. Is she Eve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on this fic exclusively and I know that I have A Child of Sin as well that needs to be completed but they are very similar. I'm going to be changing things with this fic, and that of CoS. 
> 
> To help me move forward, I would like to concentrate on one fic at a time. This one will be longer and will be changed a bit as I'm sure you can tell. The same premise will remain as the last one, Yui will soon learn that she's not exactly a Dhampir, but something more. 
> 
> The rest of the vampires will be making their appearance soon. Delicious times lay ahead with her bonding with all of them while trying to go against the forces that want to take her away from her mates. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Onward~  
Paddlin'

Ayato cracked his eye open as the limo came to a stop. He let out a small sigh and stretched his body before he climbed out and followed his brothers to his father’s office. 

He canted his head to the side and looked towards Petra’s office. The lights were off and the shades were drawn indicating that they had already left for the night. He felt a strange sensation bubble within him at the thought of seeing living proof that Yui was carrying his progeny. He didn’t realize how much he wanted a child until that night he saw Yui at his father’s estate. 

He had always been a selfish bastard, he knew, but he didn’t care. Not until Yui entered his life. He had tormented her for years making her life hell, and still, he didn’t care. She was a _ sacrifice _. None of the previous brides had survived so what made her special? 

When she plunged the dagger into her heart his breath left him. She didn’t want anyone getting hurt on account of her. She _ cared _ for them. None of the previous brides ever cared, all they did was fear them. He lived for their fear, the scent of their tears as he roughly took what he wanted. 

They had been wrong, oh so wrong with her. She had stitched their family back together showering them with love and attention. He waited patiently for her to _ change _ , they had done everything they were supposed to do to encourage it. She showed the traits of a vampire, but not quite enough. They had tried to _ force _her to mate with them during a fit of blood-lust and it almost cost them dearly. Cost them more than they realized. 

Eve. 

His stomach tightened as he thought about Yui...his Eve that returned to him, but that joy was tainted. They should’ve never done what they did to her no matter if she was Eve. He still loved her regardless if she was Eve. During her stay, she had wormed her way into his non-existent heart and resided there and she always would. 

He was brought from his musings when his father grinned at them and waved him towards the examination room when they stepped out of the elevator on the 20th floor. Ayato looked down and adjusted his tie and rolled his shoulders. He was anxious about seeing their children. What if...what if none were his? Would she still bond with him? Didn’t she know how much he needed her in his life, that they all needed her? 

Ayato’s head snapped up when Shu let out a low snarl just as Reinhardt’s phone rang. Petra looked at Shu with a furrowed brow as Shu’s eyes flashed red. 

Reinhardt hissed and looked at Shu, “8th floor. NOW!” 

Ayato felt the tentative bond he had with Yui ripple and he flashed out of sight. He cursed himself for not knowing the building as well as he should. If he had or if he had a permanent bond with Yui he could simply appear where she was. He couldn’t do that and he let out a growl of frustration as he hurled himself down the stairwell, his brothers jumping over the side of the stairs and falling until their hands reached out and pulled themselves to get to Yui. 

Shock didn’t even cover what he felt when he spotted her. 

Shu was the first one to respond and pulled her to his chest and brought her down to the floor with him. The head she had in her hand, the _ dislodged _ head that she held in her hand with tight in her grip trembled with her whole body. “Yui. Enough,” Shu said and pulled her closer turning her away from the man on the floor, “you’re going to hurt our children.” 

He knelt next to her as she dropped the head, the bones, muscles and tendons leaving small lines as it rolled a few inches from her hold. He reached out to her and pressed a kiss to her head as Shu whispered reassurances to her. 

“You’re safe, we’re here,” Ayato said in a rough voice. If he had a heart he was sure it would be beating out of his chest. 

Laito joined him next to Yui and let out a perverted sigh, “You look sexy like that, covered in the blood of your enemy.” 

Reiji rolled his eyes and stepped over the body ignoring Laito’s perverted ways. “We need to take her to father to make sure she hasn’t suffered any injuries and our children are alright.” 

Yui curled closer to Shu, her hands going to her abdomen. Ayato laid his hand on top of hers and kissed her head once again, “It’ll be alright, Yui.” 

Shu stood and adjusted her in his arms and looked at the others and gave them a nod walking towards the elevator. Ayato looked over his shoulder as he stood to check on Subaru and Kanato. Subaru punted the head as he stepped forward, the head making a small crack as it hit the wall. 

Kanato squeezed Teddy to his chest and giggled as he looked down at the mess, “You see this Teddy? Yui punished him for touching what was ours.” He brought his foot back and kicked the body hard before he jogged to catch up to the others, a pleased smile on his face. 

They rode in quiet, their eyes never leaving Yui as she shivered in Shu’s arms. She hadn’t said a word since they found her and he was worried. He thought back to his time with her when she was known as Eve. She still held the same gentleness as before. Eve could fight just like the rest of them, his father made sure of it, but she was never one to use violence so easily, and he had never seen her destroy anyone as viciously as she did today. He wasn’t sure he felt pride as he looked at her or fear. He didn’t want her to change. She was their light, their hope. 

The door swooshed open and their father let out a low snarl as he stalked forward and took Yui from Shu’s arms. “What happened?” They followed him towards the examination room once again and laid her gently on the table. 

Shu ran a hand through his hair with his hand and with his other grabbed Yui’s. He looked down at Yui as her body rolled with tremors, her teeth chattering as she stared into space, “It appears she was touched by someone and beheaded them.” 

Reinhardt let out a startled breath and looked down at Yui. He plucked out his phone, his eyes not leaving hers as he placed his hand on her head and made a call. “There is a body on the 8th floor,” he looked at Shu for confirmation who nodded. “Bring it to the lab at my son’s estate for healing. Be sure you stay with them and keep them secure.” 

Ayato stepped closer to Yui, his hand cupping her cheek. She felt cold to the touch, too cold for his liking. “Is she alright?” 

Reinhardt leaned over the top of Yui and looked down at her, her eyes were blank as she looked up at the ceiling. His father surprised him by kissing her forehead and took a deep breath before leaning back, “It appears my Yui got a little upset,” he paused and turned towards Petra motioning her to bring the equipment forward. “I’m glad that she remembered my teachings on how to defend herself.” 

Silence. 

They all stared at their father. As far as they knew he had just met Yui when Petra had brought her to him. 

Unless. Unless he _ knew _ who she was. 

Reiji placed his hand on Yui’s thigh, his eyes sharp as he looked at his father, “Is she Eve?” 

His father turned slowly, moving Shu out of the way and lifted Yui’s top to expose her abdomen. He didn’t speak nor look at them for a moment, “Would it matter if she is?” 

Pursing his lips, Reiji looked down at Yui, “No,” he said quietly, “no, it doesn’t matter but what I would like to know however is if _ she _ knew when she first arrived to live with us?” His voice was a low growl. 

Reinhardt looked up, his eyes narrowing, “I’ll answer your question only to put your mind at ease even though I don’t like your _ demanding _ tone with me.” Reinhardt lathered Yui’s abdomen with gel and pressed the probe against her before he spoke once again, his attention on the screen. 

“No, she had no idea of her past life. When she was sent to you, I had already locked her memories and planted false ones. She didn’t recall who or _ what _ she was. I had her in hiding for over two hundred years. I didn’t unlock her true memories of her time with us before until you arrived to find her with me.” 

The news wasn’t surprising to any of them. They had discovered that she was Eve on their own. It was Reiji who found the mole on the back of her neck as she slumbered in Shu’s arms. Their world had tilted on its axis when they realized who she was. 

His father continued when no one spoke, “Be thankful I did that for you, boy. Now that she knows she might forgive you for what you did to her. If you remember she loved all of you dearly before I placed her into hiding.” 

“How is she?” Ayato asked again. He couldn’t understand what he was seeing on the screen but his father didn’t seem concerned with what he was finding. He didn’t care if Yui knew or not, the conversation was pointless. What mattered now was she was with them. 

Reinhardt pointed his elegant finger on the screen as he moved. Ayato blinked several times and leaned forward. He held his breath as he began to notice the shapes that his father was pointing out. They were _ small _, so small, perhaps 5-7 inches long. “Here are your children,” he said in a soft voice, “they are all fine and well, growing as they should.” 

Reinhardt took his time and paused the screen several times and printed out pictures, handing them to Petra to put them in Yui’s chart. Ayato tuned him out not understanding what he was saying, as long as the children were alright and Yui was still here. 

Petra and their father moved around them as they took blood from Yui, much to their displeasure, especially when their father leaned forward and licked the small puncture clean. She was poked and prodded and yet...and yet she still didn’t speak.

* * *

Yui could hear them speaking, feel their touches. Her mind kept playing in a continuous loop of what happened. 

_ “You do smell divine.” _

Fear, panic and then determination flooded her. When the man attacked something snapped within her. She was tired of being helpless, being targeted because she was small. She moved fluidly as if she were on autopilot. Something tickled in the back of her mind when her teeth sank into his neck and tore his head off.

_ “ He may want you, but I think I shall keep you as my little pet.” _

She closed her eyes, her heart slowing down to a normal rhythm. Who was this mysterious person that wanted her? She would have to tell the others at some point but right now she needed to collect her thoughts. Besides, she had heard her uncle request the man be brought to the estate for healing. Reinhardt would get the answers he needed. He was their King, their God. He was far more powerful than any being that she knew. He would keep her safe. 

That didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep her guard up. 

She opened her eyes slowly when a hand brushed against her abdomen. The soft melody of Reinhardt’s voice soothed her further when she heard that her children were safe.

“How are you feeling, Yui?” 

Yui turned her head slightly and met Ayato’s emerald eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile. Swallowing the dryness in her throat she tried to speak but only a high pitched rasp came out. 

“I think you may need to feed, my dear.” Reinhardt assisted her in sitting up and her head lulled to the side. She felt weak, tired, oh so tired. 

Ayato shifted and sat on the side of the bed and faced her. She looked around the room seeing the other brothers hover nearby concerned etched on their faces. She wanted to laugh, she truly did despite the situation to see the worried looks. It was very reminiscent of the first time she woke up when she had plunged the dagger in her chest. They had all been there, surrounding her. 

Ayato threaded his fingers through her hair as he leaned closer to her. She was surprised when he kissed her cheek and planted soft kisses on her neck as he held her against him, “Drink, Yui. Take what you need.” 

Taking a deep breath her eyes drooped as his scent washed over her. She didn’t waste any time as she sunk her fangs into his neck taking deep pulls from him, his grip on the back of her neck flexing with each one. 

Flicking her tongue out she closed the puncture marks and leaned back and smiled, “Thank you, Ayato,” she said softly, “I’m fine, just tired.” 

He let out a grunt and adjusted his shirt and stood running his hand through his hair once again making it even more dishevelled.

Reinhardt didn’t remove himself from her back, his arms wrapped around her loosely as he spoke to everyone. The deep timbre of his voice and the rumbles against her body comforted her. Petra sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand joining in the conversation. 

Reinhardt waved his hand and Yui felt the magic brush against her skin and shivered. He bent his head close to her ear and whispered, “I know that you’re afraid of them and have your guard up but I need you to bond with at least one of them. What happened today was why you need them just as they need you.” 

Yui stiffened in his arms but didn’t respond right away. The others kept speaking in quiet tones around each other and it was apparent that he made their conversation private. Leaning further into him she let out a sigh, “I understand.” 

Kissing the top of her head he shifted behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She felt the same magic shimmer across her skin, “Yui, I want you to rest for this week at home. I’ll be there soon to keep an eye on you while the others are away. Be mindful to avoid any more stress or trauma.” 

Yui looked over her shoulder at him and raised her brow at him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, “Remember what I said.” 

Reiji was the first one to step forward and gathered her in his arms pulling her close, “You can take her home now, I’ll be there later tonight to visit your new _ guest. _” 

Yui shuddered as Reiji stepped towards the door, the brothers trailing behind him. She didn’t want to think about that man being anywhere close to her. To be fair, there wasn’t much he could do to her considering she ripped his head off, but still. What if someone else came after her. 

Blocking those thoughts away she leaned her head against Reiji and closed her eyes as they made their way home. She needed this time to emotionally prepare herself for what’s to come. Her uncle wanted her to bond with one of them, perhaps two. Her stomach fluttered slightly at the thought trying not to think about what they’d done to her mere months ago. 

Intellectually she knew that they wouldn’t harm her. They knew she was Eve and the friendship and love they had for each other were apparently still intact on their end as well. To her, it shouldn’t have mattered if she was Eve, they should’ve never hurt her that way. 

Vampires. 

She wanted to roll her eyes thinking about vampires. They were cruel creatures of the night, but there was more to them than that. They had been her family in all but blood. They had loved and protected her, and even when she joined them as Yui, they had started forming different bonds together. It wasn’t anything like they had when she was Eve, but it was there. They were becoming a family and they’d shattered that. Now was the time to place those memories aside and forge forward knowing that no matter what, their lives would be intertwined for eternity. 

Reiji still held Yui as they rode in silence. When they arrived, each of the brothers exited the limo quietly. She shifted slightly wanting to go to her room and get her blood-encrusted clothing off.

Entering the foyer, Reiji looked down at her, his expression unreadable. He pursed his lips as he lowered her slowly to the floor, his arms wrapping around her waist holding her against him. The brothers paused and looked at her as she stood there quietly. 

Clearing her throat she looked up at Reiji and gave him a smile while cupping his cheek, “Thank you, Reiji. I think I’ll go to my chambers and ready for bed.” Getting on her tip-toes she brushed her lips against his cheek knowing that she probably looked dreadful. 

She took a step back and bumped into someone. Shu looked down at her and raised a brow at her, “I think it would be best if you slept near one of us tonight.” His head looked into the shadows and back at her. 

She swallowed and looked back down, “M-my room is close by, and I’m sure you’d hear me if I called out to you. Besides, the familiars can protect me just as well.” 

Shu snorted and scooped her up in his arms. Yui let out a gasp and her hands clasped around his neck automatically. He moved towards the steps and Ayato grabbed her hand, “Oi, where are you taking her?” 

Shu placed one foot on the step and turned back to look at the others, “I’m taking our bride to my room for the day. She needs to rest, and I wanted to make sure she’s protected.” 

Reiji stepped closer and folded his arms across his chest, “And you believe you can arbitrarily decide where she sleeps?” 

“Any one of us can protect us just as well as you,” Subaru growled taking a step forward, his eyes flashing red. 

Laito giggled and spun his fedora in his hand and he leaned against the bannister, “I’m sure she would be protected well in my arms for the day.” He waggled his brows and sent her a wink. 

Before Kanato could speak Yui shook her head. She could see the others were getting restless. They had been frightened when they felt her fear, and couldn’t locate her. There was no way she would sleep next to _ all _of them today. 

However, they did have a point. Her uncle’s words echoed in her mind _ ‘I know that you’re afraid of them and have your guard up but I need you to bond with at least one of them. What happened today was why you need them just as they need you.’ _

He was right of course, and she hated it. 

Taking a deep breath she held Ayato’s hand tighter in her own and looked up at Shu. “If I stay with you tonight, can Ayato stay, too?” she asked in a quiet voice. 

Shu studied her for a moment and looked up at Ayato who was looking at Yui with a surprised expression. He didn’t want anyone in his chambers, well, no one but Yui, but he knew she was still learning to trust them and while he had made headway with her, she had to with the others as well. 

Not wanting to deny her any comfort he gave a short nod to Ayato and turned and made his way up the stairs with Yui in his arms while she held Ayato’s hand in her own.

* * *

Shu left the door to his chambers open while Ayato went to his own to get ready for bed. He knew he didn’t have much time before he returned. He walked into the bathroom and adjusted Yui in his hold as he leaned forward and turned the knobs to the large claw-foot tub that was on a small platform. 

“I can do that, Shu,” Yui whispered against his neck. 

Once satisfied with the temperature he stood her next to the tub and gathered her hands in his own. Looking down at her his stomach tightened with a strange emotion. She looked tiny, frail, so easily broken. She was delicate, he knew, one flex of his fingers and he could end her life, the thought made his stomach roll in response. 

No. He would never hurt her again. The idea of it was aberrant to him. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her pressing his face against her abdomen and let out a long sigh trying to get his emotions under control. She had a way of making him feel. He didn’t care that his cheek was rubbing against her ruined scrubs, the dried blood scraping against his skin. He needed the reassurance she was here, here with him at this moment. 

A tentative touch to his hair and his lips twitched. Yui’s fingers became bolder and threaded through his blonde locks and he let out a sigh of contentment. Looking up he said, “Will you be alright while I go and get you something to wear?” 

Her lips quirked as she looked down at him, her fingers still tangling in his hair, “Yes, I’ve been bathing on my own for _ many _ years if you recall.” 

Shu chuckled and stood. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he strode out of the bathroom to gather clothing for Yui. 

When he turned from his dresser, he saw Ayato sitting on one of the couches, his head in his hands.”I think she should bond with one of us,” he voice was low and rough. “I didn’t like the feeling of not being able to find her.”

Shu raised a brow at him surprised at Ayato being clearly frustrated. 

“But how can we ask that of her after what we did to her? I want her, all of her, but I know I...we have no right to ask her for anything.” 

“I know father has requested that she mate with all of us, but I agree, what we did was wrong, we should have never forced her and I deeply regret my actions towards her that night,” Shu said quietly.

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive us? She’s carrying our children and I want to be a part of that. I want to be a better father than ours. She would be the only one. I’ve had feelings for her since she arrived.” 

Shu’s lip twitched, “Which time?” 

Ayato gave a humourless laugh, “You know I had feelings for Eve and when she disappeared nothing was right after that night, but…” He was silent for a moment before he let out a long breath, “It wouldn’t matter if she was Eve or Yui. I want _ her _ , I love _ her. _” 

“We all feel that way, Ayato. I remember all the times I spent with her as Eve, but I also remember the time I spent with her as Yui. Her gentleness, kindness, the love she lavished us with bringing us all together. It doesn’t matter, what matters is that we all love her, only her.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” a soft voice murmured across the room. 

Shu and Ayato whipped their heads towards the voice. Yui stood there, a fluffy towel wrapped around her waist. She took a step further into the room and studied them both. 

Shu cleared his throat and felt the heat flare through him as he drank her in, “How much did you hear?” he asked in a rough voice.

Yui took another step forward, “Enough.” 

“You know you don’t have to, not right away, we would never pressure you to do anything…” Ayato stood, his face turning pink as he looked away from her. 

“Your father..._ uncle _ wants me to mate with all of you. I’m still healing from what happened before but,” she walked slowly forward, her knuckles clutching the towel, “he’s right that I need to bond with one of you and soon so you can protect our children. I don’t like the idea of being attacked again and you not being able to find me.” 

Ayato looked at her and swallowed hard, “Whenever you’re ready for that just know we will never harm you again.”

Yui gave a tentative smile and looked at him from beneath her lashes at him, “I know. I do know that. What I would like to do is forget that part of our past and move forward. We have children we have to protect. I know how vampires mate, it’s better for their progeny to have their father’s essence mix with their mother’s making them that much stronger. I just needed time to adjust.” 

Shu and Ayato stared at Yui as she looked down at her feet and clutched her towel. They were at a loss for words at the moment, a rarity for either of them. 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Yui squared her shoulders before she looked up, “I would like to bond with you tonight,” she said in a strong voice.

“Who?” Ayato's stomach tightened and looked between Shu and Yui and turned his head, “I can leave, but I’ll be close by if you need me.” 

He took a step away and a small hand grasped his wrist and stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at Yui who released her towel and let it drop to the floor, her other hand reached for Shu’s hand and held it tight. 

“I need both of you,” she said in a small voice, “just don’t hurt me.” 

Ayato turned slowly and stepped next to her just as Shu did, both of them leaned down and planted small kisses on her shoulder, “Never. Never again, Yui,” he whispered against her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonding scene will be in the next chapter, I don't plan on skipping that. :)


	11. Shu and Ayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonding. Lemon ahead.

Once she voiced that she was ready to bond with them they wasted no time in guiding her to the bed and laying her down in the middle. Shu’s body covered her, the roughness of his clothes brushing against her delicate skin sent tingles down her spine. He kept her mouth busy, his hips notched between her thighs as he rocked slowly against her, his delicate fingers plucking at her nipples making her core ache for more. 

It was pleasure and pain mixed into one. 

Shu trailed kisses to her neck slowly making his way down her body. He stopped at her abdomen and kissed it reverently, his warm palm against her skin making her shiver. 

Ayato turned her head, his fingers tilting her head towards him. Yui felt flushed as his naked body lay next to hers, his head tilting at the perfect angle to kiss her. Yui swallowed a moan as Ayato kiss took her breath away. All thoughts became superfluous but one, the unfurling hunger she felt for him, for Shu. A hunger that needed to be filled. 

Her body glistened under the dim lights as Ayato and Shu took turns worshipping her body. She lost count how many orgasms she had, each time her abdomen would tighten and ripple. 

She felt the ache deep within her, needing to be filled, to be conquered by them. “Please,” she rasped. 

She wanted to yell at them to fuck her already, she certainly had waited long enough for them to do so, not only tonight but all the years as Eve as she pined after them. 

Shu’s rumbled laughter vibrated her body as he came up from between her thighs, a wicked grin on his lips. He sat back on his heels and his heated gaze locked with her, “What do you want, Yui? Say it, say it with your words. You know we won’t do anything you don’t wish us to.” 

Bastard. 

She let a small whine as Ayato suckled her nipple into his mouth. His fangs scraped against her puncturing the skin, but it only added to the pleasure. Once he drew blood, he would suck her nipple hard, his tongue swirling around, giving it a hard pull tasting her blood. 

Yui narrowed her eyes at Shu who was watching her as he stroked his length, teasing her. Deciding to turn the table on them, her small hand wandering down her body and she brushed her fingers against her clit, her fingers dragging slowly through her wet folds, then circle her clit. She let out a moan of pleasure as her hips rocked to the rhythm she had set. 

She fluttered her eyes open when Shu shuffled next to her, his head bent to kiss her neck, “You’re a lude woman,” he growled. 

Yui licked his ear leaving a small nip. He pulled back and she saw his cock at the perfect position for her to take advantage. He was stroking himself, his speed picking up as he watched her fingers glide through her folds. Her lips twitched as she shifted her body and took him in her mouth when he was on a downstroke. 

Shu let out a startled grunt as her warm lips wrapped around him, her tongue flicking out, circling the tip. He grabbed her hair, his fingers gripping her tight as he bucked his hips. He let out a ragged breath before he forced her lips from him and dragged her up against his body. 

His cock throbbed between their bodies as he circled his arms around her and claimed her mouth. Ayato moved behind her, his fangs scraping against her shoulder blades as he cupped her breast squeezing them. 

“Ready for us to claim you? To fuck you so you know no other?” 

Yui shuddered at the darkness of his tone, she didn’t answer, instead, she leaned forward, her warm breath brushing against his sweat-soaked skin and licked just above his right nipple. She looked at up from beneath her lashes before her fangs sunk into his skin. 

“Fuck,” he growled, pressing her face firmly against him as she fed. She let out a moan as Ayato’s length slipped between her cheeks and rocked against her, his hands drifting to her hips holding them tight. 

Shu reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a phial, he swirled the shimmering blue liquid before flipping the cork open with his thumb. He coaxed her face up and rubbed the phial against her lips, “Drink this, koi,” he said in a husky voice. He saw her uncertainty and tipped the phial, the liquid teasing her tongue, “It won’t hurt our children, but it helps you relax so you can accept _both _of us at once.” 

Yui’s core clenched as her tongue flicked out and Shu let out a harsh breath before he tipped the contents into her mouth, his head moving back mimicking hers, “That’s right, drink it all.”

Yui shivered as the potion took hold, her body felt warm and her body tingled. She furrowed her brows and leaned away when she felt a small cramp. Her hand went to her abdomen as fear replaced lust.

Shu leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his hand cupping the other side of her face, “It’s a cleansing and numbing potion that Reiji made for us _after_ you became pregnant. Father assessed it and it’s safe, it’s just cleaning your system so we can take you, both of us at once.”

Yui’s breath caught in her throat at the dark whisper, her body warming up with his words. Her abdomen twitched and fluttered, and the pain subsided. Shu cracked his eye opened and looked at Ayato, “You can begin.”

Ayato leaned against her shoulder as his right hand gripped her right hip tightly before his fingers smoothed down towards her backside. She stiffened as his fingers dipped into her folds and rubbed her gently, his fingers entering her, pumping in and out slowly before withdrawing an in a smooth stroke moved towards her backside.

She let out a small hiss when his finger pressed against her _there_. She never considered anal sex before although she had heard about it. Her hands went to Shu’s shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh as Ayato moved his finger in and out of her slowly before adding another.

She couldn’t say it hurt, it felt odd, foreign. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, her breaths coming out in small puffs as Ayato continued to pump his fingers in and out of her slowly flexing to stretch her. She had seen Ayato’s cock up close, she was terrified he would tear her open, she was small, and he was…not.

Shu feeling her distress bent his head and kissed her softly and nibbled on her lip. His hand smoothing down her sides before he cupped her sex. He pressed two fingers in her, his fingers flexing inside and his palm resting against her swollen clit. It was an odd sensation, but she wanted more, something to fill her aching need.

“Oh,” she breathed as Shu rubbed against something that sent a jolt through her.

“Relax, koi, this won’t hurt if you relax. We both want to enjoy you, bonding with you.” Shu growled against her lips giving her a small nip, his tongue brushing against it to take out the sting.

Yui yelped when Ayato gave a particularly hard thrust with his fingers, “You’re so tight,” he hissed. “She’s ready.”

Shu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lay on top of him, “Kneel above me,” he said as he helped guide her into the position.

Yui’s knees bracketed his hips and she looked down at him with a mixture of lust and fear. His hair was dishevelled from her grabbing it forcing his face closer to her core when he suckled her clit bringing her pleasure, his body was a work of art. His chest was chiselled, and she followed the line down to where she knelt. His hips were thinner, and his muscles flexed as she brushed her fingers against him lightly. There was a small V that formed pointing to his cock that was jutting out that was red and swaying.

“Take hold of me and guide me into you,” his voice was rough, and his eyes blazed up at her. Her hand reached down between them, her fingers curling around him firmly and stroked him slowly. He let out a small sound in the back of his throat and tipped his head back, closing his eyes.

His body started to vibrate, and his fingers flexed against her hips, his nails digging into the skin. She smirked down at him feeling empowered watching this powerful creature under her squirming with need…need for her.

“Please, Yui,” he whispered as his hips bucked up against her core.

Rubbing him against her she wiggled her hips and lowered herself. She felt herself stretch as she moved, taking inch by delicious inch of him. She let out a breath when she was finally seated, her hips pressed against his.

Ayato tilted her head towards his mouth covering her lips with his own, his clever fingers brushing against her clit, her hips automatically rocking slowly. Dragging his lips away from hers, he pressed his hand between her shoulders, pushing her until she was flush against Shu’s chest. Her nipples harden even more when their heated skin glided against each other as Ayato gripped her hips and pulled her back towards him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Ayato said.

Shu moved his hands and grabbed her cheeks, and she let out a startled breath when he pulled them apart slightly, his lips pressing light kisses to her neck. She flexed her fingers into the sheets as she felt pressure as the head of Ayato’s cock pressed into her and his hips slowly rocking, each thrust of his hips brought him deeper.

“Relax, Yui and breathe,” Ayato hissed, “you need to relax your body, or this will be harder for you.”

Yui let out a harsh breath and squeezed her eyes shut willing her body to relax. Shu brushed her bangs from her sweaty forehead and cupped her cheek, “Kiss me,” he whispered.

Canting her head to the side she dipped her head and captured his lips. His hand moved to grip the back of her head holding her in place, his other hand slowly stroking her back, his nails slowly dragging up and down her spine.

Her body tingled when she felt Ayato’s hips press against her and hold her still. She didn’t feel any pain, just a sense of being full. Ayato let out a small grunt as he swivelled his hips slowly, “We can move now.”

It took them a few moments but soon they found a rhythm, Yui gliding between them with each of their powerful thrust. Her eyes rolled as the tempestuous feelings inside of her built higher. Her skin was on fire, the exquisite feeling of her clit rubbing against Shu’s pelvis with each thrust and them hitting something deep within her that made her begging for more.

“Harder,” she panted, “Please…please…please…please,” she chanted as her insatiable hunger for them became all-encompassing. She wanted them to ravish her, consume her. When Ayato thrust against her, she pressed back against him, slamming her backside against his thrusts, wanting more.

Shu startled her by sitting up, his hip bucking into her, one hand on her hip, the other on her shoulder as he let out a low moan, a guttural cry as his movements became sloppy.

“Fuck, now,” Shu said with a strained whisper, “Come Yui, come on me.”

Yui let out a breathless cry as her orgasm hit, her fangs ached as she rode her high. Shu bit her shoulder, his fangs sinking into her, his jaw tightening as Ayato continuing to thrust hard into her. Her fangs struck his neck sucking greedily as strong emotion came over her. She could feel Shu’s emotions as she pulled his essence into her, it was magic threading them together for eternity.

Her tongue swiped the wound, her body singing with magic. She was pulled against Ayato as his thrust became urgent, his hand slipped between her thighs and rubbed her franticly with each thrust. Her body quaked as she felt another orgasm building. She wanted to sob as her body responded to his touch, she wasn’t sure she would survive another one.

“Fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Ayato panted.

His hands wrapped around her hair and yanked her head back, her lips pressed against his neck as he gave a particularly hard thrust and her thighs quivered as her second orgasm within minutes washed over her. She moaned against him; her body taut like a bowstring as he plucked her body mercilessly.

A little death.

He bit the opposite shoulder that Shu had claimed, and she growled as her fangs sunk into the tender flesh of his neck, his blood flooding her mouth as she gave several strong pulls. The magic that tied them together hummed through her as her bond with Ayato snapped into place.

His arms wrapped around her as he licked the wound and he let out a pleased rumble. She felt boneless in his hold, it was his strength that kept her from collapsing.

She winced when he pulled out of her, pulling her off Shu in the process. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her with a tenderness she didn’t realize he was able to exhibit. Brushing her hair from her face he smiled at her as he shuffled off the bed and carried her towards the bathroom.

Looking over his shoulder he raised his brow at Shu who had his hands tucked behind his head. “Are you coming, Shu? There is plenty of time to make our bride dirty before we can clean her.”

Yui blushed and wrapped her arms around Ayato’s neck as he brought her to the large claw foot tub once again. Shu stood beside them and kissed the crown of her head as he bent to adjust the water to their liking.

For the next several hours, Shu and Ayato worshipped her until she succumbed to exhaustion. She felt loved, safe, and cherished tucked between her two vampires when they settled in for sleep, their naked bodies pressed against each other. They each wrapped an arm around her possessively. Their magic thrummed against her, as their emotions relaxed her further, their contentment and happiness flowing through their bond. She didn’t regret bonding with them, not even for a moment.

  
  
  



	12. Potential Unlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was longer so it took longer to write and go through. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Here you go Gueta5273847, enjoy. 
> 
> ~Paddlin'

The rancid stench of the dungeon hung thickly in the air. Reinhardt’s claws raked against the metal bars as he walked down the dim corridor, he paid no attention to their _ food _ as they whimpered as he passed. His goal was the cell at the end of the hall. 

The man that had attacked Yui had been healed from her vicious attack now was the time to interrogate him. He had sent Yui out for the evening with her sister Petra so she wouldn’t hear the screaming that emanates from the dungeons. She has always been a curious creature, something he loved about her, but right now was not the time for her to explore. 

He would keep her safe. 

The cell swung open with a simple touch of his hand. He unleashed his power and smirked as the being changed to the table in the middle of the room stiffened. His sons, Shu and Ayato stood straighter as they waited for his command. He had invited them to help interrogate because they had mated with Yui. It was their right as her mates to be present. His eyes lingered on the marks on their neck, an odd sensation burning through him. He was pleased that Yui had taken his advice and mated with them, now for the rest. 

Shoving those thoughts to the side he chuckled and stepped closer to the table, the cell door groaning and closed with a clang, the lock engaging echoing down the narrow halls. “You should be afraid,” his voice a low growl, his claws on his fingers growing longer, “you tried to take someone whose precious to me.” 

The man hissed, his back arching as Reinhardt dragged his claws down his chest enough to break the skin. Blood spilt sluggishly from the wounds, tracking down the side of his chest. “I won’t tell you anything, you can’t make me talk.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes,” he hissed again as Reinhardt repeated the same path digging deeper into his flesh, “I’m more afraid of _ him _ than you.” 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Reinhardt asked as he pulled back his hand. 

The man gave a humourless chuckle, “Yes, our God.” 

“Then you should know I can keep you alive for a very long time. There is no being more powerful than me.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

Reinhardt’s head tilted at the man’s admission. He knew he was all-powerful, and there was no one who could stop him. “You’re a dead man, either way, I’m afraid.” 

The man’s eyes slid shut and shuddered. Reinhardt leaned over to the table to grab a scalpel, the blade glinted in the low light of the torches the lines the wall. Tapping the blade against the man’s sternum, “I could make your death painless, or we can drag it out.” 

Silence. 

Sighing, Reinhardt pressed the scalpel against the flesh of his victim and smiled as the man let out an ear-piercing scream. He would use no anaesthetic to ease the pain he was going through. He would make him suffer until he told him what he wished to know. 

Setting the scalpel aside he tugged at the flesh opening him further, “There are many things I can remove from you, and you’ll still live.” 

The man refused to speak. Reinhardt lost track of time as he continued to work and his sons taking turns punishing the man themselves. 

Shu shook his hand after he delivered a harsh punch to the man’s face, a sadistic grin on his face. In his mind, he saw Yui’s smiling face, the way she cared for all of them. This man laying on the table had tried to take that away and he couldn’t let that stand. Ayato already had his time trying to convince the man and Shu was just getting started. 

Reinhardt raised his hand to stop Shu when he had delved his hand into the man’s opened abdomen searching for something innocuous to remove. Shu let out a small grunt glaring down as the man twitched as he yanked his hand back. 

A breathless whimper. The man blinked his eyes slowly, his head lolling to the side, he seemed to be debating something, “Seiji.” he whispered. 

Reinhardt paused his movements and leaned closer, “What was that?” 

“Seiji sent me.” 

Reinhardt raised a brow before he started to laugh, “Seiji is a weak human. A human with gifts I’ll admit, but he’s not more powerful than I. I could simply flick my wrist and he would be no more.” 

The man chuckled, a wet gurgling sound, “He’s not human,” he let out a small cough, his bloody lips formed a smile, “Nor is the one he seeks. He’s coming for her, and he’ll get her.” 

The man moved his lips, a low chanting sound, his body went rigid and shuddered, his heart thumping once, then twice, until silence filled the room.

* * *

Reinhardt left Shu and Ayato with the body to drain and then dispose of it. He sat behind his large oak desk rubbing his finger absently along his lower lip. He had been surprised that the man had spoken. He could have simply ended his own life as he did just as he did after he divulged what he needed to know. 

Seiji was a mere witch, wasn’t he? 

Yui’s mother was remarkable even for a witch, but he never caught the otherness of her. Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, his mind working overtime. Perhaps the man lied to lay a false trail. 

He had watched Yui over the years, but it was always when she was out of the compound that Seiji lived at, not that he knew exactly where it was. He watched from a distance as she would be accompanied by others, most of the time they were _ training _ her. How to fight, how to work on the magics she could wield. 

The odd thing about each time he saw her from a distance everyone around her was speaking in an odd language. He had thought it was Latin or an old dead language that was long forgotten in the Demon Realm. He didn’t pay much attention to it, his eyes took in Yui and how she was treated. 

An outcast. 

The members of her clan were often rough with her and downright abusive, so much so he had to use his powers to heal her, _ all _of her to make her pure once again. He knew someone was still looking for her. Attempts had been made even after she left. Even though he hated the fact that she was poorly treated, he knew that she would be safer with Seiji. 

When he decided to move into the human realm several years ago, he had abducted Yui under their noses when their backs were turned. He had already settled his son’s in the human realm and sent her to stay with them knowing that they could protect her. 

He had been wrong and he had handed Yui to Seiji on a silver fucking platter. What did he want with her? Why now? Why was he trying to sink his figurative claws into her? Her father and mother had left Reinhardt as her guardian and gave him instructions for him when Yui turned of age when she would come into her heritage. He had thought that meant her magic. 

Standing, he made his way to the door anxious to get things in place to protect Yui. He would surround her with supernatural beings adding an extra layer of protection. He would retrieve the items left for her, and unlock the memories she had with Seiji. He had just moved them, locking them away not bothering to look closely at them. 

He nodded at his familiar as he opened the door to the limo for him feeling out of sorts, something Reinhardt was not used to. He would gather what he needed and eventually move everyone back to the Demon Realm now that Seiji knew that Yui was here in the human realm. He had time to make that happen, as far as Seiji knew Reinhardt was still in the dark regarding his plans. When he returned to the Demon Realm with Yui and his sons, he would go to war.

* * *

Yui yawned and leaned her head against the window, she was exhausted and _ hungry _ . Petra had dragged her from one store to another picking out maternity clothes, baby clothes, _ lingerie. _She shook her head thinking she wouldn’t have an opportunity to wear such things. 

_ When Yui blushed and tried to hide the thong and bralette set, her sister placed her hands on her hips and glared at her, “Just because you’re pregnant, Yui, that doesn’t mean you can’t look sexy. I’m sure your mates would appreciate you wearing those.” _

She wanted the floor to swallow her up. She waved her hands in front of her and yanked the offending garments in her hands and stuffed them under the other decent clothing she was going to purchase only to have Petra load her arms with more for during and after pregnancy. 

She was brought out of her musings by Petra’s voice and a soft touch to her shoulder, “How are they treating you really?” Petra asked softly. 

Yui turned her head and adjusted herself so she could tuck her leg under her to face Petra, “They’ve been really kind to me. I’m trying to forget what happened several months ago and move forward. They know now who I am, and even though they remember me as their Eve, they said they didn’t care, they...they love me anyway. I remember how much I loved them, do love them and that’s helping a bit.” 

Petra looked thoughtful before she spoke once again, “I can understand that,” her lip twitched, a glint in her eye, “So...how many have you bonded with?” 

Yui blushed and looked down. She picked at the scarlet red summer dress that Petra had insisted that she wear it home. It didn’t help that she also shoved the thong and bralette set in there with her as well. Shifting uncomfortably she looked at her sister through her lashes, “Um, two.” 

Petra waved her hand in a come-on motion. Rolling her eyes, Yui let out a small breath, “Shu and Ayato.” 

“My, my, my,” Petra laughed shaking her head, “At the same time?” 

Yui coughed and laughed at the look on Petra’s face. “Yes, the night that...of the incident.” 

“Good, I know you need to bond with the others but it’s a good start. Shu is the strongest out of the bunch being the eldest. It makes me feel better knowing there is someone there to protect and find you.” She chuckled and shook her head, “Vampires are very protective of their mates, just be prepared for that.” 

“Can I ask you something about our uncle?” 

“Sure, what do you wish to know?” 

Taking a deep breath, Yui let it out slowly, “Why did he have three mates. The way that Ayato and Shu sounded, I would be their only one.” 

“You will be,” Petra answered quickly. “You have to understand that uncle is our god, he’s all-powerful and I guess you can say he was trying to find the _ one.” _

“So, if he found the one, he would only have her?” 

“Of course, it is said there is someone for everyone.” 

“What if the others find the _ one _ they’re meant to be with? How can I hope to stand in the way of that and I’m already mated to them?” 

Petra’s lip twitched, “They have found her and it’s you. I’ve seen the way they each look at you, they each orbit you.” 

“Shu said that they each wanted to mate me and that night…” Yui shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment, the pain was just an echo now, but she could still remember the pain, and her fear, “He said that they each wanted me, that they decided to claim me at the same time.” 

Petra grabbed her hand when her eyes slid open and gave her hand a small squeeze, “They should’ve never done that to you. I’m sorry for the pain you went through.” 

Yui squeezed her hand back and shook her head, “I’m moving past it. I have to if this is going to work.” Her hand drifted to her small baby bump and tentatively smiled. 

“I’m just glad Kane wasn’t here. He would have killed them all.” Petra laughed leaning back in her seat, “He may still once he hears what happened.” 

“Kane? Why would he kill them? I’ve never met our brother.” 

“No, you haven’t. He’s a King of the Eastern realm as you know, so that makes us Princesses. He is protective of you even though you’ve never met. Whenever ever I go home to visit, I would update him on what was going on with you.” 

“Princess?” Yui breathed. 

“Yes, we are. This is why uncle wishes for you to mate with his sons. There are very few demonesses’ that are royal, we are the few that still exist.” 

“Then why not you? I’m only half?” 

Petra blushed slightly, “I’m already spoken for, and the boys are not my...type.” 

“Who?” Yui furrowed her brows not recalling seeing her sister with anyone since getting reacquainted. 

“Kino,” Petra sighed wistfully. 

Her eyes widened comically, “No,” she gasped. 

“Yes,” Petra grinned. “There’s something about him that draws me to him. We’re going to be mated as soon as we return to the Demon Realm where he is now.” 

Yui wrinkled her nose, “Do we have to go back there. I like it here in the Human Realm.” 

“Yes, as soon as uncle has things settled here, we are leaving.” Petra’s tone was no longer teasing and she looked guilty as she looked out the window.

Yui decided not to push her for any more information. She knew her sister had been talking to their uncle tonight while they were shopping. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation and decided it would be best to ignore it. It had to do with the man that attacked her. She didn’t want to know what happened to him, she preferred not to think about him at all. She concentrated on spending time with Petra and looking for interesting baby items to distract herself. 

She moved her body and leaned heavily against the door and slid her eyes shut and enjoyed the rhythmic moving of the limo as it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Petra moved her hand across Yui’s cheek to wake her. She frowned when she felt the heat radiating off of her sister’s skin. Placing her hand on her shoulder she shook her shoulder gently shifting slightly closer, “Yui, we’re home,” she said in a gentle voice, “are you feeling alright?” 

Yui blinked her eyes open slowly looking around. The car had stopped and they were parked in front of the estate. Meeting Petra’s worried gaze she gave a nod, “Yeah, just tired, I’ll be okay.” 

Petra pursed her lips for a moment, the door to the limo opened and Juro stood there looking down at the pair offering Yui his hand. Yui stepped out murmuring her thanks to the familiar and stood to the side and waited for Petra. 

Petra nodded at Juro, “Bring your mistresses’ purchases to her room.” 

Petra smiled softly at Yui who was stretching her body, and then placed a hand on her baby bump gently stroking it as her eyes took in the building before them. Wrapping an arm around Yui as she coaxed her forward, she smiled down at her and internally smirked when she heard the others bickering and moving towards the front of the estate feeling Yui’s return. 

‘_ Vampires’ _

The doors swung open and Ayato stood there, his eyes were all for Yui. His eyes looked her up and down and frowned. “Oi, what’s wrong with her?” he asked as he scooped her up in his arms and took a deep breath against her neck. 

Yui swatted at him as he turned and stepped into the house, his brother’s and Petra behind him, “I’m just tired Ayato, I’m fine, honestly.” 

“She’s pregnant, remember?” Petra said deadpan. 

Shu looked over at Yui and grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing against her wrist. Petra knew what he was doing. He was checking her pulse even though his ears worked fine, but he wanted to check her temperature as well. Yui’s heartbeat _ was _ slightly faster than normal. 

Reiji stepped along the other side of Yui when Ayato walked towards the parlour. His knuckles brushed against her cheek, his sharp eyes meeting with Petra’s, “Did you feed her while you were out?” his tone was demanding and sharp. 

Rolling her eyes she answered, “Of course I did. She refused to drink from me so I brought human blood for her.” 

“Stubborn woman,” Shu grumbled and sat on the settee, Ayato sitting next to him with Yui on his lap. “You need to remember to eat.” 

Ayato shook her lightly, “Oi, wake up.” 

Yui’s complexion was flushed and her eyes were closed, she was curled into him, her head leaning against his shoulder, “Ayato, I’m just tired.” she sighed. 

Shu reached out and pulled her onto his lap, moving her so her feet were dangling in Ayato’s lab, “You’ll feed from your mates right now.” His tone brooked no argument. “Father is bringing guests here and we need you awake.” 

Yui snuggled against him, her tongue flicking out against his neck before her fangs sunk into his flesh. Shu shifted, his cock throbbing already. There was something about her bite that released endorphins that zinged through his body, not that he was complaining. It was just he didn’t wish to fuck her with an audience. 

His hand drifted up to her thigh and under her dress, his fingertips dragging against her supple flesh. His fingers curled under her dress at her hip. His fingers brushed against the band of her thong and he let out a low growl. His finger lopped under the band and followed it to the front and back, the scent of her desire spiking. Letting out a low rumble he tilted his head as she fed and said in a husky voice, “I look forward to removing these later with my teeth.” 

Pulling back from his neck, Yui gave it one final swipe of her tongue and let out a breathy sigh, “Yes.” 

“You naughty minx.” 

Yui sat up and slid off his lap licking her lip, her tongue swiping the blood. Ayato grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him, her body leaning over his. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue sweeping across hers as she opened up for him. His hand drifted up the back of her thigh curious what Shu had been commenting about. He let out a rumbling growl as he deepened his kiss. His fingers grabbed her cheek giving it a small squeeze, the dress riding up slightly giving a nice show to the others. Oh, he knew he was being an ass right now showing off what he has and they don’t...except for Shu. She had purchased these for their pleasure. 

Blushing, Yui pressed her lips against Ayato’s and stood as she swatted at his hand and smoothed down her dress. 

Ayato shared a look with Shu and looked back at Yui as she stepped away from them. He knew that they would both be ravishing her tonight. 

Latio let out a breathy chuckle and licked his lips slowly, his hand drifting down to adjust himself, “I must say, my little Yui, you’re looking especially delicious this evening.” He winked at her as she passed him. He found it amusing that everyone watched her every move when she entered the estate, including when she fed and kissed Ayato. The dress had ridden up- with the help of his brother - giving them all a lovely view of the thong she was wearing. Her legs begging to be marked by his fangs making him ache, he had to admit, he had no idea she was such a little vixen. He found he enjoyed it. 

Looking over her shoulder at him, her blush deepened, her hands smoothing down her dress once again, “Thank you, Latio. Petra insisted I buy this and wear it home. She said just because I was pregnant didn’t mean I couldn’t feel beautiful.” 

His lip twitched as she turned away. He looked over at Petra and waggled his eyebrows at her, “Thank you, cousin. I appreciate it.” 

Petra giggled and leaned back on one of the couches crossing her arms over her chest amused.

* * *

Reinhardt was thoughtful as he rode towards his destination. His thoughts were of Yui. She was royalty in the Demon Realm, just like he and his sons were. She was third in line to the throne. Her brother, Kane, had taken over when word was sent to him that his father and step-mother had been killed. 

Kane was overwhelmed with his new duties and agreed that it would be best for Yui to be raised by Reinhardt as long as Petra was near. When he had to send her away because someone was coming after her, Kane was reluctant to let her go with his step-mother’s brother but knew it was the only option at the time. Kane, being the new King of the Eastern Realm was not able to take care of Yui safely even though she was now grown. His Kingdom was in the middle of a war and didn’t want a chance of losing her or Petra. 

The limo pulled up and he looked out at the estate he was visiting. He unleashed his power and waited for them to join him. He leaned back against the plush leather seats and took a deep breath. He knew it was going to be a difficult transition but it was something that had to be done. It would add more protection for Yui. 

He felt warmth in his chest thinking about her and absently rubbed at it. She had a way of bringing out feelings in him that he wasn’t entirely accustomed to. She had grown into a beautiful woman if he had to admit that privately to himself. He enjoyed the small twinkle in her eyes when she was happy. Her scent sent his fangs on edge every time she was in his presence. There was just something about her that had him drawn to her and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He wasn’t used to feeling conflicted. 

Things have changed. 

The limo door opened and four young men slipped inside each looking at him. He studied them for a moment, each of them looking at him expectantly. “You’ll be staying with your...brothers from now on.” 

“Brothers?” Ruki raised a brow.

“My sons, my natural sons. They’re your brothers in a way, for I’m your creator. It seems only fitting that I call them your brothers. You’ll be staying with them while I get things settled here in the Human Realm before we return to the Demon Realm.” 

“The Demon Realm? Why are we going back there?” Yuma asked. 

“That’s where I found you all those years ago if you remember.” He levelled them with a look, “Not only otherworldly creatures live there as you know, but _humans _also reside there as well. That’s where I rule, I am their King, their God. I need to return there soon, and now is the time to do so.” 

He paused for a moment letting that sink in, he knew these boys remembered the Demon Realm, but it was very much different than this realm, it was more antiquated, lack of all the things that made this realm pleasant to live in. No electronics, no cars or pollution. Magic filled the air there. “I need to inform you of a few things before we arrive. You have six brothers that you’ll be joining, but there are two females as well. One is a full vampire, but there is a woman named Yui, I’m partially her creator. She’s a dhampir. Part vampire and part _ witch. _ She’ll be turning into a full-blooded vampire soon. She’ll be as powerful as a founding vampire, perhaps more so. A Pureblood.” 

Ruki mulled it over for a moment before giving Reinhardt a curt nod, “Are we allowed to feed from her?” 

Reinhardt chuckled, “Perhaps in time you’ll be able to, it’ll be more like she’ll feed from you. She’s pregnant now, and with my grandchildren, you’re brother’s children. She’ll need vampire blood to remain healthy. Your brothers will take on that task, but I’ll advise them to let you feed from her, and you let her feed from you in order to protect her.” 

“She’s pregnant with all six of them?” Kou smirked. 

Reinhardt nodded, “Yes. Sadly, it was not by her choice, so be mindful of that fact. She’s still coming to terms with having to bond with them. As it is, she’s only bonded with two of my sons so far. My eldest, Shu, and my other son, Ayato. Eventually, I want her to bond with _ all _ of you.” He paused for a moment. “You do remember the Adam and Eve project?” They all nodded. “She’s Eve.” 

“She’s the Eve we’ve been waiting for?” Kou asked. “The one we’re to mate and create a new vampire race?” Excitement flickered in his eyes. 

“The very one. She’s been living with my sons for some time now, and is very important to _ all _ of us, even to me. She’s over 200 years old, and I’ve known this child since she took her first breath. I need you to treat her with respect, not like how you treat your food. She’s not some human that you can feed from, discard and mistreat. She’ll be your Queen.”

Azusa’s dull eyes looked at him, “You said there is another female vampire? Do you think she’ll like Justin?” 

Reinhardt let out a sigh and shook his head, “She’s Eve’s half-sister. She’ll be living there as well.” 

He ignored the question about Justin knowing that Azusa was deeply disturbed. He understood why he was abused as a young boy. Over the years he had improved, and he had hopes that Yui would be able to heal him just as she did everyone she met. 

“Do you understand everything that I told you?” Reinhardt asked as the limo came to a stop in front of his son’s estate. 

“We understand,” Ruki said. “I’ll ensure that the others keep in line with your wishes.” 

Yumi let out a snort but Ruki ignored him. They owed the man in front of them their lives. He knew that his brothers would do as Reinhardt had asked, but he wanted to give him the reassurance that he would make sure that everyone followed the rules. He was their father, King and their God.

* * *

Reinhardt led his other sons towards the parlour where he could feel the others had gathered. He motioned for the others to sit on the couch when he entered the room and looked around to make sure everyone was here, especially Yui. He had gifts for her. 

Reiji appeared in front of him and bowed in respect, “Father,” he murmured and straightened up. 

“I’m glad everyone is here,” he said and let out a low chuckle. He was amused that everyone was looking at Yui who was perched on Kanato’s lap, his arm wrapped firmly around her just above her waist as he fed from her. The scent of her blood hung thickly in the air and it made his fangs ache. He noticed the subtle changes in her appearance as well. He swallowed thickly swallowing the venom that filled his mouth. 

He looked at his sons and cleared his throat, “I would like you to meet your brothers.” 

Reiji took a step back and looked over at the new arrivals and then his father. He crossed his arms over his chest, “Brothers?” he asked in a flat voice. 

The Mukami brothers sat on the couch nearest Reinhardt unsure how the others would react. They watched him for visual queues and kept their senses open to danger. Their eyes flitted to the small creature on the lap of another. The scent of her blood making their bodies come to life, craving her, for a taste of her. 

“Yes, brothers,” Reinhardt said, “I’m their creator, so in effect, they’re your brothers. They’ll be staying with us until I get everything ready for us to leave this realm. I expect all of you to get along.”

Reiji knew it was a threat. A threat of promised pain if they shouldn’t follow his directive. While he didn’t love his father as a son would, he did respect him because of his intelligence and strength. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly looking at his father noticing the look upon his face. It said this is not up for discussion like so many things in their lives so far. “I understand,” he answered evenly, “Introductions are in order then.” 

He pointed out each of his brothers and Petra who were scattered on various couches as the Mukami brothers gave a small nod to each of them. In turn, they introduced themselves. 

Kou moved forward, his forearms resting on his knees. He nodded towards Yui, it didn’t go unnoticed by them that Reiji had skipped introducing her. “Who’s the girl?” He knew who she was, of course, Reinhardt had just explained to them who she was. He could see the same baby bump she was sporting. At least he hoped it was her, their Eve. Her scent was like no other he had come across in all his years as a vampire. He couldn’t wait to sink his fangs in her and savour her flavour. 

Kanato lifted his head and licked the wound clean. He turned to the _ intruders _ and glared at them, his arms tightening around Yui, “She’s ours,” he growled menacingly, “you can’t touch her.” He didn’t like the way they were eyeing her at all, and Teddy agreed with him. 

Yui let out a small gasp, her fingers curling around his arms as he increased the pressure around her ribs, his fingers turning into claws pinching her skin. She shifted, her fingers digging into his arm gaining his attention. Grasping his chin firmly in her hand, she turned his head to look at her, and to ignore the others in the room. “Kanato, these are your new brothers, your family.” She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his and leaned her forehead against his and spoke in a soft tone. “We need to make them feel welcome. They’re not going to take me away and leave with me, we’re all here together. You know I’ll remain here, with you, by your side.” 

Staring at her for a moment, his lavender eyes searching her face for any deception and taking in her scent he looked for any sign of deception. When he was satisfied that she was telling him the truth, he loosened his grip around her, but kept a firm hold on her, his claws retracting, and his fingers flexing against her ribs slowly. 

Yui felt the tension in his body as his fingers flexed and then relaxed. It almost reminded her of a cat swishing its tail when it was agitated. Yui moved her hand and stroked his face softly pressing a kiss to his lips, “How about later you and I can make your favourite dessert, Raspberry Pudding.” 

Kanato slipped his hand under her curls and gripped the back of her neck bringing her lips to his and gave her a lingering kiss. He didn’t care if the others were there, he was openly staking his claim on her even though he hadn’t bonded with her yet. He and Teddy would have to change that soon. 

Reinhardt watched the exchange with a mixture of amusement and awe. His Eve was always able to calm Kanato down when he threw one of his fits, reigning in his temper. He knew his son was unsteady, just like Azusa. Kanato was unstable due to his late wife’s machinations, but Eve could calm anyone with a kind word or gesture. She would make an excellent Queen for their kingdom. 

Stepping forward he stood in front of the pair as Kanato spoke softly to Yui. Clearing his throat softly so as not to set his son off once again, he held out his hand. “Yui, there is much to discuss.” He said in a calm voice. 

Raising her eyes to his, he tilted his head to the side noting her eyes were a deeper shade of pink, almost red. A smile broke across his face as he curled his large hand in her much smaller one. He gently helped her up from Kanato’s lap and waited as she turned and kissed him on the forehead whispering softly to him as she tucked Teddy in his arms that she had been holding on her lap as he fed. 

Turning towards him she furrowed her brows as he led her to the low coffee table in the centre of the couch configuration giving everyone a view of her. Her breath hitched as she saw the serious expression on his face, “Is everything alright, uncle?” 

Helping her ease down on the low table, he flicked his wrist, a book and a long velvet box appeared in his hand. He looked around the room and unleashed his powers to hold everyone in place. He didn’t need anyone interrupting him while he spoke to Yui, but they needed to hear what he had to tell her. 

He looked down at Yui as she shook under the pressure of his power, a small bead of sweat trickling from her temple as she fought to stay upright. It was impressive considering she was a dhampir, she should have passed out, but here she was sitting straight with a trembling body. He placed a hand on top of her head, his fingers threading through her hair as he released her from his power. He moved to kneel in front of her, looking up at her confused face. 

“You’re starting to scare me,” she whispered. 

He smiled and shook his head. No, she should never fear him. He was her protector. He knew he was possessive of her, but he was always possessive of things he considered his, and Yui was his and always would be. He loved her. “There is never a reason to fear me, my dear,” he said in a soothing baritone. 

Gathering his thoughts for a moment he decided honesty was the best policy with her. He hoped what he was about to do she would understand it wasn’t to hurt her but protect her. “You were born almost two hundred and fifty years ago in the Demon Realm.” 

Yui nodded her head, she already knew that much. 

“Your father was a very close ally of mine, a close friend, one I grew up with. He lost his mate hundreds of years before, leaving him with their children, Kane and Petra to raise alone. Your father stayed at the palace frequently, that’s where he met your mother. Her family was royal, just like your father. She was, however, a human.” He paused for a moment. “She was powerful for a human, she was an extremely powerful witch, making her immortal as well.” 

Yui’s eyes widened and her lips parted. She didn’t know much about her mother, her time with her uncle Seiji blurred and she couldn’t recall a time he ever spoke of his sister, her mother honestly. 

“Your father’s name was King Keegan Fujita of the Eastern Realm. He was a King, as am I with the exception that I’m their God, everyone who lives in the Demon Realm knows this. Your father was a very close friend to me, and when he met your mother he was enamoured with her instantly.

“The thing was, she was a witch, a demon hunter, or as you may have heard your uncle Seiji refer to them as Vampire Hunter. Her whole family was. She was at the palace with your uncle, her brother, keeping to the shadows. She never interacted with people while she was there, and many people never noticed that she was because she hid her presence and scent so well, but your father happened upon her. Your uncle worked for me, as did your mother, taking care of small issues that I couldn’t be bothered with. They would hunt down demons and otherworldly creatures for me in both realms. 

“It took your father two years to convince her to court him, and eventually marry him,” he let out a low chuckle. “She was stubborn, but she did love your father dearly, this I know. Her brother, of course, was furious with her and disowned her until he found out that a year later she had fallen pregnant with you.” 

Yui brushed the tears that had fallen. She was comforted by the fact that her mother and father loved each other, but she knew that her uncle had something more to tell her, something that would hurt. She sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment when he had stopped speaking. She closed her eyes for a moment getting her emotions under control before sliding her eyes open and giving him a nod to continue. 

“Kalon came to me and asked if his mate could give birth at the castle. He knew it was the safest place for them to do so. They had come threats just before your birth stating that they were coming for you. What they planned to do with you once they had you, once can only assume.” He grabbed her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes, “Yui, your mother didn’t die giving birth to you, I know now it was your uncle Seiji that did, and shortly after he killed your father, too. I thought that was the case at the time because I could scent him in the room when I found them, but he claimed to be away in the human realm when you died. However, I now know it was him.” 

Yui’s lip trembled as she struggled to keep her emotions in check, “Why?” she croaked. “Why would he do that? Why would he leave me an orphan?” 

“I think it was because he felt she tainted their bloodline being mated to a demon and having you.” 

“It’s my fault.” Yui closed her eyes in pain, the guilt of knowing her parents were killed because of her almost drowning her. 

Getting to his knees he pulled Yui into his arms and held her tight, “No, my dear, it wasn’t your fault at all. Your uncle sees things differently than we do. He didn’t see the treasure you truly are until it was too late. I brushed my suspicions of him aside when he came to visit and see you for the first time. He was never alone with you, of course, but after seeing you, he wanted to continue seeing you. He went as far as asking if he could raise you, that you were his last of his family. I refused repeatedly since your father had asked me, made me promise, to raise you and protect you, so I took you and Petra under my wing.” 

He swallowed thickly. He reminded himself that he had to be honest with the small woman in front of him. Over the years she had changed him for the better. He hoped that she would understand that in time. What he did was not to harm her, but protect her from emotional turmoil and pain.

“There’s something I need to give you before I tell you the rest.” Picking up the dusty Grimoire, he handed it to Yui. “This was your mother’s, and I kept it safe for you the entire time. I know she wanted you to have it.” 

Her delicate fingers brushed the front of the Grimoire before she pulled it closer to her and gripped it tightly. She looked down at the cover, her eyes blinking several times to clear her sight from the tears that had continued to gather in her eyes. “This was my mother’s?” 

“Yes. It was her Grimoire. It’s mostly in Latin and a few other languages I don’t know very well, but if my assumptions are correct, you’ll soon remember how to read and understand anything in there. It has a spell that I think that will unlock the histories of your people from what I understand. She had told me before she died as she sat there reading some of its contents to you that when the time is right, the book would be yours and the spell will help you understand what you are, and the history of otherworldly creatures and your place among them.” He smiled as he remembered something, “Your parents were a perfect match, your father could summon animals to do his bidding, and so could your mother.” 

Furrowing her brows she looked up wanting to ask questions but he held out the black velvet box in his hand. He popped it open for her to see the contents inside and watched her reaction. Nestled inside on black velvet was a platinum pendant on a long platinum chain. The pendant itself had delicate metalwork on the outer rings. On the inside, it appeared to have two bats intertwined. One red, and one black on a dark blue gem. There were rubies and onyx that were inlaid between the metalwork. 

To Yui’s surprise, she fell in love with it instantly. Reinhardt plucked it out, setting the box to the side, clasping it around her neck. His eyes widened briefly when the stones flashed before shimmering. He lowered his hands smiling as she held it up with one hand to study it. “That was your father’s. He was from the bat clan.”

She looked up at him as a tear slipped from her eyes. “Thank you.” She rasped out. “I love it.”

“Make sure you don’t take it off. It should help with your awakening.” He nodded at her.

Placing the grimoire aside, she lifted her other hand grasping the pendant. Her small fingers caressed the pendant lovingly feeling the magic thrum beneath her fingers. It called to her which she found odd.

Taking a deep breath, he clasped her hands once again. “I want you to know first that you have taught me many things. Before I was a man with one goal in mind not caring how I achieved it or who I used or hurt in the process, and I didn’t know the meaning of human emotions, not to the full extent. You taught me how to love, among other things. I was a man before not even capable of that emotion. You have a way of pulling others to you without realizing you are doing it. You are like our sun in our world of darkness.” Leaning forward he kissed her forehead smelling the salt of her tears under her unique scent that was more potent than before.

“I have done many evil things in my life, and I regret many, but the one thing I will never regret is you. You’re more than I thought you’d ever be.

“When you were a newborn, I had my brother place my deceased wife’s heart in you. I wanted to see if I could make you more vampire than a witch. Your changes were slow at first, but eventually, you grew your fangs getting other abilities. My goal was to create a vampire that was even more powerful than any before. I wanted you to save our kind.”

Yui’s lip trembled as he continued to speak. Her heart clenched thinking she was just an experiment to him, he had been known to enjoy doing so on others, but never her nor Petra.

Reading her expression, he shook his head. “You’re _ not _an experiment to me, Yui. I need you to know that. I kept you safe for over fifty years watching you grow, changing everyone around you with your love and kindness. You’re also a force to be reckoned with when pushed.” He let out a small chuckle. “You’re the best of both. A vampire that could feel emotions…human emotions. Far too long my kind has been cold towards each other. We are dying out because of that.”

Nodding her head, she looked at their clasped hands trying to reconcile what she has been told.

“Sadly, the threat to your life was still real. While you were with me many demons tried to get to you. Messages were sent to me letting me know they _ would _ get to you. Knowing you were not safe with me any longer, I thought of your uncle, Seiji and his offer to take you when you were a newborn. I planned to keep you with him until I could wipe out the threat. I sealed your vampire traits away making it safe for you to be with him. I didn’t want him to kill you for being the thing he hated.”

“He would have killed me?” She asked in a small voice.

“Yes, I believe he would have eventually. He may tolerate me, but he hates all otherworldly creatures which is laughable since he himself is one as well. He’s not entirely human.” 

“I see.” She whispered.

“What I’m about to do may be unsettling. When I removed you from your uncle he was not there to stop me. I placed false memories in your head making it appear you had a childhood with him. A normal human childhood. I sealed all the memories of your time with him away.”

She pursed her lips looking at him. “How will I know if they are real?”

“I assure you Yui, this is not a trick. I want to come clean about everything with you, my dear. I hope in time you can forgive my transgressions towards you. I was selfish to do so, but now you must know how precious you are to me. Your life is still in danger, it was your uncle who wanted you thinking he could change you permanently. Now he found out where you are, he is coming for you. I can’t have that. With this knowledge, it will keep you safe.”

Looking over at Petra she could see the small tears running down her face. Petra feared that Yui will want to leave them. She just got her back.

Sniffing Yui gave her a small nod. She could see the fear in her sister’s eyes. No. What was done was done. She needed to keep moving forward. If her father or should she say, uncle, Seiji truly wanted her dead now for being a vampire, she would like to know what he was like before her transformation. It may help her understand everything a little bit more clearly.

Clearing the thickness in her throat she squared her shoulders. “I understand, uncle.”

Giving her a soft smile, he pulled her into his arms holding her tight. “Thank you, my Eve.” He whispered. “I’ll be here to help you as you readjust, remember you’re Eve, you’re precious to us. Remember.”

Spots of red, black, gold and blue floated in her vision as flashes of memories played in her mind. She let out a pained whimper beginning to shiver against his hold as he continued to speak. The memories came flooding back. She could see them all clearly now making nausea slam into her. It was unsettling.

The training, the pain. The abuse. All of it. It was there for her purview. She was trained to hate what she was. To hate all things that were not like her. How to kill, torture, how to hide her presence. The magic she could wield swirled through her mind. That she was not part _ human, _ she was something else entirely _ . _

Letting out a gagging sound, Reinhardt released his hold on her. She fell forward from the table landing on her hands and knees letting out a pained cry.

Reinhardt gripped her shoulders. “It’s almost over, Eve. Remember.”

Her body began to shake, her hands gripping the floor as her back began to burn. Letting out a shriek she bowed her back trying to get away from the pain that was searing her skin. The taste of bile and blood filled her mouth making her stomach roll and her head spin.

Reinhardt swore under his breath as he watched ancient runes appear on her back. They were High Elven Runes, he recognized them from a long time ago. It was a dead language now. One that many did not know, even him. Each flaring brightly before they settled into her skin a blood red.

Falling to her elbows, Yui gasped for breath. A sob breaking through her throat. Lowering her head to the floor against the cool tile she tried to steady her breath letting out a low groan. She remembered everything fucking thing. Her head pounded, her vision fading in and out.

Reinhardt was frozen in place. He had _ no _ idea that she was elven. Of course, he didn’t know much about Seiji’s background, he just assumed he was human, as well as his sister. He was wrong. They were not witches, they were fucking Fae.

Vampires hunted the Fae for their delectable taste, as well as their magic abilities. Over the millennium, they had been almost extinct due to the vampires overzealous hunting habits when it came to them. How could he not have known? She was even rarer than he thought she was. This changed everything. Now he knew why Seiji was keen to get her back and why her father wanted him to protect her. Not only was she royal, but she was also a royal fucking Fae.

“Shit.” He hissed as Yui slumped to the floor losing consciousness.


	13. Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. Yui explains her runes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are still mine.

Reinhardt released his hold on the others before gathering Yui in his arms. Shu and Ayato flashed to his side kneeling next to their father checking her over. 

“Is she alright?” Shu asked.

“I believe she will be fine,” Reinhardt frowned before standing to his full height adjusting his hold on her.

He stepped away from the others before they all scrambled to their feet following him to the room that Reinhardt had set up previously with all the equipment he would need to keep Yui and his grandchildren safe.

Placing her on the bed he leaned her forward tracing the runes that had appeared on her skin. “What are those?” Petra asked, shifting closer.

“High Elven Runes,” he murmured.

“What does that mean?” Ayato asked, looking down at Yui. She looked different to him now. Her features even more delicate looking, her scent stronger than before, it was intoxicating to him.

“It means she is _not _part human as I’d thought,” Reinhardt said. placing his hand on her head checking for fever as he laid her flat on her back.

“What the hell is she?” Subaru grunted, flopping in a chair. “You said she was a dhampir,” he asked, leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees.

Shaking his head slowly Reinhardt let out a harsh breath, “No. I’d _thought _that Tessa was a witch, as well as Seiji. They are…Fae.”

“Fae,” Petra breathed. “There is not any left that I know of, and if there are any they are in hiding.” “More like hidden in plain sight,” Reiji said, adjusting his glasses.

Yui let out a low moan, squeezing her eyes tightly together. “Yui,” Reinhardt said as he leaned over her. “Eve.”

Blinking her eyes open slowly, Yui looked around the room briefly before looking up at Reinhardt.

He stepped back noticing the colour of her eyes. They were crimson red, the outer ring obsidian.

“Uncle,” She whispered.

Raising a brow, he smiled down at her, “Do you remember?”

Sitting up slowly she squeezed her eyes tightly before opening them again trying to adjust her vision. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him giving him a small nod, “I remember,” she said in a low voice. “I remember everything.”

Putting an arm around her, he gave her a gentle squeeze, “Take your time, Yui. I know it’s a lot to take in right in right now.”

Bowing her head, she tried to assimilate as she remembered. So many memories to sift through. Where does she begin? She was taught to hate what was part of her own being. Vampires. Anything that was dark was to be killed, not accepted.

“Yui,” Reinhardt paused for a moment. “You have some runes on your back now, do you know why they appeared or what they are?”

Trying to see behind her she paled, her breath hitching. “Runes?”

Petra stood behind her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I will take a picture for you, so you can see them.”

Reinhardt removed his arm shifting her long blonde locks over one shoulder. He noticed that her hair felt like silk beneath his fingers, softer than before, perhaps slightly longer. Looking at her profile as she looked forward he tucked a stray hair behind her ear trying to comfort her. His eyes widened when he noticed her delicate ears had a small point to them now. Clamping his jaw when her scent hit him making his mouth water he moved to the side, away from temptation. Her scent was like a siren's call.

Petra pulled out her cell phone leaning back a bit trying to get the best angle to take the picture. She took one that showed all of them, and then one up close of each of them. When she was finished she moved next to Yui handing her the phone.

Taking the phone with a shaking hand Yui looked at the first photo, swiping the screen to take them all in. “Oh,” She whispered.

“What do they mean?” Reinhardt asked.

“I hit maturity,” She said in a soft voice. “They appear when we come into our own.”

Swallowing the dryness in her throat Yui pointed to the first picture, the one of the Eleven Star.

“This is called the Faerie Star. It was once gifted to humans to help bridge the gap to understanding.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “It’s a gateway symbol…umm…it’s kind of like a ticket to go from this realm into the otherworldly realm for Fae. Each point of the star represents different elements or ‘powers’.”

“Powers?” Reinhardt raised a brow. His knowledge of Fae was limited at best.

“Not real powers per se, but they help when a Faerie uses magic,” she shrugged. “They represent Power, Love, Knowledge, Harmony, Power of the Mind, Devotion, Magic. There is more to it, but that is the best summary I can give. We pull from the elements when using our magic.” 

“The others?” Petra swiped her finger across the screen to the next.

Yui studied it for a moment, “This is Thanan, it is for hidden power and inner strength, also indecisiveness.”

She swiped the next one, “Asur, for Eternal Flame. Fae are immortal,” she murmured.

When she saw the last picture she turned numb, dropping the phone. A look of panic settled her features as she tried to remember how to breathe.

Petra caught the phone with ease before looking at her sister. Alarm bells sounded in her head, “Yui, what’s wrong? What does it mean?”

Yui shook her head slowly trying to regulate her breathing. “Senthoi…Unity, Loyalty…” she swallowed hard, “a broken promise.”

Shu gathered her into his arms holding her tight feeling the panic begin to pull her under, “Breath,

Yui.” He rumbled, “Tell me what has you so scared.”

“I remember now. I am…promised to another,” she whispered. “Seiji made a deal gifting my mother to another. When she came of age, mating my father and had me, the…the King that wanted my mother was angered at Seiji. He demanded that he has me instead even though my blood is tainted. I had…” she gasped. “He’ll come for me now I’ve reached maturity, Seiji will know.”

Several low rumbling growls erupted from the room causing Yui to shiver in fright. They were feral…deadly. “He will never have you.” Ayato hissed. “You belong to me. To us.”

Reinhardt patted her head tenderly as Shu tried to calm his Eve down. What he had learned was concerning. Now he knew why Seiji was determined to get her to go with him. There was no way he would allow another to have her now that he had learned what she truly was, not that he would have before.

Tilting her chin up with his finger he cupped her cheek, “My dear, there is no reason for you to get worked up. It’s not good for you or the children. We’ll keep you safe. Hidden, as long as we can.

I’ll get things ready to go to the Demon Realm. You’ll be safer there.”

Nodding her head Yui took a deep breath, her eyes locked onto him, “I understand,” she said quietly, her hand resting on her baby bump.

“Good girl,” he hummed in the back of his throat. He studied her features taking in her perfection.

She was beautiful before, but now she was exquisite.

“You’ll go to school with the others while I get things arranged, it’ll be the safest place for you to be. I’ll also be there at the school when time allows helping to protect you. No one will dare hurt you with the others around. We’re royalty.”

Looking around the room and then back at Yui he addressed everyone in the room, “The rest of you are dismissed. There’re some things I need to discuss with Yui. Reiji you will show your new brother’s to their rooms if you would. I shall only be a moment with her.”

“I’m not leaving.” Shu held Yui closer, cupping her check pressing her against his chest.

Reinhardt frowned slightly before relenting, “You and Ayato may stay. The rest of you out.”

The room cleared quietly, Reiji leading the others out the room. When the door shut quietly behind them Reinhardt raised his hand, flicking his wrist making the room soundproof. “That should keep the others from listening,” he chuckled. He knew that they could hear no matter where they were in the estate having vampire hearing.

“I think it’s time you think about mating the others, my dear,” he said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Yui blushed deeply looking away from his stare, “Why?” She asked quietly. “I’ve already mated Shu and Ayato. Is that not enough for now?”

“It will protect you further. They’ll be able to tell where you are no matter what,” Reinhardt said tilting his head to the side.

Shu quirked a brow. He knew what his father said was correct, it didn’t mean he liked it. “Is there another way to do that without her having to mate my brothers?”

Reinhardt chuckled. “You want to be the only mate she has, Shu?”

“Honestly. Yes. I realize I have to share with Ayato, but now you want her to mate with the others.”

“You knew from the start of this, Shu, that she was destined to be with _all _of you,” Reinhardt sighed. “She’s to be mated to your brothers creating a new race. One that could save us. One that could feel emotions wield different magics. To heal us from Endzeit.”

Shu didn’t miss his father’s implications when he mentions _all _of his brothers. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Shu hissed. “She’s not just a piece of property to be passed around between us. It was hard enough for me to come to terms with my brothers having her, now you want the others you have brought here claiming to be my brothers to mate her as well.”

Ayato growled and stood in front of Yui and glared at his father, “No way, she’s ours. She’s not some damn experiment for you to play with as you have with our mothers!” 

Yui sucked in a breath, “Uncle,” she breathed. “You can’t be serious.”

Moving Ayato out of the way he came to a stop in front of Yui and cupped her cheek, “I told you before you’re _not _an experiment and that is the truth, Yui. I’ve told you everything even though I feared it would destroy you. Unlocking your memories. You are a rare treasure, my dear. Please understand I would like you to mate with them as well. It’ll protect you.”

Shaking her head Yui swallowed the thickness in her throat removing herself from his grasp. He dropped his hands to his side watching her, “It’s difficult for me to reconcile mating four others, now you want me to…to mate the others as well? Uncle, why? I just don’t understand why you need me to do this.”

“As I‘ve said, you’re the light to our dark. The hope we all need. When I mentioned _mating_, I was speaking of all my sons,” he said, raising a brow.

“Uncle,” Yui cleared her throat as she looked at him, her eyes wide. “I can think of another way,” she said quietly.

Looking down at her he leaned closer, “What is it, my dear?”

“I don’t think it is fair for me to mate…several…” she squirmed slightly. “I’d agree to have a child with the others…in time, maybe. I’m not sure about mating though. For me, I need some sort of feelings, and you have told me when someone mates, they must have feelings…to _want _to share, their body, mind, and _soul _with the other person. They don’t know me and I’m _ not _ a whore to be passed around and shared.”

Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his fists at his side, “Who said we thought of you are such? You’re to never think of yourself that way again. Do you understand?”

Chewing her bottom lip briefly she let out an annoyed sigh, “Also, what if they meet someone they want to mate, and they are mated to me already.”

He shrugged. “It is not unheard of to have several mates. I had three because I never found my true mate. You’d be considered the first wife. The Queen of them all.”

Running her hands down her face she shook her head getting frustrated. She’d already known that, and honestly it didn’t really bother her if the others had other mates. She couldn’t satisfy all their needs being the only one. Looking up at him she gave him a half-smile trying to ease the tension building in the room. “_ You _don’t even know me now, uncle. Not really. Not yet. How are you so sure that this is the best thing to do?”

“I know you well enough, Eve. I was there from the first breath you took keeping you under my wing for fifty years, even after that, I watched from a distance. I know at heart you are kind, and you can teach _your _children that kindness like you have us. You can show vampires, as well as others that we all can live in peace.”

She moved out of Shu’s arms stepping closer to Reinhardt looking up at him. “I understand that vampires are sensual creatures and have darker tendencies, they feed off of blood to survive, hunting their victims, and when they feed they like to fuck. The two of them go hand in hand.”

Giving him a small smirk, she continued. “Fae are very much the same way. We are _extremely _sensual creatures. Not only do we eat food to survive, but we also need to feed off others feelings. That is why we have been so sought after. The essence that flows through us is like no other making you feel stronger, we can make you feel things that others cannot, ne?”

Reinhardt blinked down at her watching her. She had never been so outspoken before. She stepped away, her runes shimmering with her movement. “I’ll mate your sons, your true sons. I’ll get to know the others first. I am not sure about mating them, uncle. I understand what you are thinking, but it will take me time. Let me get through this first pregnancy first before we plan any more. Can you do that for me.”

Sighing Reinhardt nodding. A curt nod towards her back, “I will.” No. He would not let her go, she would be bound to him so tightly she would never escape his family. She was part of his clan, no other. She would know her place eventually.

He knew she needed to find her place within this new world she had been thrust into without realizing she was already part of it. He would watch over her ensuring her safety. He was speaking the truth when he said she was dear to him. The more time he spent with her, the more he was drawn to her. The attraction kept building, but he always brushed it to the side knowing she was to be with his sons. Now he knew why.

Turning, she met his eyes. “Thank you, uncle,” She stepped closer pressing her small frame against his as she got on her tiptoes brushing her lips against his cheek.

He watched her go, Ayato scooping her up in his arms with Shu giving him a warning glare before following them out. Now she knew what was expected of her, he would give her the time she requested of course, and not pressure her into mating the others.

She was correct that he didn’t _really _know what had happened in the two hundred years she was away. He could only catch glimpses of what had happened while she was away from his grasp, what he saw angered him as it was. What else had he not seen? He was interested to see what gifts she would bring to his clan.

She was in danger right now, which made his anger begin to build. He would protect her, a world without her in it seemed dull in comparison. For once he looked forward to his long life with her in the fray of things not wishing for death by the hands of one of his sons. No. She wasn’t an experiment for him. She was much more. When things were taking care of with this threat he would make her understand, to yield to him. She had no choice, he was her King and God as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Reinhardt being attracted to Yui? Do you think he'll try to mate her, too?


	14. Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Hydradog89, please enjoy.

After Yui had transitioned and released her Fae heritage, Reinhardt had decided to move her down to the ground level. His reasoning was, even though there were now ten vampires near her when she slept, he would feel better with her being next to his room, and across from Petra’s. Not only that, it was close to the dungeons and that’s where the portal to the Demon Realm was. The room he provided was too much for her. 

She had a set of rooms, not just one. She had a sleeping chamber, a small visiting area with a desk and bookshelves stuffed with all sorts of books imaginable. The vanity was also crammed with jewels too gaudy for her to even consider wearing. The bathroom and walk-in closet together were as big as her old room. When she asked Reinhardt why she was given such extravagance, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead and told her it was the Queen’s chambers and that she would be Queen soon enough. 

He also made a point about her changing body, that the bigger she got, she would have a problem navigating the stairs. 

He did have a point, but. 

She didn’t like to be reminded that her mid-section was ever-expanding. She looked about six months pregnant when she was only four.

He also suggested that one of her vampires slept with her during the day, it was good for the children to have their father’s auras near them. She couldn’t deny that she did feel better when they were close to her, so she relented. 

Reiji had taken it upon himself to make a schedule and hand it out to his brothers. She wouldn’t have to sleep near the new brothers and she was thankful for that fact. She hardly knew them. She was looking forward to getting to know them, she wondered if they were like the others. Would they have a pleasant disposition because they were once human? She didn’t know, but she would find out. 

Tonight was the first night she would be returning to school, and she was not looking forward to it. She felt awkward in her body, and she’s missed so much school she was sure she would never catch up. Reinhardt had told her that he had made arrangements for her to continue where she had been and that he would personally help her with any schoolwork she needed help with. He was the school doctor so he would be there from time to time to ensure she was progressing well and safe. 

She just wanted to go back to work.

She had told Petra that she wanted to go back to work, but Petra said it was best for her to be near the brothers. One, she needed their auras to be close, and two, she should get to know the newer additions to their household. While she agreed to a point, she felt as if her life was being dictated, and she hated that. She had no control of her body, or who she mated. Her uncle was insistent that she mated all the brothers. She would work on mating the ones she knew and then think about the rest later. 

She was Fae now, she felt different. Magic thrummed under her skin and she felt...aroused most of the time. The Fae fed off emotions, it didn’t matter if they were happy or sad, they fed. During the hight of sex was the best, but she wasn’t about to tell anyone that. She had to hold some secrets of her own. 

She sat with a towel wrapped around her as she sat at her desk and flipped open her mother’s old grimoire. It had a vast amount of information for her, and she devoured it. Most of the things her mother had written down, the spells, etc, she already knew. The book contained many things written in elvish and was glad that no one could understand it. It would be too dangerous for anyone to know that the Fae did thrive in the Demon Realm, just right under their noses. They had found a way to achieve mortality, and she knew that she would ensure that her children did as well. They were close to immortal due to their heritage, but accidents happened, so did murder. She had a way to get around that. The thing was, did she want vampires to have this knowledge? She didn’t know. 

She rubbed her abdomen and played with the pendant as she read a particular section about souls. She wanted to understand the process before she did anything hasty, she thought she already knew it from her time with Seiji, but she needed to be sure she wasn’t missing a step. Her children were already precious to her and wouldn’t think of harming them. Her finger brushed against the middle stone and felt the pulse of power under her fingertips. She smiled and looked down as the stone shimmered. At one time this necklace was attached to her father. It let everyone in his clan know that he lived. Now that it was passed down to her, she could feel the lifeforce of her sister and _brother _pulse. She wondered if they could feel hers, too. 

She thought about Kane and what Petra had said about him. Would he want to know her? From what Petra said he wanted her to be safe, but Yui wasn’t his full-blooded sister. Would that matter to him? She also wondered if she would be able to travel to his kingdom to meet him finally, or if she could summon him when she did return to the Demon Realm. Too many things to be thinking about when she should be getting dressed for school. 

A small knock on her door pulled her from her reading and musings. She clutched the towel tighter against her as she padded across the room and cracked the door open. 

Reiji stood on the other side with a school uniform over his arm. It reminded her vaguely of the first time he brought her a uniform and demanded she changes. Thank Kami that this situation was different. 

Adjusting his glasses he gave her a twitch of his lips, which for him was a broad smile, “May I come in for a moment?” 

Chewing her lip she took a deep breath and stepped back and opened the door to let him in and shut the door behind him once he entered. 

He turned to speak, but the words died in his throat as his eyebrows rose and took in what she was wearing, or decidedly not wearing. Clearing his throat he tried not to linger on her body, but failed miserably, “I brought you a new uniform.” He stepped slightly closer and adjusting his tie, he swallowed hard before giving her a curt nod. “I also wanted to ensure you were feeling well enough to attend school this evening.”

Moving her hand to her baby bump Yui bit her bottom lip sucking it briefly into her mouth. A motion that had Reiji internally sighing. What he wanted to do with that mouth of hers. He would have to wait.

She had already bonded with Shu and Ayato last week something that had surprised all of them. She made no indication she was ready for the rest of them yet, but he would be patient. Even though bonded fully with his brothers, Yui still spent time with all of them equally, something they were grateful for. 

What made him pause in convincing her to bond with him right now was what happened two days ago when his father unlocked all her memories. She wasn’t human, she was Fae. He had never seen Fae before, but he could see it now that he studied her delicate features, they were even more defined now, not human marking her as different.

His length stiffened thinking about taking her here and now. It would be easy for him to close the distance between them, tugging the small towel from around her taking in her nude form. He would ravish her. To fuck her until she screamed his name. But again, he would curb that desire and wait. Her scent was driving him slowly insane as it was, it was so much stronger making his mouth water, his fang aching to sink into her delectable neck. He now understood why the Fae had been hunted to the brink. They were intoxicating.

They would be leaving for the demon realm soon enough. Perhaps then she would be more accommodating to his pursuit of her. He knew she was confused now with everything that had happened and the memories that had come rushing back to her. She had been quiet…too quiet the last two days for his liking.

She spent most of her time alone in her room reading the dusty grimoire that his father had given her, trying to unlock the rest of its secrets. She was not forthcoming about what she had learned, or what she remembered with her time with her uncle, Seiji. He hoped in time she would.

Having four other _brothers _added to the mix certainly didn’t help any either. Yui didn’t trust _them _easily after what they had done to her previously, which he couldn’t blame her for, not really. Now there were others that she was trying to get accustomed to.

He was pulled back to the present when Yui’s soft voice was heard. “Do you think it will be appropriate for me to go there being pregnant?”

Smirking at her he stepped forward cupping her cheek causing her to blush. “We do not attend a typical school, Yui. We are filled with the supernatural as well as humans. No one will even bat an eye.” He stared deep into her eyes, the pad of his thumb brushing against the apple of her high cheekbones. He was pleased by her reaction to him.

Kissing her forehead, he shook his head. “I took the liberty of getting a uniform that will fit your growing body.” He said a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “No need to worry about what others will think.”

Adjusting his glasses, he looked her over once more before pressing the uniform to her waiting hands and stepped towards the door. “I will give you privacy to get ready. We'll all meet you in the limo.”

Yui waited for a few moments before she stepped into her bedroom looking around to make sure no one was around. She lifted the uniform tilting her head to the side studying it for a moment. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on what she wanted. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down and giggled. She had done it. What she wore was just like the uniform that Reiji had given to her.

Looking in the mirror briefly before she left she smiled. Her hair was done in a small updo. Small tendrils of hair framed her face. Grabbing her bag, she made her way out to meet the others. Closing her door quietly behind her she let out a chuckle. Being a Fae had its perks. She didn’t have to worry about getting frustrated with clothes not fitting her any longer. She could just think about it, dressing with a mere thought, she could even change her outward appearance, but she didn’t think the others would appreciate it if she arrived looking thin with a toned abdomen, they would most likely freak out on her. She did, however, change her ears. She wondered if she could do the same with the others. She would have to test that later.

* * *

Sliding into the limo she shut the door quietly leaning her head on the window as they started forward. Ayato grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips bestowing a sweet kiss.

Her eyes met his, his emerald eyes twinkling in the dim light. “You need to stay close to us tonight, Yui.” He said in a serious tone. “Your scent has changed even more.”

Furrowing her brows, she cleared her throat as Ayato scooted slightly closer to her. “What do you mean?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“He means that you smell even more delicious than you did before,” Subaru said, giving her a pointed look. “We can control ourselves, but the others at school may have a hard time doing so” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh,” Ayato grumbled.

Shrugging her shoulder, she looked back out the window before speaking. “I’m not worried about that.”

“Tch, you should be,” Subaru growled.

Looking over at him, she gave him a wide, fanged smile before she concealed her scent and aura. “See…no problem.”

“What the fuck, Yui.” Ayato leaned forward, taking a deep breath. “Why can’t I sense you?”

“I was taught how to conceal my scent, as well as presence if need be. It won’t be an issue. To everyone else, I should smell like an ordinary human.”

“Interesting.” Reiji murmured, adjusting his glasses. Looking over at his new brothers. “Can you or the others smell her scent? Does she smell human to you?”

Yuma smirked over at Yui leaning slightly forward. “She still smells sweet, but yes, she doesn’t have anything ‘extra’ that draws you in.”

“I like her other scent better,” Azusa said slowly. “The one where she smells like our Eve.”

Shu let out a low warning growl, his eyes slowly opening looking at Azusa briefly before looking at Yui. “You’ll be fine,” he said in an even voice. “You’re not to leave our side while we are there.”

Yui rolled her eyes looking out the window once more. “Fine,” she grumbled. She wasn’t going to argue with them. She did feel slightly better knowing that she had the added layer of protection around her. Seiji was ruthless, all his followers were. She was scared he would come for her.

* * *

The first part of the night dragged on for Yui. Several of her female classmates came up to her wanting to talk to her, wanting to know where she had been. Honestly, she had no idea what to tell them. She skirted around the topic telling them she was visiting her sister for a time and just returned.

They seemed to have bought it.

The bell sounded letting them know it was lunchtime. Ayato stood and walked over to her desk holding his hand out, “We’ll meet the others, come on.”

Yui slipped her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze as they waited for Azusa, Kanato and Kou to join them. 

Taking the lead, Ayato kept her close to his body while the others walked behind her in a wide arch, she thought the whole thing ridiculous, but if it made them feel better, she wouldn’t put up a fuss... She knew how to protect herself, they knew that she could, but didn’t know to what extent. She had more training when she was with Seiji they were unaware of. 

Ayato picked her up bridal style once they reached the stairs and she let out a loud yelp, “You don’t have to carry me, you know,” she said in a furious whisper, “What will people think?” 

Ayato met her eyes and looked ahead once again, “They’ll think nothing about me carrying my mate. Even though you concealed your scent, I can still smell me and Shu on you. They’ll know who you belong to.” 

She pinched him on his chest.

“Oi, what the hell was that for?” 

“I don’t belong to you,” she pouted and crossed her arms. 

He smirked down at her and rolled his eyes, “Yes, you do. Just as I belong to you.” He stopped and looked down at her with a raised brow, “Unless you want me to stray and be with others?” 

His face was teasing as she glared up at him. She liked this side of him. It reminded her of the old Ayato. The Ayato that she knew when she grew up with him as Eve. Tilting her head higher she gave a small sniff and tilted her head away from him, “Do as you please, but you’ll not be warming my bed anytime soon, if ever.” 

Kou snickered and Ayato shot him a glare as he started walking once again. Ayato kicked the door that was propped open on the roof. He strode with purpose to the others and crouched down and set her on her feet. Shu grabbed her wrist and helped her down to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. 

Ayato sat next to her and stared at her for a moment before he spoke, “You know I was joking, don’t you?” 

“Oh, Kami, Ayato, I know.” She sighed, “I know you’d never fuck another girl now that we’re mated.” 

Reiji sucked in a sharp breath and looked between the two, “Language, Yui. You’re a lady and you must show decorum at all times.” 

She looked over at him and raised a brow, “I think decorum went out the window when your father insisted I mate everyone sitting here, don’t you think?” 

He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, “You’ll soon understand that mating, or having several mates is not uncommon in the vampire world. I’ll tell you this before we drop the subject so there is no misunderstanding. As far as we’re concerned you’ll be the only mate we’ll have. When a vampire chooses another mate over his first it’s because they’re lacking or can’t produce the heirs they need. With you, you’re special, Eve. I know how my brothers feel. We’ve wanted you since we knew you, and that’ll never change.” 

“Eve?” Yui chuckled. 

Reiji gave a firm nod, “You’re our Yui, but you’ll always be our Eve first!.” 

She let the matter drop and tried to speak to the others as Shu insisted he feed her some fruits and cheese. She would be in the middle of speaking and he would press food against her lips all the while kissing and nipping at her shoulder, it was decidedly distracting. 

“Do you like Strawberries?” Yuma asked. 

She nodded as Shu pressed one against her lips, she turned her head and shook it, “I’m full.” 

Shu sighed and tossed the Strawberry in the container, “You need to fill your other needs, it’s Subaru’s turn.” He helped her to her feet, his hands lingering on her hips, the tips of his fingers brushing against the back of her legs causing her to shiver. He chuckled as she wobbled towards Subaru who opened his arms wide to help her down on his lap. 

The good thing about feeding from Subaru was that Yuma was seated next to him. She noticed that Ruki didn’t say much, his eyes tracked her wherever she went when in his presence, but never engaged in conversation. It was like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. 

Kou would preen himself constantly, he too, would watch her. She noticed that the girls flocked around him, but she didn’t know why. He wasn't unfortunate-looking by any means, but they acted like he hung the moon. 

Then there was Azusa. She felt bad for him. His aura was one that carried pain, much like Kanato’s. She would have to figure out what was wrong and try to coax him into speaking with her. If she was going to spend time with each of them for...well, eternity. 

“Do you like Strawberries?” Yui asked Yuma who was watching her as she squirmed in Subaru’s lap. 

“Yes,” he said with his customary smirk, “I enjoy gardening.” 

This surprised her. She smiled over at him and nodded, “I would love to help you if we ever have a garden. I think we had one in the Demon Realm, I’m sure uncle will allow us to work if you want to.” 

He eyed her for a moment before giving a perfunctory nod. She didn’t buy his disinterest, she could see the excited gleam in his eyes. 

She turned to Subaru and wrapped her arm around his neck and smiled at him. He raised a brow at her as they looked at each other. Something in the atmosphere changed as they did. She saw lust flash in his eyes as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and pressed hers more firmly against his. She loved Subaru even though he did hurt her. He was always so angry, but he was also shy and lacked confidence, something she wanted to change. He was worthy of love and affection. She remembered their time together when she was Eve to everyone. He was always by himself unless she dragged him off somewhere and spent time with him, which she did as often as she could. He would even sleep next to her on some days when he was having a particularly bad day. 

The kiss deepened and he slid his tongue in her mouth, licking her fangs slowly, sensuously, letting out a pleased growl when she reciprocated. This was the first kiss they shared, and as far as kisses, she was pleased to find that he was an excellent kisser to the point he was making her toes curl. 

Kou let out a low whistle and Yui was jerked back to the present. She pressed her lips to his once more and moved to plant small kisses to his neck. She sank her fangs into his neck gently and fed slowly, taking her time in enjoying being with him showing her love and appreciation for nourishing her and their children. 

“Do you notice that she releases endorphins when she feeds?” Reiji asked. 

Shu chuckled, “Yes, it makes it difficult sometimes when she is flooding my system with them. All I want to do is fuck her and devour her.” 

“Must you always be so crude, that’s our bride you speak of,” Reiji’s sharp voice rang through the air. 

Yui sighed and licked Subaru’s marks, giving it an extra lick for fun. She pulled back and licked her lips slowly and gave him a tiny smile, “Thank you, Subaru. I feel better now.” 

He was flushed, and his pupils were blown wide as he looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her trying to help him get his balance back. She knew she did release endorphins and she was sure they were stronger now that her Fae heritage came to pass. Blood Fae was a lot like vampires, but they could release different endorphins depending on their mood. Most of the time when feeding, she didn’t think about it, just the warmth that she felt when she fed, she was sure her endorphins were a reflection of that. 

“I’m only telling the truth,” Shu finally said, “You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same.” 

Reiji decided not to answer that question. Instead, he stood and straightened his tie and jacket, “It’s almost time to get back to class.” 

Yui shifted and moved to stand up. Yuma stood beside them and leaned down and helped her to her feet. She blushed and straightened her uniform as she let out a small laugh, “I’m not sure how much longer before I won’t be able to move.” 

He scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the door. Shu let out a small snarl as they passed, but Yui shook her head and tried to send reassurance through their bond. If they were going to be living together, they all needed to learn to get along. 

Yui looked up at Yumi as she fidgeted with her tie, “You know you don’t have to carry me,” she said quietly, “I must be too heavy for you.” 

He let out a snort as he looked down at her and then forward once again, “I'm a vampire, you’re light, you worry too much.” 

“Well, thank you for helping me. I’m glad that we are getting to know each other better.” 

His face turned slightly red and gave her a nod. 

She placed her hand on his chest and cleared her throat uncomfortably,” I um, I need to use the bathroom,” she whispered knowing full well he could hear her. 

Changing directions Yuma walked to the bathroom. What surprised and shocked her was how he kicked the door open and walked in there, “Wait!” She squeaked, “You can’t be in here!” 

He smirked down at her and raised a brow as the others followed into the bathroom as well. It was getting far too crowded, and Kami, she didn’t want to pee with the others right outside the stall. 

He set her down and looked down at her, “Father said that we are to follow you everywhere and not lose sight of you. I think this would be out of our sight, would it not?” 

Yui huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “I will _not _go to the bathroom with all of you in here, now go! If you must be close, you can stand outside the door, but not in here!” 

Shu stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her, “Father did say…” 

“I don’t care what he said, out, NOW!:” she snarled. 

Shu laughed and raised his hands in surrender, “We’ll be outside waiting for you to finish. Just call us if you need us.” 

“I believe I can manage this myself, thank you.” 

One the door thudded shut, she went into the stall grumbling the whole time about high-handed vampires and the lack of privacy. She knew they could hear her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not even a little bit. 

Washing her hands, the hairs on the back of her neck tingled as she felt someone at her back. She felt the whisper of magic brush past her as runes flared against the door. 

Looking in the mirror she kept her face calm as she looked at the person behind her. This girl, Ayame had been hanging around Ayato and Laito and even Reiji for years, “What do you want?” she asked briskly, shaking her hands out and grabbing paper towels to dry her hands. 

Ayame smirked and shoved her. Yui’s shoulder hit the wall, and her head knocked against the dispenser that the _humans _used with feminine products. She tilted her head towards Ayame who bared her fangs at Yui, “I want you gone, bitch. I heard that AYato and Shu knocked you up and now you mated them. You can’t have them! I’ve given them everything! EVERYTHING!” 

Yui grinned at the girl, she could hear Shu yelling at Ayame to open the door and repeated bangs trying to gain access. “Oh, I’m not only carrying Shu and AYato’s heirs, but I’m also carrying all of theirs.” 

“You fucking whore, you’re not even a vampire!” she screeched, her nails growing longer as she launched herself at Yui. 

Yui stood her ground and her grin grew wider as she engaged in battle.

* * *

Shu slammed his shoulder against the door and felt the magic ripple. He began to panic when he smelled Yui’s tantalizing scent. 

Blood.

Yuma hissed when the scent hit his nose and joined Shu in ramming the door. He didn’t know Yui that well, but he felt a connection to her already. She was a small little thing compared to him. He usually didn’t care for anything, but for some reason, her gentleness called out to him. He was surprised she wasn’t bitter considering what happened to her, what _they _did to her. 

The runes buckled once again and Yuma and Shu gave one more good slam against the door and it burst open, All of them rushed in and paused at what they saw. 

Yui had Ayame against the wall by the neck, her nails embedded into the girl's flesh. The surprising part was that Ayame wasn’t struggling. She had a dazed look on her face. 

“Now, I know you didn’t mean those awful things you said to me, did you?” 

“No,” Ayame whispered. 

“I didn’t think so,” Yui cooed shifting closer, “You’re right about one point, I’m not a vampire, I’m something far worse, something you should fear.” Yui’s fangs snapped down and grew in length. 

Yui took her other hand, the tips of her fingers stroking Ayame’s face gently, “I can make you feel things you don’t want to. Your body is starting to heat up, you have an unquenchable thirst for something, something to bring you pleasure.” 

Ayame whimpered and reached out for Yui who tsk’d her, “Nuh ah, I didn’t say you could touch me, did I?” 

Yui shifted her knee between Ayame's legs and grinned at her when she started to grind against her thigh, “Such a little whore you are, look at you trying to get off.” 

Yui took a deep breath and tilted her head back and held her breath for a moment before letting out slowly. She looked back at the girl who was keening. “Now, you’re going to leave what’s mine alone, aren’t you? I don’t want you going near any of them. That includes Ruki, Yuma, Azusa, and Kou. They don’t want you. They’re not meant for you.” 

“No,” Ayame groaned, “No, I won’t.” 

Yui removed her leg, taking another deep breath before she let the girl drop. Yui crouched down and cupped the girl's cheek, her thumb rubbing against her bottom lip, “Now, go find someone who’s willing to assist you with your...problem. Remember, next time I won’t go easy on you. I can make you feel things, do things against your will. You wouldn’t want to walk off the roof now, would you?” 

Ayame let out a small sob and grabbed her neck to stop the bleeding. Yui let out a small sigh and rubbed her thumb against the wounds and whispered a small incantation and the wounds stopped bleeding and closed up. 

Standing she looked down at her and raised a brow, “Now, go.” 

Ayame scrambled to her feet and bolted from the room, pushing through the men who stood there watching Yui. 

Yui didn’t look at them for a moment, just looked at the wall for a moment before turning slowly to look at them. She snapped her fangs back and hid them and gave them each a warm smile. “I was still hungry and needed to feed.” 

“Feed?” Latio choked out trying not to laugh. 

Yui shrugged and smoothed down her uniform., “Emotions, Laito. I feed off emotions, too.” 

“That was fucking, hot,” he whispered pushing forward and gathered Yui in his arms and nuzzled her neck and moved to lick her head wound that was slowly trickling. Yui swatted at him and let out a small laugh, “Stop. Not here. I'll be fine.”

Laito let out a small groan and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her with him. Yui met the gaze of everyone and tried to smile at them. They each gave her each a strained, shocked smile and let her pass as Laito kept up a stream of conversation as he escorted to class. 

Reiji looked at Shu and they each shook their heads each thinking the same thing, that Yui surpassed all their expectations and better stay on their toes to not piss her off. 


	15. Subaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, skip it if you don't want to read. :)

Yui thought it was odd that one the way home the brothers were all quiet and stared at her. She supposed it was odd for them to see her feeding off someone’s emotions, but she _was _hungry. 

She readied for bed and padded to her chambers to sleep for the day. She wasn’t sure if any of the brothers would show up to rest with her for the day. They were acting odd with her. It hurt if she was being honest with herself. She was different now, she knew. DIfferent from the Eve they knew and loved, and certainly different than Yui, the meek girl that first arrived here at the estate. 

She liked these new changes, she embraced them. She was strong and powerful, but she wasn’t conceited like they were. She still had her flaws, everyone did. She was far from perfect. She hoped that they would accept the new version of Yui and still accept her. She had forgiven them for their transgressions against her, so she hoped that they would see that fundamentally, so was still the same girl that loved from so long ago. 

A light knock on the door brought Yui out of her musings. "Yui, it's Subaru. May I come in?"

"Come in, Subaru." She sat up in bed and gave him a small smile when he entered. "Is everything alright?"

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Yes. I'm supposed to...someone has to sleep in here with you each night.” He looked the other way while speaking.

Yui shifted slightly in bed, "You can come over here if you wish.," She paused for a moment. "Unless you wish to sleep on the couch?" she raised a brow.

She wasn’t sure where she stood with each of them and she felt her anxiety spike. She was glad it was Subaru today. 

Subaru looked at her and gave a half-grin. "No. The bed would be appreciated." He stepped beside the bed and slipped under the covers next to her and looked at her. "Is this okay?" he whispered.

Yui nodded softly. "It's fine," she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I need to start working towards trusting you again."

She may have forgiven them, but they still needed to build her trust. She loved them, so that helped her move forward, but she was tired of being on her guard around them. They were supposed to bond, to mate. She wanted to, she did. She loved them all. It was difficult laying next to him especially when she was always aroused, and she was sure everyone could smell it on her. _ ‘Stupid pregnancy hormones. Stupid Fae heritage,’ _She didn’t want to be a slave to her body’s needs and wants.

He propped his face against his palm and looked down at her, a frown on his handsome face, "You don't know how sorry I am for what happened."

"Shu explained to me briefly why it happened."

His head snapped up. "He did? What did he tell you?"

"He said it was because I was the first bride to survive the awakening, and that you all wanted to claim me, and it kinda...came to a head, as he put it. So you all argued that night, and what happened was the result of that."

He nodded and grasped her hand. "I really am sorry, Yui."

"I'm trying to come to terms with it. I am trying to only remember the good times I had with each of you in the past," she smiled up at him.

"I like that idea. We all want to gain your trust back," He shifted slightly closer. "I know father said we had to sleep in here with you, but please believe me when I say we’ll never touch you without your permission. We _ all _ want to make you happy."

"I can see that since I came back here. Thank you. It makes this mess easier." Yui waved her hand around the room. "I _ want _to be a good mate to all of you, but you have to understand that this is not something I was raised as seeing as normal. Well, the memories your father implanted made me think that." She took a deep breath again and let it out slowly before she spoke. “The Fae only have one mate, so you must understand from my point of view. Now, if I raised as a vampire, I may still have issues with it, but what’s done is done.” 

He let out a low chuckle, "I can understand that. You remember being a human."

Yui chewed her lip for a moment deciding if she should share that she remembered her past with all of them. "I didn't remember my life before...with each of you when I first arrived here," she whispered. "I...I remember everything now, and that is why it is difficult at times."

"You know...you know you’re Evangeline and remember everything that happened when with us? I know father said he released your memories, but do you remember how much we loved you before?" Subaru looked at her with eyes that were wide, and somewhat hopeful.

Yui gave a grin., "Yes. Uncle unblocked my memories the day you came to get me," she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, "I remember all of my time with you. How we used to talk for hours about everything. How you felt."

He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. "You know we figured it out before you were attacked and decided not to say anything, afraid you didn’t know. You were sleeping when you had your fever, humming your favourite melody you composed. we all figured it out rather quickly after that," he opened his eyes and looked at her, "I missed you so much."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, "I missed you, too. Although, I didn't know what or who I was missing. I just always felt something was missing in my life." She pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "Right now my memories are at war with the newer ones. I don't like the way it makes me feel. I have three lives all inside me."

He let out a low sigh, "I don't like what we did, or how it makes me feel either."

"How about we start fresh today? I’ll do my best to move past it, and only remember the affection I had for all of you then." She paused for a moment, “Do you think you can accept me for me, for being part Fae, and vampire. That I’m not the girl you remember from before?”

He leaned forward and paused before he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, Yui. It doesn’t matter to me, you’re my Yui, my Eve, someone I love completely," he whispered against her lips.

She shifted closer and pressed her lips more firmly to his, "I have always loved you," she whispered back.

He nipped her lip as he pulled her closer and his tongue delved deeper in her mouth. He sighed in her mouth as he deepened the kiss and held her close. He slowed the kiss and planted a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

Yui thought about the mating. Could she _willingly _give her body to him? She swallowed the dryness in her throat thinking about it. If she thought about her feelings she had for him in her past, she willingly could do that without hesitation. "I think I want to try to bond, but If I ask you to stop. Do you think you could stop? I mean if I get too uncomfortable?"

"Of course I would. As I said, we don't want to hurt you anymore. We _all _love you, Yui. But, there’s no rush, no pressure to do so."

Yui shifted closer. "I think I would like to try tonight with you if that is alright?"

Subaru felt himself twitch when she spoke those words. "Only if you are sure," he whispered as he leaned closer.

"Yes. I'm sure. I trust you," she pressed her lips to his and shifted so she was straddling his lap. She thought this would be the easiest way since she had a slight baby bump in the way.

Subaru returned the kiss in kind, and let out a soft moan and lightly bucked into her, making her gasp in his mouth. Yui shifted slightly and rotated her hips, and furrowed her brows when she enjoyed the friction. They continued to grind into each other while their kiss became more heated. Yui lowered her hands and teased the edge of his nightshirt and started to lift it higher. Subaru paused from the kiss for a moment before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side.

They each took their time undressing each other slowly, enjoying just being close to each other. Yui looked at him and blushed when they were both lying next to each other naked, their bodies wrapped around each other. He cupped her cheek and smiled softly, "You are beautiful, Yui." He kissed her neck, kissing his way further down, leaving little kisses and nips until he reached the rosy peak of her breasts. He looked up at her as he licked around her pert nipple before taking it in his mouth and lightly biting it, causing her to moan, and arch into him.

His hand slipped to her thighs and caressed her gently, working his way up to her core. He wanted to go slow and savour his night with Yui, but he also knew he had to go slow to let her know she had a choice, and he wouldn't do anything to harm her. He shifted higher and kissed her slowly as he slipped a finger inside her, and he swallowed the gasp she let out.

Yui lifted her hand and touched him with feather-light touches that were driving him insane. He loved the feel of her fingers tracing lazy patterns against her heated skin, but he wanted more, so much more with her. Her touches meant so much to him. She saw him for who he was, and understood him, unlike the others. He always felt like an outcast even in his own family. Before he knew that Yui was their Eve, he had a connection to her. Her touches healed him. Made him want to be a better man. 

Subaru moved closer to her, and settled between her legs, leaning his forehead against her and gazed into her eyes. Her breathing was slightly laboured from the intensity of their kisses, and touches, "Yui. Is it alright...are you ready?" he whispered.

She gave a small nod, "Do you think, would it be alright if I straddled your lap again? I feel less...confined."

Subaru cupped her cheek and rolled them so she was laying on top of him. Yui let out a yelp of surprise and pushed herself up a bit. Subaru shifted his hips and sat up, grasping her hips. "Is this better?"

"Yes,” She sighed as he leaned in a kissed her slowly.

"Let me help you. Take your time, we will do this at your pace," he said in a soft tone as he helped her rise above him. He grabbed his length and teased her entrance briefly before he pressed his hips up, entering her slowly. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them with almost a pained expression, "Whenever you are ready, just lower yourself, he said in a strangled voice. He wanted to ravish her. The connection he wanted with her was almost overpowering.

Yui slowly lowered herself down, inch by inch, at a snail’s pace until he filled her to the hilt. He let out a garbled moan as she rotated her hips slightly, and she let out a small gasp. She felt...full. Not in an unpleasant way. She cupped Subaru's cheeks and kissed him softly. "Can you help me? I...I don't know what to do."

The last time she was in this position, Shu and Ayato did all the work. She was glad she was alone with Subaru, while the time with Shu and Ayato was deliciously naughty, she loved that she was alone with the man beneath her. She could feel his emotions and fed off them with vigour. It wouldn’t hurt him in any way, but his feelings were filling her to the brim, just as his physical body was. It was amazing, it was empowering. 

Subaru grasped her hips as he deepened the kiss and rocked her against him. She let out a moan in his mouth and bit his tongue lightly. When Subaru moved her it felt extremely good. She could feel something inside her abdomen coil. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she helped him rock her hips. She started to pick up the pace slightly and tilted her head back. Subaru lowered his head and took her rosy peak into his mouth, sucking it harder, paying equal attention to both.

Yui let out small mewls of pleasure as Subaru guided her to a steady rhythm. He felt himself building, and was trying to hold out until he got Yui there. He lifted his head and bit into her shoulder gently as he squeezed her hips harder and picked up a faster pace. Yui saw stars when Subaru bit into her. Warmth flooded her body as she felt herself being brought higher. She nuzzled his neck and bit and drank deeply. Subaru let out a loud moan and sucked harder on her shoulder.

Yui felt the connection to Subaru stitching together. It was even stronger than the one she had with Shu and Ayato. She wondered if it was because she was Fae, they felt things more deeply.

She felt herself build, and let go of his neck as her orgasm barreled into her. Subaru felt Yui tighten around him, and he let go. He heard Yui say his name like a litany from her rosy lips and he gasped out her name as he held her tight against him as they road out their orgasm together.

When their movements stopped Yui tilted her head forward and cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, Subaru," she whispered against his lips. "I love you."

Subaru closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through her silky locks and held her close to him. This is the connection he wanted with her. He had no idea the fierceness of their bond would be so powerful. He could felt the contentment of Yui as he shifted them in a more comfortable position as they laid down next to each other, and continued to kiss.

His hands drifted down to her swollen abdomen and laid his hand their protectively. '_ This is where my life is...right here with her.' _He pressed soft kissed on her face, and neck and sighed as he pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. 

Yui wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight, as they both drifted off to sleep, content with the knowledge that now they were truly bonded to each other. Yui didn’t mind that their orgasms happened quickly, she would _bond _with him again when he woke, and this time he would savour each thrust and bite. They now had all the time in the world, and she didn’t plan of wasting it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Ruki and Kanato

Yui entered the library deciding to spend some time on her own reading. School, for once, was uneventful. She was surrounded by ten vampires all night and it was Shu who went into the bathroom with her tonight, much to her displeasure. She hoped in time that they would leave her alone to take care of her personal issues. She didn’t throw a fit like she did last time knowing that they were still on edge from the previous night. 

When they returned from school tonight, her uncle was waiting and pulled her to the side to remind her that she had to feed and let the others feed from her so they would be able to protect her better. She thought that feeding from someone was an intimate act, and didn’t like the idea of doing it, but she relented and told him that she would as soon as she could. 

The brothers all stood there looking at her thinking she would just do it right there in the foyer, but she just gave them a small wave and left for her chambers telling them she needed to rest. They didn’t argue with her, soon, one of them would be joining her for her daytime rest and she wanted and needed this time for herself. 

She sat in the window seat as she did last time Kanato found her when she first came back to them and flipped open her grimoire. She wanted to understand some of these obscure spells before she tried them. She recalled being taught them by Seiji, the importance of them, and she had almost mastered them last time, but now she wouldn’t have his guidance if she happened to mispronounce something. She was glad he wasn’t here. 

She didn’t hate Seiji, not completely. He was Fae, the leader of the Blood Fae now that her grandfather had stepped down. Seiji was a King in his own right making her a princess. She hated it. The responsibility that being thrust upon her was ridiculous. No matter she was with, her life would be dictated to her. Here at least she knew that the brothers did love her. They remembered her as Eve, even though they said they loved her no matter who she was. She couldn’t say the same of Seiji. She wondered if he would be so forgiven if he knew she was embracing her vampire heritage. 

It was true that Fae had fangs. The difference was they could hide them. They would snap down during blood lust, or feeding and vampires, they were always exposed. She was able to hide hers once again making it much easier to talk. She hated having the small lisp when her fangs grew back. The others thought it was...cute. She found it very annoying. 

Blood Fae was part of the Unseelie Court, the _bad_ Fae. They were considered Unholy, which is ironic considering that Seiji killed demons who are considered Unholy or Unblessed as well. Seiji killed demons because they fed on Fae. They didn’t care that Fae was Unseelie or Seelie, Fae was Fae to them and a delicacy to them hunting them all to the point of almost wiping out their existence. They had come up with a way of harvesting souls and keeping them for safekeeping so they could live once again if anything happened to them, maimed, or killed. Therefore, she was researching this part of magic. She knew Seiji was coming for her, and he would kill her children without prejudice. He would think she was tainted and end them. If she could spout her wings once again, she would cuff him on the back of the head and tell him to fuck off, she was not going back and fly her fairy ass away. 

That wasn’t going to happen. He would keep coming for her. She was thankful that he hadn’t harvested her soul because at the time she hadn’t hit maturity. Small mercies. 

A small movement caught her attention and pulled her back to the present. Ruki stood a few feet from her, a book tucked in hand staring at her. He was _always_ staring at her these days. 

Feeling slightly nervous she tucked a stray hair behind her pointed ears and snapped her tome closed. She swung her legs over and stared back. She wanted to make sure she could bolt if she needed to. 

“H-hey, Ruki, what brings you here?” 

He stepped closer; his footsteps quiet. He held up his book and gave it a small shake before tucking it back against his hip.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, “Ah, I see.” She looked around and looked back at him. “The library is the quietest place if you wish to read.” She slid down from her perch and took a step. 

His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, “Wait...please.” 

She looked down at the hand that gripped her and back up at him. His grey-blue eyes studied her for a moment, “Father said we should let you feed from us, and we should do the same. I was hoping we could do that now.” 

His voice was soft and kind. His eyes lingered on her face as he released her wrist and waited for her to speak. 

Clearing her throat, she shifted her body towards him, “That sounds reasonable. She took a deep breath and held out her wrist towards him. He furrowed his brows as he looked down at it and back at her. 

His lips quirked slightly as he stepped closer to her, “I prefer the neck, it’s easier for me if that’s alright with you.” 

She frowned at him thinking that was _too_ intimate, but she knew that the neck and the inner thigh were the best, and she would never let him feed from _there_. Shu was the only one that had so far and that was too much like sex in her mind. She met his gaze and saw his smile.

He saw her hesitation and tried to smile at her. He had waited for her to be alone so he could approach her. He had been watching her since their arrival and he was confused at what he saw. She was a gentle creature, but after seeing her in the bathroom at school, he could see that she had a vicious side. It spiked his interest, and honestly his arousal. 

“I promise that I won’t hurt you,” he said in a gentle voice. It was true, he wouldn’t. He was afraid of his _father’s_ wrath. When they arrived, Reinhardt had asked them all to refer to him a father. It wasn’t a difficult request to grant. He had saved them from a life of misery. His own parents were long dead and didn’t feel as if he was betraying them by calling Reinhardt that. 

He internally groaned when Yui’s tongue snicked out of her mouth and licked her lips slowly. He wanted to fuck her, to roll in her scent, to claim her. He couldn’t though. Shu had told them that he understood that she was to feed from them, and they had to do the same with her, but her body was off-limits until she birthed their heirs. He could respect that, and even understood. Father had told them the same, but he also said that someday they could lay claim to their Eve. 

Yuma was already planning to ask her to feed from him, he could see the way that he looked at her. She was stunning. Her crimson eyes sparkled with happiness, and her sense of humour was welcomed considering that his brothers didn’t have much humour apart from Kou. 

She let out a small sigh and gave him a small nod, “Okay,” she whispered in a small voice.

He stepped into her and wrapped an arm around her small waist pulling her as close as possible to him. He felt her baby bump press against him, and he closed his eyes as excitement flooded his system. Images of her round with his seed assaulted his mind and his arousal spiked once again. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment and rolled her scent around on his tongue.

Brushing her hair to the side he shoved the image of her splayed out for him, under him, as he took her as his own. Leaning forward, his breath ghosted over her neck as his nose tracked from her shoulder to her jaw and repeated the trail. “Feed from me, too. It will be a closer connection that way,” he whispered planting small kisses to her neck.

He couldn’t help it; he didn’t want to. He smiled against her neck when her arousal spiked, and he took a breath to savour the scent. It was spicy, like cinnamon and pepper. Delicious.

Flicking his tongue out, he swiped it against her pulse point as she did the same. Her delicate hands fisted his blazer as she titled her head and nuzzled his neck. His fangs sunk gently into her neck and took a deep pull. He couldn’t stop the moan of appreciation that issued from his throat as he drank deeply from her.

When she sunk her fangs in and began to drink, he felt her endorphins flood his system causing his toes to curl. Holy hell she was dangerous to be around. His body began to heat up and he had to shift slightly so he wouldn’t hurt her. His hand gripped her hip and held on tight. He pulled back and swallowed harshly as he swiped his tongue over the wound to heal her.

This was the first time he fed from someone at the same time. He felt her emotions. Confusion, lust, more confusion. She licked his neck and felt her pause as her breath brushed against him, she gripped him tighter, so tight, he thought the fabric may tear.

Removing herself slowly she moved back only enough where their breaths mingled. They were both panting as they stared at each other in the eyes. “Thank you,” she said in a husky voice before clearing her throat and taking several steps back.

She turned and picked up the tome she had been reading and let out a shaky breath, “I think I’ll retire for the evening. Thank you, Ruki.”

His body was still zinging, and words couldn’t form in his throat, so he just gave her a nod as she turned and ran out of the room.

He chuckled softly and sank into a plush chair and shook his head. Yes, she was dangerous, far more dangerous than he ever imaged.

* * *

A soft brush of fabric awoken Yui from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "Kanato," she breathed.

Kanato giggled as he settled next to Yui, "You fell asleep while reading again so I covered you,” he nuzzled her neck and sighed. "Do you hate me, Yui?"

Yui turned her body towards Kanato and wrapped an arm around him, "Of course not,” she whispered. Picking up the Grimoire she had been reading, she placed it beside the bed and gave him his full attention. She had been reading while she waited for whoever was to rest with her for the day.

Kanto shifted closer, "Teddy and I have been worried that you hate us since we hurt you."

She held him closer and kissed the top of his head, "No, Kanato. That’s in the past,” she paused for a moment as he snuggled closer to her, his arm looped around her waist, "I know you won't hurt me now."

Kanato lifted his gaze to hers and gave her a small smile. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss. Yui opened her mouth when he pressed his lips harder against hers, his tongue flicking against her lip. Kanato slipped his tongue in her mouth and sighed against her lips, "Yui." he whispered.

Yui pulled back and blinked at him. Confusion on her face. "Y-yes?"

"I want to...to be with you tonight."

Yui blushed and turned her head. She knew how Kanato could be. He could lose his temper if she denied him. She turned her gaze back to him and nodded. He let out a soft giggle and pulled her in his arms and popped them into her chambers. He settled her on the bed and smiled. "It's Teddy and I's turn to sleep with you tonight."

Yui shifted higher in the bed and slipped under the covers. Kanato placed Teddy on the nightstand on the side of the bed and crawled slowly towards her. His face was serious. It’s a face Yui had never seen Kanato ware before. He grabbed her wrist and pulled them over her head, forcing her back as he loomed over her, his lips are on hers, soft and inviting. "I like kissing you, Yui. You taste sweet," he hummed against her lips.

Yui trembled lightly as he held her tight, her mind full of fear. She tried to bury it down as Kanato planted soft kisses on her neck and worked his way down. She took a shuddering breath as he shifted his weight and nestled himself between her legs. He loosened his grip on her hands and ran his fingers down her side and teased the edge of her nightgown.

Kanato smiled at her when she lifted her hips so he could pull it up further. He pulled it off her body and tossed it to the side and looked at her with a lidded look. He pulled his shirt off, and it soon joined hers on the floor. He pulled her to him and pressed her petite body against his and sighed.

Yui's breath hitched when Kanato leaned her back slightly and took her breast in her mouth and wrapped his hand around her hair. "Do you like this Yui?" Kanato whispered.

"Y-yes," she grasped his shoulders and squeezed them lightly as Kanato lavished her breast.

Kanato laid her gently down and leaned back and planted kisses down her side and across her swollen abdomen. He paused there for a moment, and his fingers glided against her skin. He lowered his hand and slipped them under her panties slowly, slipping a finger in her folds.

Yui jolted slightly from the sensation but relaxed a bit when Kanato moved by her head, and settled next to her, and kissed her slowly. He moaned against her lips, and shifted closer to her, and grabbed her hand, guiding it inside his boxers, "Touch me, Yui."

Yui grabbed his length and stroked it slowly as Kanato slipped another finger inside her. This thumb brushing against the bundle of nerves as he worked her core. "Harder,” he grunted as he shifted his hips towards her.

He let out a moan and rolled on his back, removing his hand from her, and slipped his sleeping pants, and boxers off in one movement. He hovered over her and spread her legs wider and grabbed his length and stroked it lightly, rubbing it against her covered core, "I need to be inside you."

Yui tilted her hips as he slipped her panties down and tossed them. He pulled her closer and guided himself to her. He let out a long sigh as he pushed forward and slipped inside her and rocked his hips against her. He looked down at her and smiled, "I love you, Yui." he groaned as he picked up his pace.

Yui bucked her hips and met his rhythm. She took greedy breaths as her fear ebbed away. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, not intentionally anyway. She fed off his emotions, feeling the love, and lust mingled together as she felt herself building higher. Kanato lifted her leg and angled himself deeper inside of her. He looked down at her, leaning forward, his lips brushing against her shoulder. "Bite me, Yui. I want you to feed from me.” His thrust became faster, and he squeezed her leg tighter as he bit her shoulder.

Yui took a gasping breath as she lifted her head and bit gently into Kanato as she was brought close to her climax. Kanato let out a moan when Yui's teeth sank into him. She could feel their bond becoming closer as she let go, and Kanato soon followed. She clung tighter to him as he gave several more powerful thrusts and held her still against him as she continued to feed from him. Yui licked his shoulder and let out her breath, "I love you, too, Kanato." she whispered.

Kanato pulled out of her, and rolled on his side, pulling Yui closer to him. He settled her on his chest and threaded his fingers through her hair. "Do you love me really?"

Yui sighed and pulled him closer, "Yes, I do." She kissed his chest and shifted closer to him. "I remember how we used to sleep side by side each day with Teddy." She let out a short giggle. "You would always sneak in my room and settle next to me, curling around me as you slept.

Kanato lifted his head and looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, "You’re the only one that showed me love then...and now." He reached over and grabbed Teddy and placed him under his arm and sighed. "I'm glad you are back with us, Eve. If you leave us again, I will find you, and kill you."

Yui's eyes widened for a moment. She knew that Kanato had abandonment issues and that what made him angry. He was mistreated by his mother, and most of the time he would seek her out and cry in her arms. Her heart clenched painfully thinking about it. His mother had died, but he still felt alone when she wasn't around. How had it been for him when she disappeared, and he thought she had been killed?

"I won't leave you again, Kanato. I am your wife...your mate for life. We’re now bound to each other." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kanato let out a long sigh and snuggled closer to her. At least now Kanato would know that he was loved every day.


	17. Reinhardt and Reiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to bond Yui with Reinhardt as well. I think that he would want her as his mate as well, he already stated that he would take her as his own if the others didn't behave. His feelings hadn't changed towards her. The sex scenes are pretty graphic, so if this isn't your thing, please feel free to skip it. 
> 
> No worries, Yui is going to bond with the others as well. For the next several chapters that's what it will be, her bonding before she goes to the Demon Realm. She won't bond with the other brothers...yet. She is Fae now and highly sexual, they are also Vampire and having more than one mate is normal, although having this many may not be, it's because Yui is a rare breed and they want to protect her. Her being bound to Reinhardt, a God, will help with that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews, it means the world to me. At least I know someone is reading this drivel.

Yui was exhausted. There was no other way to put it. She had settled into a routine nicely with school and had adjusted to being surrounded by her vampires. She continued to ignore the looks she received or the heated whispers as they walked by. She just didn’t have it in her to care. If the school populous knew what she was, she was sure they would either try to attack her to drain her or run for the hills. She knew she wasn’t all-powerful, but the vampires at school didn’t pose a threat to her.

Petra had asked to take her shopping _ again _ and Yui had reluctantly agreed. She didn’t know who was more excited about the birth of her children, her, or Petra. Since Petra didn’t know the genders of the children, she bought a mixture of both girls and boys.

This round of shopping Reinhardt accompanied her as well. She was nervous at first, and so were her mates. Her thoughts instantly thought that he was going to make her disappear once again.

Reinhardt felt her fear spike as he stood next to Petra in the foyer and gathered her into his arms and held her close for a moment before he spoke. “There is someone after you, little one, that is the only reason for me going. Fear not, I’ll ensure your safety and your return.”

She relaxed against him and sighed as he kissed the crown of her head. Her feelings toward him were confusing. She had always thought of him as her _ uncle _ but recently he had been giving her more hugs and kisses and holding her against him. She enjoyed feeling safe, cherished, and thought that was the cause for her feeling the way she did. She didn’t want to be with him, sexually did she?

She was Fae, and honestly, she knew some that would fuck a signpost if given the chance. She wasn’t that deviant, but she was hyper-sexual since her heritage came to her. She knew why they were like that. It ensured the survival of their species.

She gave everyone a reassuring smile when Petra and Reinhardt stepped into the night. She grabbed Shu’s hands and stepped on her tip-toes to brush his lips against his, “Don’t worry so much. I’ll be home before you know it. This isn’t like last time. I’ll _ always _ find my way back to you.”

He frowned down at her and looked out the open doorway and then back down at her and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers and gave her a heated kiss causing her toes to curl. Holy hell, he could kiss.

“I’m not worried about that, just don’t…we know, don’t fight it. It’ll be okay.”

“What?” she asked as she pulled back and furrowed her brows. He shook his head and pressed a light kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry about it right now.”

Deciding that Shu would tell her later, she bid everyone goodbye, even Yuma, Ruki, Azusa, and Kou, giving each of them a hug.

Before she left Ayato grabbed her wrist and gained her attention, “Hide your appearance.”

She winked at him as her being blurred and she looked human and waved as she shuffled out the door being escorted by their familiar Juro.

Yui _ hated _ shopping plain and simple. She would rather be hung upside down and have nails under her fingernails then shop. She followed Petra dutifully as she continued from shop to shop, Reinhardt right beside her.

The place where they were shopping was an all-night strip mall. Most people didn’t think twice about it, humans were so trusting. They had no idea creatures of the night serviced them and took their money gladly. They could have put spells on their shops deterring any humans from entering, but they hadn’t. Which she found odd.

“Are you hungry, little one?” Reinhardt asked as he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled. She noted he had changed his appearance as well. It didn’t suit him at all. He looked too bland with his hair cropped short, and his nose slightly too large for his face. She knew why he was doing it; they were supposed to be inconspicuous.

“Just a little, I can wait.”

“Nonsense,” he chuckled, his grip tightening around her. He leaned down to stage-whisper, “Petra is lost in the shopping moment, she’ll hardly miss us if we slip out and get you fed.”

Petra snorted as she pushed aside dresses, she was looking at for herself and Yui. Yui just shook her head thinking shopping for her was ridiculous. She could simply glamour whatever she wanted on herself and not worry about it. However, she didn’t want to spoil her sister’s fun.

Guiding her to the back of the store, he gave the shopkeeper a small nod as they slipped in the back to where everything was stored. She thought they were going to the restroom, but Reinhardt guided her to a small office and ushered inside and flicked his wrist and locked it from being entered.

“Uncle?” she said and shifted away from him.

Reinhardt followed her movement with a predatory smile, “I own this shop, little one. No one will disturb us.”

“Oh…okay.”

She was nervous. The room was too small and there was no one near them. She didn’t think that her uncle would harm her, or take her away from her new mates, but he had a certain gleam in his eye. There was no way she could go against him, he was a God, and well…she wasn’t.

“Hush,” he whispered as he closed the short distance between them. “I’m not going to hurt you, far from it.”

He pulled her into his arms and dipped his head and pressed his lips to her. She stiffened under his touch. His hand drifted around her waist, one brushed higher and threaded through her hair giving it a small tug and Yui opened her mouth to protest. Reinhardt took the advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth and took control of the kiss. She sucked in a breath feeling her body rise, her desire spiking. She knew it was _ wrong _ to feel what she did, he was supposed to be her uncle. Although they weren’t blood-related, she knew that she saw him as one once before.

What changed.

He pressed her against the cold wall and pressed his knee between her thighs and lifted her. Her clothed core pressed against his muscular thigh and she let out a small keening sound.

She jerked her head back and shook her head. “T-this is wrong, uncle,” she rasped. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He pulled back and raised a brow, his once bland face was now back to his handsome vestige. “Why shouldn’t we? You belong to us; my clan now do you not?”

Her mouth parted and snapped shut, “I’m not a whore!” she growled, “I’m not to be passed around.”

He wrapped his hand around her neck and gave it a small squeeze, “I told you to never refer to yourself that way, do you remember?”

“Yes,” she squeaked.

He loosened his grip and let out a sigh, his thumb brushing against her pulse point. “I was serious when I said if my sons didn’t treat you well, I would take you as my own.”

“But they have. They have been treating me well. I’ve bonded with four so far.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, “Yes, you have but that doesn’t change the fact I still want you. I have for some time. It doesn’t matter to me that you are Fae, or vampire, little one. I want you.”

Yui pursed her lips and met his golden eyes, “Don’t you think this is wrong? To want me when I’m carrying your grandchildren? That I belong to your sons?”

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “You know I want you to mate all of my sons.”

“So, what? Do you just want to fuck me? To warm your bed?”

She was shocked by the abrasiveness of her words, but she would feel dirty if that were all he wanted. He wasn’t known for his fidelity and she wouldn’t stand for him using her for his pleasure only.

“No,” he said forcefully, “No, I don’t want you just to warm my bed. I want you to be my Queen. Why do you think I placed you in the Queen’s chambers when none of my previous wives ever slept there, nor in the Queen’s chambers in the Demon Realm?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t know. I thought it was because I was going to be Queen, and your sons would ascend the throne. You said so.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said shifting his leg higher and pressing her down against him. Yui bit her lip and forced herself to sit still. She didn’t want to feel the tingling feeling, the want and desire that zinged against her.

“Are you going to kill them, then?” she asked in a breathless voice.

“No, little one, I won’t. I know in the past I’ve been a monster towards them, and you should wonder if that’s my plan for them, but no, not now. You’ve made us a family. Did you know that some clans have one wife, a Queen to them all? It’s rare, but it happens.

Yui let out a groan when his hand drifted to her hip and started to rock her against him.

“They share, all of them. This is what I want with you. You’ll be our Queen. Our only one.”

“But…” her thought and reason went out of her when he kissed her again and his fingers slipped into her panties and rubbed her clit slowly and increased the pressure.

Pulling back, his breath was ragged as he leaned against her once again. “Stop overthinking. I’m telling you that you will be mine, mine, mine,” he said with each swipe against her clit, “My mate, my wife, my only wife.”

“W-what about…oh Kami, what about P-Petra?”

He nibbled on her neck, his tongue flicking out, “No, not her. Only you. You’re to be mine. I see that now. You can heal us all.”

“The others…I need…”

“They already know, I told them, so doesn’t Petra. Submit to me, Yui. Become mine.”

He grasped the back of her head and lowered her to the ground while his other hand fumbled with his belt, “You have a choice, I’ll never force you.” He growled as he pulled out his length and stroked it slowly, “I want you, and you forget, I can hear your thoughts. You want me, too.”

Fuck!

“I plan on it,” he chuckled and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, “Tell me now to stop and I will,” he said in a low rumble, his length pressed against her core.

Swallowing her fear, she thought rapidly about the implications that the others knew.

She remembered what Shu said. _ “I’m not worried about that, just don’t…we know, don’t fight it. It’ll be okay.” _

Sucking in a sharp breath she gave a nod, “Okay, just don’t…please be gentle.”

He tore through her panties and sheathed himself in one swift movement. She let out a small cry as he rotated his hips, “I won’t hurt you, Yui. Not now, not ever.” He groaned and moved slowly, dragging himself out of her slowly and pumping back into her.

He met her eyes and she could see tenderness there. It shocked her. She hadn’t expected that from him. She knew that he cared for her, but to see it was breath-taking.

“Yes, pet, I love you,” he groaned again as he picked up his pace, “You make me a better man just knowing you.”

She tipped her head back and cried out when he hit something deep within her. His hand drifted up and rubbed against her pebbled nipple as he increased his pace, Holy hell this was something else entirely. She felt small, his large, powerful frame thrusting into hers. His aura and magic brushed against hers as he continued his power thrusts.

His breath turned ragged and he dipped his fingers back against her core, his thumb brushing her clit in time with his thrust, “Come for me, pet. Come and become mine. Submit to me.”

She fluttered around him, the sound of his voice, his scent drove her higher. Fuck, she wasn’t going to last long. Bending forward she tilted her head, grabbed his long hair, and tugged exposing his neck to her. She didn’t even hesitate as her fangs sunk into him as her orgasm washed over her. She let out a garbled moan when he did the same.

She drank deeply, taking deep breaths feeding not only on his blood but his emotions. They were filling her.

He held her close for a moment before he pulled back and licked her wound and she did the same. She felt his power thrum through her and shook her head trying to adjust. He kissed her sweaty brow and helped her down to the floor and brushed her dress over her waist that had scrunched up during their interlude.

“This will add extra protection, you’re now bonded to me completely, pet. I’ll always be able to feel you and know where you are. All I ask is that you finish bonding with the others soon.”

She peered at him through her lashes, “Just stay out of my head, please. I would like to have some thoughts that are mine alone and I’ll do my best to do what you ask.”

He smirked down at her and pulled her into his arms carrying her bridal style. She wasn’t sure she could walk straight now, “Of course, I’ll be sure to stay out of that beautiful head of yours.”

She leaned against his shoulder as he walked back to where Petra was and gave her a nod that they were ready to leave. Her last thought before she let the tiredness wash over her.

* * *

Reinhardt carried a sleeping Yui in his arms into the estate. He wasn’t surprised to find all his sons there to greet them when they arrived. He met Shu’s eyes and nodded. He knew they could scent what happened between him and Yui. He was surprised not to see the disgust in his son’s eyes, but acceptance. 

He had sat his sons down and told them of his plans for Yui, that he would bond with her, too. It was a simple matter, he had wanted her since he found her once again, and he felt the changes come over him gradually. He decided not to fight it any longer. 

Of course, there had been outrage from his biological sons, but the other four just watched and said nothing. He then explained his reasons. She would be better protected from whoever was coming for her. He couldn’t have her taken from them once again when they just got their Eve back where she belonged. 

It was Shu who voiced his mistrust. He thought that Reinhardt would use Yui since she was Fae and would be one of many wives. He put his fears away when he told him and swore to him in the olde ways that Yui would be his only wife, and that he would never harm her. He made the blood oath without hesitation which had surprised Shu a great deal, but finally, after speaking to his sons for hours, they understood and relented. If only for Yui’s protection. 

Yui stirred in his arms when Shu brushed her hair from her face. She blinked her eyes open and stiffened when she saw him looking at her with a blank look. His lips quirked a little and he pulled her from his father’s arms and held her close. “We already knew, don’t worry about it. This will protect you.” 

Wrapping her arms around him she held him tight, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. He does love you; he will help protect you, everything will be alright. Things will be better once we leave here.” 

Reiji stood next to them and cleared his throat, “It’s my night with her.” 

Shu sighed and started walking to her chambers. 

Laito leaned against the bannister and giggled as they passed, “Looks like our little Yui is tired tonight.” 

Ayato grabbed Reiji by the shoulder as he walked by, “Just...just keep an eye out for her, Reiji. I know it’s your turn tonight and we won’t be there.” 

Laito winked at Reiji before he left, “Enjoy!” he cheered before he vanished. 

Reinhardt walked behind them and smirked at his remaining sons as he ventured down the same hallway and into his chambers. He had some plans to make so they could leave soon.

"I need to bathe," Yui mumbled. She wiggled out of Reiji arms and he set her gently on the floor, "I don't know who is supposed to sleep here today, but I will be out soon." She went to her dresser, fumbled through the clothes, and pulled out her nightclothes and staggered to the bathroom quietly closing the door.

Shu looked over at Reiji and raised a brow. "I’ll stay here until you get back. I know you still have to shower and change." Shu laid down on the bed and folded his hands behind his head. "You better hurry, brother."

Reiji narrowed his eyes at Shu, but soon he popped out of the room. Shu listened intently to Yui's soft humming while she took her bath. He enjoyed listening to her when she sang or even hummed. She had such a melodic voice, it was comforting. He took a deep breath and let out a soft moan when the scent of Yui assaulted him. She was everywhere in this room. Even though it had the others in the mix, hers was almost overpowering. It made his mouth water slightly, and his throat ache.

Shu opened one eye when Reiji appeared in the room. "You may leave now. I’ll assure you that she retires to bed soon."

Shu let out a snort and closed his eyes. "Why don't we both stay in here to make sure she is alright. Father never mentioned that we couldn't both sleep in the room with her. He just said that at least one of us had to."

Reiji sat on the nearby couch and studied his brother. It was true that Yui was all their bride, however, there had to be some rules about their individual time with her. He was not bounded to her yet, and with them both their it may make that difficult.

Shu seeming to understand what his brother was thinking let out a low sigh. "She’s comfortable with me, perhaps she would be more relaxed around you with a buffer around. You know whenever she’s with you, she’s tense."

Reiji pursed his lips as he thought about it. It was true, whenever he was to be with Yui alone, she seemed to move towards the edge of the bed, and scoot away from him. When she fed from him, she immediately would remove herself from his embrace. 

He closed his eyes and tried to shake off the memories of that night. What happened that night, he was the one that was the roughest with her. He called her lewd, and he believed hurt her the worst, "As long as she’s alright with it. I suppose it couldn't hurt. Father said she’s to bond with the rest of us soon."

Shu sat up in the bed and tilted his head to the side. "Shit." 

He popped off the bed, and Reiji heard the splash of the water in the bathroom. Reiji's stomach dropped as he popped into the bathroom and watched Shu pick Yui out of the tub, and onto the floor. She started to cough and tremble in his hold as he lifted her forward and patted her back. "You idiot. You fell asleep. You could’ve killed yourself." Shu hissed as he pulled her closer. He lifted a shaky hand and brushed the hair out of her face as Yui continued to cough up water, gripping his arm tight. She had scared the shit out of him seeing her submerged under the water.

Reiji grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. He cupped the back of her head and held onto her while she continued to wheeze and cough, "Slow breaths, Yui." He leaned his face closer to hers, and saw the fear in her eyes, as they watered. She was still trying to catch her breath, "Hey...look at me. Relax, you are okay now. We've got you," he said in a soft tone.

Yui blinked up at Reiji as she tried to listen to his instructions. What startled her the most was the expression on his face. He always had such a stern face in any situation, so it was surprising to see him trying to comfort her. 

She concentrated on his face and slowed her gasping breaths, which helped her breath slightly easier. She reached out her other hand and gripped his arm too as she continued to look at him. Her heartbeat slowed and she was able to take a deep breath. She wasn’t afraid of him like the others thought, she just thought he was annoyed with her most of the time. She loved him and wished he would be relaxed around her. She wanted to bond with the rest of them, to feel that connection. She especially wanted to now, that she bonded with Reinhardt. It hardly seemed fair that their father stepped in and took her as his bride before the others. She understood his thinking. She was part of their clan and being bound to him would be better protection especially since Seiji was after her. 

Seiji terrified her. He was far more dangerous then she let the others know, all the Fae were. 

Yui let out a yelp when Ayato, Laito, Subaru and Kanato appeared in front of her. She tugged on the towel and tried to cover her naked form as they knelt in front of her. "Kanato and Subaru said there was something wrong," Laito said as he cupped her cheek and peered down at her. The others shouldered their way between Reiji and Shu and placed a hand on her, needing to feel her warmth to make sure she was okay.

Yui was shocked to see Laito of all people being gentle with her. He was usually playful, but looking at him now, she could see the pain and worry on his face. 

Reiji pursed his lips for a moment and pulled out another towel and covered Yui, she didn’t like being surrounded by all of them at once. She trusted them, but those unbidden memories reared their ugly head. She trembled, even more, being surrounded by all of them as they leaned closer to her. 

"She’s fine now," Reiji snapped.

Yui curled against Shu and nodded, "I'm fine," she rasped out. "Thank you for coming to check on me, but I am alright." She looked at the other four and gave them a soft smile, "I was silly and fell asleep. Shu and Reiji got to me on time. I’ll be alright."

Ayato flicked her forehead and closed his eyes, "Idiot." he grumbled. "Don't scare us like that," he leaned in and kissed his mate gently on her lips and stood up and looked down at her, "Get some rest," he popped out of the room just as suddenly as he appeared, making Yui blink.

Laito kissed her cheek and sighed, "Be more careful, it's not just you that you need to take care of you know," he grumbled with a small blush as he left. He didn't like the panicked look of Kanato or Subaru when they felt Yui's distress. He hated not being bonded to her yet, but he knew he would be eventually.

Kanato pursed his lips as he looked at his mate. He simply leaned in and kissed her for a moment, pulled back and looked at her with furrowed brows. He stood and hugged Teddy closer and left. He didn't like feeling Yui's fear so suddenly like that. It made him almost feel...empty. He popped into his room, flopped onto his bed, and let out a low groan. His emotions were all over the place. He was suddenly drained.

Subaru cupped her cheek and brushed his hand down to her neck and settled it on her shoulder. He kissed her lips and sighed, "Please be more careful, we...just be more careful," he looked over at Reiji and nodded before he left.

Yui leaned closer to Shu and let out a low sigh. "Sorry," she croaked.

Shu pulled her closer and rubbed her back, "You just...you have no idea how much we _ all _ worry about you now," he said in a low tone.

Reinhardt appeared; his arms folded over his chest as he looked down at the three of them. “You two can get changed and ready for bed. I’ll take care of her and bring her to you in a moment.” 

The two of them looked uncertain before they each kissed her and vacated the room leaving her alone with Reinhardt. 

He gathered her clothes and came back over and settled next to her, "Let us help you get dressed."

Yui looked up at him startled, it was almost unsettling how nice he was being to her. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

Reinhardt chuckled as he helped her dry and dress, “There is no reason to fear me, pet. You know that I’m your mate and it’s my job to assist you in all things.” 

Once he had her gown on her he lifted her in his arms and kissed her slowly, “I felt your fear, but I waited until the others left to come to check on you. If you’re tired, please don’t endanger yourself. Any of us would be more than happy to help you bathe.” 

Yui blushed and looked down and fiddled with the edge of her gown. Reinhardt walked across the room and sat with her in his lap in one of the plush chairs. “I know you weren’t expecting to mate with me, pet, but believe me when I say I do love you. You’ve changed me, and I’ll never hurt you. I only wish to protect you, to cherish you. I’ve never felt this way for anyone before, so please be patient with me.” 

Yui looked at him from beneath her lashes and say the softness in his golden eyes. She let out a sigh and leaned against his shoulder and he kissed the crown of her head, “I’ll try...Reinhardt.” 

He chuckled and stood, “Yes, I suppose you should use my given name now, ne? I think calling me uncle would be too odd for you. Call me Tougo, my demon name.” 

Yui snorted and shook her head, “Yes, it would be. I'll be sure to address you appropriately...Tougo.” 

“Come, my sons are ready for you.” He paused at the door, “Thank you, little one for bonding to me. I feel much better about your safety now that you’ve bonded to not only me but some of the others.” 

She didn’t answer as she was settled on the bed, laying on her back in between the Shu and Reiji. Reinhardt gave her one lingering look before he vanished from sight.

Shu leaned over and kissed her shoulder lightly. "Would it be alright if I stayed in here with you tonight with Reiji?" he whispered as he kissed her shoulder again.

Yui shivered as he kissed her, "Y-yes."

How in the hell could she be aroused once again? Reinhardt certainly satisfied her. She cursed her Fae heritage and pregnancy hormones. 

Shu let out a low chuckle and laid his hand on her swollen belly and made lazy patterns on it. He looked up at his brother and nodded his head towards Yui, trying to let him know to try to comfort her, and advance their relationship.

Reiji swallowed the dryness of his throat and shifted closer to Yui. He took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand and slowly leaned closer to her. He was almost afraid to touch her, but with Shu there, she would be more receptive to him being closer to her.

Yui saw the movement, turned her head, and looked over at Reiji who was leaning close to her. She could feel his breath brush across her face, and he slowly placed his hand on her abdomen while looking at her. She almost wanted to giggle at his expression. He looked terrified. She gave him a gentle smile, and lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, trying to make that connection with him, "Thank you, Reiji," she whispered, "for covering me."

Reiji moved closer to her and lowered his head slowly, looking in her eyes, trying to judge her reaction. He brushed his lips against hers, and he felt her warm breath against his lips. He felt himself twitch being so close to her warmth. He could taste her scent on his tongue as her soft breaths brushed against him, "May I kiss you?" he whispered.

Yui closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes."

Reiji sighed against her lips as he pressed his against hers. They were soft and moulded to him perfectly. He had only kissed her once, and that wasn't her...not really. 

Yui let out a small gasp and Reiji slipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed closer to her, enjoying the way her body felt pressed against his. This was far better than the last time he kissed her when it was Cordelia. This was Yui, his Eve and she was kissing him back with fervour.

Shu shifted closer and nuzzled her neck, as Reiji kissed Yui. He was feeling flushed being this close to her and feeling her skin beneath his lips. Yui let out a soft moan when he flicked his tongue out and slowly licked her neck. "Yui...I want to bite you," he moaned against her.

Yui moved her hand and pulled Shu closer to her and squeezed his leg. Shu sank his teeth slowly into her neck and Yui shuttered slightly, pulling Reiji closer to her. She was feeling flushed all over, and she began to feel connected to them both. She melted into Reiji, and let go of her fear, and to let go of everything, and just feel the love and connection she was feeling with them. Having Shu there helped her relax. He was her mate, and she could feel the bond zing through her. The love and devotion he had for her. 

Kami, she loved him...love them. All of them. 

Reiji moaned as he shifted his hips, against her leg. He moved his hand slightly and teased the edge of her nightgown making Yui's breath hitch slightly. His hand stilled unsure if that is what she wanted, so he kept still, just enjoying the kiss. His eyes snapped open when he felt Yui's small hand to his length, inside his boxers, and began to move slightly. He let out a low growl and his kiss became deeper. His hand drifted higher and slipped into her wet folds, and Yui's hips bucked into his waiting palm.

Reiji broke from the kiss, shredding her gown and tossing the pieces to the side. He looked down at Yui who was slightly panting and flushed. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He shifted his hips and pulled down his sleeping pants, and boxers together. He got on his knees as Yui continued to work him and started to unbutton his shirt as he looked down at her.

Shu took over where Reiji left off and slipped his fingers inside of Yui and suckled one of her breasts, lightly biting it. Yui arched her back and pulled at Shu's hair as he continued to lavish her breast. 

Reiji looked down at Yui, he was going to lay back down beside her when she sat up and took him in her hand and tentatively licked. His eyes widened as she brought him in her warm mouth and sucked. Hard. 

Reiji's breath woodshed out of him as she started to twirl her tongue around him. Her brows were furrowed as her head continued to bob her head and pleasure him.

He let out a feral hiss when she pulled him in her mouth deeper. "Ngnn. Y-yes," he moaned. "Good girl," he breathed as he cupped the back of her head helping her take him deeper. His other hand rubbed her neck to help her accept all of him. 

He tipped his head back and enjoyed the sensation, and pleasure that his bride was giving him. He looked down at her after a moment, and the sight of seeing her almost made him come undone. She got to her knees and wrapped her hand more firmly around him, squeezing him and stroking him in time with her mouth. 

Fucking hell. Where did she learn to do this? He didn’t care at this moment. Having his cock sucked was one of his favourite past times and hoped that he could enjoy this in the future. The way her fangs scraped gently against him, he loved having pleasure and pain mixed when he fucked. 

Shu slipped her panties off and moved towards her neck leaving little nips, and kisses along the way as he covered her body with his, "Do you trust us?" he whispered seductively in her ear as he started to remove his clothes. Yui let out a moan as Shu brushed up against her. "I'm going to move you. Don't stop what you are doing. If you need us to stop, let us know," he shifted her body, spreading her thighs wider and nodded over at Reiji. "Lean against the headboard and sit back."

Reiji panted as he moved slowly with Yui. He grasped her hair as she started to go slightly faster. Shu caressed her back, loving the feeling of her skin under his fingers. He grasped his length and guided it to her entrance and almost groaned at the sight of her glistening sex. She was wet already, and they barely touched her. 

He slipped into her wet folds slowly and grunted as he filled her. He grabbed one hip, squeezing her flesh to guide her, his other coming around to cup her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. With each thrust, he rotated his hips, to hit the soft spongy spot that she loved for him to fuck. 

Yui was awash of sensation. She let out a shuddered breath as Reiji moved his hands to her clit, pinching lightly. She was could feel Shu, and Reiji everywhere, and she began to tingle. She let out a low moan as Shu began to work faster, and she could feel herself building as he brushed something deep within her.

Shu leaned over closer to her when he felt her walls start to quiver. He pulled her up away from Reiji and started to pump faster, causing her to cry out. Reiji watched with lidded eyes as Yui's face went slack and cried out a second time when Shu bit her neck as he brought her over the edge. He stroked his length enjoying the show. 

Shu moved his arm towards her lips and groaned. "Feed from me, Yui." He grunted as he wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her close as they both shuttered. Her lips brushed against his wrist, and she bit, drinking from him as her orgasm felt like it was going to shatter her, it was so powerful. She felt the bond once again, stitch together with Shu, this time it was almost overpowering. She almost wanted to cry from the intensity of it.

Shu panted and tried to slow his breath as he licked her wound clean. He looked up at Reiji and smirk. Reiji gave him a lazy smile as he grasped Yui by the shoulders and pulled her to him. Shu let her go and pulled out of her and settled closer to the pair, as Reiji lifted her closer to him. "I need to be inside you," He growled, and slipped inside her. He leaned her back slightly and slowly lowered her down to the bed, with him still inside her.

"I love you, Yui," He grunted as he thrust up into her. Reiji leaned his head down and bit her neck as he continued to slam into her. He loved how she felt wrapped around him. Her body was soft, warm, and smelled of sex. It was everything to him that he was bonding with his bride. He never wanted this moment to end. 

Reiji lifted her leg slightly higher and rolled his hips against her and she let out a gasp, feeling herself starting to build for a second time.

Reiji smirked down at her and watched as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head and arched her body. He was holding out to make sure she would come when he did. He was going to make sure she reached her pleasure with him. 

Shu leaned over and claimed one of her breasts of Reiji continued his rhythm with Yui. He bit her nipple gently, and sucked hard, drawing blood into his mouth. Yui gasped, and then let out a loud moan.

"I love you, too, Reiji," She groaned. "I love all of you," She lifted her arms above her head, and grasped her hair as she brought to her over the edge. She let out a gasping moan and she gritted her teeth as she clenched around Reiji.

Reiji growled as she clamped down and was pulled over. He bit her again and cupped the back of her head and guided her head to his neck as well as Shu pulled away. She needed to feed from him now. 

Yui wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as she continued to feel the waves of pleasure pulsating through her. Reiji was an animal she decided. She had never felt anything like that before. She nuzzled his neck and bit, pulling him closer to her.

Shu moved and laid down next Yui as she fed from Reiji. He sighed as he watched her. It was done. Now she was bound to Reiji as well. He wanted to make sure he had that bond with her, a closer one than what they previously had. He felt more attuned to her now, and it was an odd feeling. He loved her so much, he almost wanted to crawl insider her heart and protect her closely.

Reiji finally stilled and held Yui close to him. The warmth of their bond wrapping around him. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck as she shuddered against him. He moved and settled her against his side. He placed her head on his chest and closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her damp hair. Shu pulled the covers over the three of them and settled closer to Yui, wrapping his arm around her waist, and planting soft kisses on her back.

Yui let out a small giggle. Reiji stilled his hand, his stomach flipped at the sound. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, "What do you find so funny?" he asked her bemused.

"I need another bath."

"No." Shu and Reiji both said at the same time, which made her giggle even louder. Both Shu and Reiji chuckled at her as they settled closer to her. Reiji decided he would bathe her in the morning to ensure she didn't fall asleep again, and he would be able to join her this time.

  
  
  
  



	18. Yuma and Laito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favourite bonding chapter. I think what happens is very fitting for Laito's personality. 
> 
> Thank you for all of those who have commented and given me kudos. I know this is a tiny fandom, but it's nice to know that my words are being read. I hope you still are enjoying. So much more to come. 
> 
> ~Paddlin'

Yui let out a yawn and stretched her body feeling the soreness from the previous night activities. She blushed scarlet thinking about it. Not only did she bond with Tougo, but she also bonded with Reiji while with Shu.

She tried to muster any embarrassment over her escapades, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t _human_, not even close.

She canted her head to the side and smiled. Reiji was sleeping next to her. He looked so young when his face lax and not in his perpetual scowl. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his legs wrapped around hers to keep her in place.

She turned the other way to see Shu nestled against her, his breath brushing against her neck, his warmth surrounded her as his arms were wrapped around her waist, too.

She moved her body away from them slowly scooting up to the head of the bed and crawled carefully to the end of the bed once she was free. She didn’t want to wake them when they looked so peaceful.

She tiptoed to her closet and grabbed some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she emerged, she shook her head. Shu and Reiji were now sleeping on their backs, in a starfish pose. _‘They must be exhausted, too.’ _

She left them to rest as she left her chambers to start her day. She wanted to go out and get some fresh air. She didn’t like the idea of going into the gardens where the haunted memories lingered, but she pushed forward and decided to shove those memories behind her.

The house was eerily quiet as she padded down the dim hallway to the gardens. She shoved the doors open and stepped outside into the twilight. It was Sunday and they didn’t have school today so she planned on soaking up the moonlight as much as she could.

She wandered around enjoying the crickets chirping and listening to the breeze brush against the trees. It was peaceful, wonderful.

She headed towards the small garden that Juro worked. She was hungry and hoped that there was an apple or something she could pick to hold her over until she went back inside to eat.

She heard a small rustling sound and paused her step, her heartbeat picking up as she looked around. She heard the noise once again followed by a low voice.

“Who’s there?” she asked in a shaky voice.

Yuma stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat, his steps heavy so not to scare her, “It’s me, Yuma.”

Putting her hand to her chest she let out a sigh of relief, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question. Why are you out here alone? You know we are supposed to look over you.”

She smirked at him and stepped closer to him, “I’m not alone, am I? You’re here.”

“Tch.”

“What are you doing up so early?” She asked.

“I was checking out the garden, the familiar showed it to me the other day.”

“Oh? I was coming out here to see if there was an apple or something I could grab before breakfast, I’m kinda hungry.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, “I can get you that apple, but if you need something else, you can also feed from me. You know we should do that anyway. I would be able to find you easier if you did.”

Yui let out a sigh as she followed and rolled her eyes. She was going to be smothered to death with all these vampires hovering around her. She understood the importance of it, but honestly, they acted she was some damsel in distress, which she decidedly was not.

“I know,” she grumbled as he released her wrist and reached up and plucked an apple for her. He wiped it on his shirt and handed it to her, “If you want another let me know,” he said, “You’re too short to reach.”

He watched her as she ate slowly, savouring each bite. He remembered what it was like to go hungry and he appreciated that she was savouring it instead of wasting it. He moved to the other side of the garden and started to work on the tomatoes. They were one of his favourite vegetables. He could do a lot of things with them. He learned over the years how to make sauces, salsa, and paste. If he had tomatoes, he would never be hungry again…at least not for human food.

He watched her as she sat on the bench, her legs swinging back and forth as she looked around. He wanted to get to know her better. He knew he was a bastard and was a cruel being, but with her, he didn’t feel like he wanted to be cruel to her. It wasn’t due to the edict from their father, one of her mates now, it was because she brought the protective side out in him.

She looked small and delicate under the moonlight. Her unnatural features appealing with the shadows that played across her beautiful face. Her hair flowed behind her, her hair looking bone white.

He decided he wanted her. She was their Eve and their father had told them that they would bond with her, only after she gave birth to his other son’s heirs. His body flushed with images of her being round with his seed, how he would fuck her repeatedly, how she would arch into him, how she would scream out his name.

Fuck.

He shook his head and swallowed the dryness in his throat. It was his fault, and partially hers. Her scent was driving him over the edge. He loved to fuck and feed at the same time. He would have to find someone to take his ardour out on for this little creature in front of him, not that he cared. Each vampire or human he fucked was nothing to him. She was tough, and that was new to him. His other brothers, Ruki, Azusa, and Kou all felt the pull to be near her.

Ruki was the lucky bastard that got to feed from her first. He had told him that the endorphins that she left in his system were so strong that he had to go to his chambers and take care of his _problem_. He told them that he had never had an orgasm as strong as he did that day. Of course, he told them that he pictured her when stroking himself and growled out her name as he came.

He didn’t blame him, not one little bit.

Yui sighed and he looked over at her and raised a brow in question. She blushed and looked down for a moment before she looked back up at him and bit her lip, her blunt teeth making an indent. He thought it was odd that she could hide what she was, that her fangs were hidden until she needed them. He thought if he could do that hunting would be much easier for him.

“Is there a problem?” he asked as he wiped his hand on a nearby towel.

She stood and brushed her hand down her dress and shook her head, “I think I’ll head in and see if any of the others are awake. I’m still hungry and um…not for food.”

“Blood?”

She gave a crooked grin and nodded, “Sadly, yes. I feel like all I do is eat these days.”

He tossed the rag down and walked up to her, “There’s no need to seek them out, I’m sure they’ll feed you in a few hours, we’re supposed to let you feed from us and take some of your blood, ne?”

“Well, yes, but…I know you’re busy.”

He shook his head at her, “Don’t be an idiot, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. We are supposed to so we can protect you better.”

He sat down next to her and pulled her down into his waiting lap. She let out a small hiss and glared at him as she clutched his shoulders, “A little warning next time.”

He grinned at her, he loved the fire in her eyes as she looked at him, well…glared at him. He bopped her on the nose, “I thought you knew how this worked.”

“I could feed from your wrist, and you could do the same,” she grumbled.

“Well, we could, but that wouldn’t be as good, now would it. We would have to drink longer and sometimes it’s not as good.” He gave a larger grin, “Unless you want me to feed from your femoral artery on your thigh, I would be more than happy to oblige you.”

“No thank you,” she said primly, her blush deepening.

He let out a boisterous laugh at her scowl, “The offer stands whenever.”

“You’re an ass,” she mumbled as she folded her arms over her chest.

“No, just honest,” he said tugging at her arms. “Now, let’s get you fed.”

She turned her head and stared at him. Their faces were mere inches apart and they both froze as their breaths mingled together. He looked at her parted mouth and back into her eyes as he licked his lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad that it was almost painful.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and thought about his options. If he tried to kiss her and she got mad, what’s the worse that could happen? It wasn’t like his father would kill him, he already told them that she would be theirs later. That only left his _other_ brothers. He didn’t give a flying fig about their feelings about them mating her. Their father already had and that had caused a tremendous argument.

He wanted to build a relationship with her slowly so she would agree to be his someday. She was perfect in his eyes. She was small, she easily fit against him. He wanted her, he _needed_ her. Taking his chance, he leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips against hers. She didn’t move, she just stared at him as he repeated the process.

He kissed her firmly the third time and he let out a moan when she responded. He could feel his non-existent heart hammering in his chest. Despite what people thought, the hearts of vampires did beat, just very, _very_, slowly.

“Yui,” he groaned and pressed a small kiss to her lips and pulled away. If he didn’t stop, he would bend her over and fuck her here and now. She deserved better than that. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Clearing his throat, he smiled at her. He guided her head to his neck and sighed waiting for her to bite. He would most defiantly need to go feed and fuck tonight. She had him primed to explode. It didn’t help when she finally sunk her fangs in her endorphins flooded his system.

Swearing under his breath he dipped his head and bit. Her taste exploded in his mouth and finally understood how Fae was hunted to extinction. He took three deep pulls before he leaned back and swiped his tongue across her wound. It was a good thing he had the beginning of affection for her or she would be drained before she could call for help.

Pushing her gently off his lap he looked down at her and tried to smile. Her taste danced on his tongue and he tried his best to keep his face smooth.

Yui turned her head when she heard a giggle. She saw Laito leaning against one of the large walls surrounding the gardens. He shoved himself away and sauntered over to the pair, “I would ask you what you’re doing here, but I think I know,” he winked.

“I thought it would be nice to get fresh air, but I got hungry and Y-Yuma offered,” Yui squirmed under Laito’s heated gaze.

Laito tilted her head up with one of his fingers, his thumb brushing against her lower lip, “Are you still hungry?”

“I’m alright right now, thanks, Laito.” She tried to step back and flee the scene; she was uncomfortable even though she didn’t do anything wrong. It was her _human_ sensibilities rearing their ugly head once again but Laito wrapped his arm around her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss, “You can feed from me if you get hungry,” he rubbed his cheek against her, his eyes flicked to Yuma who was watching the pair with interest and Laito gave a perverted giggle when he scented his arousal when watching the pair, “but, let’s go somewhere private.”

Yui nodded against his neck and his eyes flashed crimson and held her tighter as they vanished.

Yuma swore under his breath and sat heavily on the bench and savoured Yui’s scent that still hung thickly in the air.

* * *

They appeared in the small meadow near the lake. The dock was to their right, and a small building, a boathouse Yui thought, was to the left hidden beneath the boughs of trees. Laito grabbed Yui’s hand and walked at a fast clip towards their destination.

“Laito, wait!” she huffed, “You’re walking too fast!”

Laito turned to her and smirked as bent down and scooped her up in his arms in one fluid movement. "No problem, we are almost there,” he said as he walked. Yui squirmed in his hold, but Laito pulled her closer to his body and giggled, "Stop moving, or I will drop you."

Yui stilled and looked up at him as he walked forward. He had a light blush colouring his cheeks, and a smile teasing his lips, "Where are we going?" she asked. He looked, dare she say, cute.

"It's a surprise," He grinned down at her, “We’ll be there in a moment."

Laito stopped in front of the boathouse and opened the door, stepping through. He placed Yui on the floor and turned away from her and Yui heard the locks engage, not that would do any good. Vampires could just _appear_ anywhere they wanted as long as they’ve been there before and there were not any runes or magic keeping them at bay. He grabbed Yui's hand again and pulled her further into the building. He opened a door at the back and ushered her through.

Yui's eyes widened when she stepped into the room. The room was fully furnished with couches, bookshelves, and a bed. It was beautiful and not like the front room where ropes, ores, and other boating paraphernalia hung, it was if they stepped into a different world, building, universe entirely.

Laito pressed against her back and nestled his head into the crook of her shoulder and swayed them slowly, "This is a place I go when I want to be alone," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her firmly, his large hands held her baby bump tenderly, "No one comes here."

"Laito, it's beautiful," She breathed as she looked around stepping out of his hold. Her fingers brushed against the furniture, and the books, the decoration, taking it all in. The room was richly decorated but it had a comfortable feeling, which helped Yui to relax a little. The items around the room while of higher quality had a homey feeling to them, an eclectic look. Everything mismatched but worked in harmony with each other.

Yui furrowed her brows when she noticed a small picture nestled next to the bed. She picked up the picture and studied it carefully. It was a picture of her that she had never seen before. She was in the rose garden, bending over smelling one of the roses with a soft smile tracing her lips. She hadn't realized anyone took a picture of her while she lived here. It was oddly touching.

Laito slowly walked towards Yui and took the picture and looked down at it, a pained smile on his face as if he was looking at a ghost. "I took that picture just after you survived the awakening when you tried to sacrifice yourself for our wellbeing, not wanting any of us to be hurt," he said in a low tone.

He closed his eyes for a moment and slowly slid them back open, "When we...” he swallowed harshly, “when you disappeared, it was very difficult, and I tried to forget you." He set the picture down and looked back down at Yui and grabbed her hand. He looked pained, opened and vulnerable. A look Yui had never seen on his handsome face before, "I couldn't no matter what I did. A month after you left I decided to work on this room, it was a place I would come to and talk to you."

He cupped her cheek and sighed, "I'm..." he pursed his lips for a moment and pulled her slowly towards him and held her against his body, "I'm sorry."

Yui swallowed the dryness in her throat. This was a side she had never expected from Laito. She had no idea how the others felt about what they did. She knew they apologized, but she thought they were just saying they were sorry to gain her trust back. This room was almost dedicated to her.

"I don't know what to say,” Yui murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest.

They were each quiet in their reflection of their past together. The most recent one, yes, but the one so many aeons ago that it was another lifetime ago.

Laito let out a soft giggle and pulled her onto the bed with him perching her on his lap, "I have other things here, too. I have the hairbrush you used, and these pillows are the ones that were on your bed when you left." he let out a low breathy sigh, "I just felt closer to you here, even though you were gone. Your scent and presence still lingered when you left and I wanted to be surrounded by it. I would imagine this would be our room, a part of the home we shared."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck, "Why do you make me feel this way?" he whispered and kissed her neck softly.”No one has ever made me feel this way. These feelings, they’re more powerful than they were before when I knew you as Eve. I want you more than ever to never let you go. It scares me.”

Yui ran her fingers through his hair and felt his breath on her throat. "I don't know," she answered. "I thought I was disposable to all of you."

Laito's head jerked back and looked down at her with a frown on his face. "That's simply not true. You have _never_ been disposable to us." he kissed her slowly and let out a soft moan, "We all wanted you." He ran his fingers down her side and grabbed her hips moving her to straddle his lap, he looked into her eyes. "We _all _wanted to lay claim to you when you were our Yui."

She held her steady gaze with Laito not sure what she should say. It was surprising hearing that from each of them, they _all_ wanted her. They had treated her kindly until that night they all attacked her. She thought all of this may have been avoided if they had been honest with her, to begin with. What was done, was done. Now she was _forced_ to be with all of them. Now that she had time to acclimate to the idea she found that she didn’t mind it. She didn’t feel whorish like she did before about the idea of mating all of them. They were otherworldly, and that’s how things were done in their world. She had to let go of the human notions that were shoved into her head and live the life that she was meant to.

She did love them, and with each one she had finished the ritual with, she had no regrets at all. The feelings of love she thought she had for them didn't even compare to what she felt for them after. It was a powerful connection. She would lie down her life to protect them, she would _kill_ for them gladly and walk away happy in doing so.

"Why have you not done this ritual with me, Yui?" he whispered. She looked at him and saw the sadness etched on his face. She felt guilt tug at her. She had fucked Shu twice so far, and hadn’t bonded with Laito even though she had time to do so. He seemed confident, but she knew the real him, him that was, at times, self-deprecating.

She had to fix this, and now and be honest with him.

"I...I don't know. It's difficult for me to be myself. I was coming to terms that I’m _not_ only Eve but Yui, Yui who is not human. I needed to know that you all still wanted me for who I am, not because I’m part vampire, part Fae."

Laito chuckled and leaned in a kissed her. "We will _never_ hurt you again. You’re our bride, and our mate for life now. With you having this bond with us, we’ll always know where you are and can protect you better. It doesn’t matter to any of us who you are. Yui, Eve, Vampire, Fae, even part dragon,” he chuckled, “ You’ll be connected to us as well, and know we tell the truth when we say we want to protect and love you no matter who you _think_ you are. To us you just ours. Our Yui to love and protect."

Yui slowly nodded, a smile spreading across her lips, "I think I understand that, now," She chuckled softly and scooted off his lap. She moved to the middle of the bed and rolled onto her back, she looked over at him and raised a brow, “but, dragon, Laito. Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

He laughed and laid down next to her, propping his face in his palm. His fingers tracing lazy patterns on her abdomen as he spoke, "Well...you were raised to know that before, Eve. Before you disappeared on us."

Yui looked over at him and frowned. "I know. I remember. I just never thought even when I was with all of you before...before I _'died'_ that I would have six mates. I never really thought about it. I thought that someday you and your brothers would have wives of your own, multiple wives at that, and I would remain at the castle...alone."

Laito let out a snort. "That never would have happened even then. You were and _are_ precious to us. You were our little Eve." Laito shifted closer to her. "It took me a long time to get over your death both times, and even after it was still difficult some days to not have you with us. You continued to haunt me."

Yui cupped his cheek and pressed her lips briefly to his and pulled back, "I'm here now, Laito."

Laito closed his eyes and hung his head. "Don't _ever_ leave us again. I know it would kill me this time. I love you, Yui,” his hand stilled on her abdomen and rested there. "You’re now giving us so much more. Not only a part of you but a part of us, the perfect combination."

Yui placed her hand on top of his and wrapped around his hand, "Thank you for telling me how you feel Laito. It’s been a very long time since you have told me your feelings."

Laito quirked his lips up, "Well...I didn't know you were Eve. I thought you were just a sacrificial bride, and one not to survive. We had no idea...that you were back. Of course, I wouldn't have shared how I felt after you survived the awakening, and we all wanted to lay claim to you, it was hard to tell you how I felt."

"I can understand that. Now that I am back, it seems that you are your brothers are more open and honest with me."

"Of course. We have you back now. I'm pleased that we have _you_ back, not only the Yui that I lost but also the most precious person I had...Eve."

Yui pulled Laito closer and pressed her lips to his. Laito let out a low hum as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, "Be with me, Yui," he whispered. "I want to be connected to you."

Yui let out a soft gasp as Laito ran his hands up her thigh going higher under her skirt. She didn't answer, instead, she melted into him and kissed him deeper. She raised her hands and slipped under his blazer and started to unbutton his shirt slowly as they continued to kiss, shoving his shirt to the side after.

Laito pulled her from the bed and undressed her slowly, planting soft kisses on her exposed skin, a silent apology for everything harsh thing he had ever done to her. When Yui stood before him completely bare he lowered her back onto the bed and pulled her up to the middle, and hovered over her, "Let me love you."

Yui let moaned and grasped Laito's hair as he took her breast into his mouth. She squirmed as he pulled her closer to him lifting her towards his mouth, his hands holding her gently to him. Her body bowed to his will as he lavished his attention to her body.

"You taste so good," he kissed his way down lower and stopped at her abdomen and kissed it gently, his hand lowering her back down as they skimmed down her body with the lightest of touches. It was at odds to the way he used to treat her. He was loving and gentle. Even though they hadn’t bonded properly, she felt a close connection to him. She was thankful it was just the two of them, the feelings he was pulling from her were powerful.

He looked up at her and smirked as he lowered his head to her inner thigh and bit. His hands rested on her thighs and held her still as she tried to squirm under his ministrations. She rolled her eyes back and tilted her head. She absently wondered if he had heard Yuma offer to feed from her there and quickly shoved thoughts of Yuma from her mind but not before she realized she was attracted to him as well.

Time. There will be time to ponder the others later.

Laito looked up the length of her body and chuckled at her flushed look, "Now for something I have dreamed about." he nuzzled his face against her core inhaling deeply. His tongue flicked out and teased the bundle of nerves. "Taste better than I thought," he groaned as he lowered his face impossibly closer. He flexed his fingers against her thighs and continued to stroke his tongue against her making Yui take a shuddering breath.

Her hands found his hair and tugged as she tried to wiggle her hips, she could feel herself building, and her breath came out in pants as Laito slipped his fingers inside her as his tongue danced across her swollen nub. She looked down at him, her eyes blazing. It was such an erotic sight, she almost, _almost_ came undone watching him. She held on for dear life. Never had she felt anything like this before, "L-Laito. Ngnn. I..." She couldn't even think straight. He kept rubbing a particular spot inside her, making her jerk slightly with each flex of his finger.

Kami, did they give lessons to each of them on how to pleasure a woman?

"Let go, Yui," he whispered seductively at her and blew against her nub. "I want to make you come undone under my touch."

Yui stiffened slightly as her orgasm came rippling across her when he bent his head once again and sucked her clit into his mouth, his fangs scraping deliciously against her. She yanked his hair, calling out his name quietly as she clenched her teeth trying to hold onto her body, she thought she would shoot through the roof at any moment.

He was relentless with his attentions.

Laito kissed his way up her body and with his other hand undid his belt, and pulled the button of his pants. The sound of the buckle clinking made her clench, excitement building within her. She wanted him, wanted him to fill her. To fill the void within her that he had created.

He pulled his trousers down and groaned when he sprung free sans boxer. He pressed his lips to hers as he nestled between her legs, his length pressing against her thigh. "I think you are ready for me, I will take your body to even higher places now." He whispered into her ear as he took himself in hand and rubbed against her wetness.

He grunted as he sheathed himself into her warmth, her walls fluttering around him. He slowly rocked into her while he kissed and nipped at her neck. He moved her hands from his shoulders one at a time and laced his fingers with hers pulling them above her head. He looked down at her as his thrust became harder, the way her breasts moved with each movement. The light sheen of sweat that trickled from her collarbone down to the valley of her breast as he worked her faster. She was a fucking goddess.

The sounds of their moans, grunts, and skin slapping against each other filled the air, a beautiful symphony.

Dipping his head, he bit her neck thrusting harder. "Squeeze my hands if it is too much," he panted. "I want to go harder."

Yui squeezed his hands tightly after Laito began to slow his thrusts, they were _harder_, but she wanted more, so much more.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she locked her ankles, "I want _harder_, _faster_," She mewled under him. She was enjoying the slight pain mixed with the pleasure. He was making her body sing.

Laito chuckled and began to thrust harder into her. "You like that,?" he grunted. "Do you want harder still?"

"Y-yes." She gasped.

"Greedy little thing," He panted, "I’ll make it where you can't walk."

He pulled her up into his arms and let go of her hands. He grasped her hips and guided her body to a fast past. He lowered his head and suckled one of her breasts hard as he continued his harder rhythm with her, "Hold on to me," He hissed as he shifted his hips.

Thank Kami for vampire speed. She kept up with him as he pounded into her. Her nails dug into his shoulder enough to draw blood. He let out a low growl and squeezed her hips, his nails digging into her flesh. She lowered her head licked the blood the flowed sluggishly and then her fangs sunk into his shoulder taking a deep pull of blood.

Laito let out a loud moan. "Bit me harder," he said between his teeth.

Yui tightened her jaw as she was brought closer to her goal. She began to see feel herself quiver in his hold as he hit something deep within her and continued to hit it at a brutal pace.

She whimpered slightly, as she felt her second orgasm build and Laito bit into her roughly as she was tipped over the edge with him. She moved her hands to his back and ran her nails across his back clawing at him, trying to pull him as close as she could.

"Nggnnnn, Yui." Laito gasped as he let go of her shoulder. He continued to rock her against him as they both shivered against each other. The bond was powerful, and he thought he might lose himself if he didn't hold onto her tightly. He bit her neck gently this time and rubbed her back as he fed from her. He felt her lips against his shoulder and heard a slight whimper from his bride.

His slowed his movements and tried to catch his breath. He felt Yui's small form quivering against him and he let out a low sigh and kissed her neck softly. "Mine," he whispered. "You’re now mine for eternity."

Yui was still trembling and panting trying to regain her emotional balance. She had not expected the powerful connection when she did the ritual with each of the brothers. With each one, she almost felt as if she was one with them. The emotions that fed her was almost too much to bear and she let out a little sob.

Laito shifted her away from him and looked at her face, concern etched across his features. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

Yui shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, "I just love you," She croaked out. “I love you so fucking much.”

Laito smiled softly at her and kissed her slowly as he held her against him. He made butterfly kisses down her neck and across her face. "I love you, too, just as much."

And he did. She could feel it. His love and affection were zinging through her, filling her. She didn’t realize how _empty_ her being was before. They each filled her, completed her.

Yui let out a watery chuckle and shook her head. He lowered her down to the bed and caressed her abdomen lightly, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am. Thank you, Laito," she gave him a soft peck on his cheek. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

Laito laughed, a carefree and joyful laugh she hadn’t heard him do in too many years. He pulled her up, "Let's get you dressed so I can get you properly fed. I'm sure our little ones are hungry, too." Laito picked up her clothes and dressed her while he kept kissing her skin as he covered her. He loved the taste of her skin and the warmth of her petite frame. Her everything.

He was relieved now that he was bonded with Yui. Now she would be his forever. He couldn't wait for their future together, her warm, soft body yielding to his touch today was something he always dreamed about, and now he could have his Yui by his side, never to leave him again.

Scooping her up in his arms, he kissed her slowly, the kiss filled with love, devotion, and adoration. He continued to kiss her as they vanished from the room together enjoying the feeling of finally being complete.


	19. You're too Late

The school was the bane of Yui’s existence. Not only did she have ten sometimes eleven vampires’ following her, but the demands on her body were also becoming too much. She was now five months pregnant and she felt like she was a whale.

It didn’t help that she was even more hungry these days. Instead of feeding three times a day, she was up to six times a day of blood and food.

To help fill the gap, the _other_ brothers had stepped in. They had been very considerate in doing so and never made her feel awkward about the feedings, not since the initial first time in taking their blood.

It was lunchtime and she was sitting on Kou’s lap finishing her lunch, an apple that Yuma had provided for her. Since she met him in the garden last month, he made sure to pack her fresh fruits and vegetables every day, he would even ensure she had some when they were home on the weekend.

When they were home, she would join him in the garden and help him work the soil. He was cute in a way when he thought she was overexerting herself. He would demand she sit and when they both took a break; he would rub her feet and talk about the garden and other things that he held an interest in.

Sometimes Shu would join them. Not to work, but to stretch out on one of the benches and watched them. She had found out after several weeks that Shu and Yuma had known each other years before until Yuma’s family had moved away and they never had seen each other again.

Small universe.

She was pleased they were rekindling their friendship.

Ruki would join her in the library when she tried to find a quiet place to read. He would join her and sit next to her; at times he would even grab her and lean her against him as they both read in silence. Sometimes they would discuss the books they were reading. It was surprising to learn that Ruki and his brothers had originally hailed from the Demon Realm and that Tougo had found them there turning them, giving them a better life.

She thought that Ruki and Reiji would become friends considering they both enjoyed reading, but that wasn’t the case. Although they both enjoyed silence, Ruki was more of a reader for enjoyment while Reiji was a reader of academia. The three of them did partake in tea once a week.

She was trying to work with Azusa and his self-mutilating. She would find him whispering to his newly acquired scars. It broke her heart to see him struggle with self-acceptance. She would force him and Kanato together with her in the kitchen, though she had to be careful with the cutlery, and show them how to bake sweets. She would kiss Azusa’s new wounds if she noticed them and hold him while he questioned many things about life, and she would hold him still when he would grow quiet and pensive.

When Azusa smiled, his eyes would twinkle and he looked younger, happier. She would pay good money to see him carefree like that all the time, same with Kanato.

It surprised her that the two volatile males got along so well when they were with her. She surmised it had to do with her taking no shit from them when they first started. They did _try_ to argue and gain her attention until she put her foot down and threaten them with lack of sweets. That shut them up and after that, it was smooth sailing.

Kou shifted her slightly and looked down at her. She blinked up at him and frowned, “Do you need me to get up, am I too heavy?”

He chuckled and shook his head, “No, Neko-chan, I was just adjusting was all. It’s nice having you sit on me.” To prove his point, he bucked his hips and Yui felt his erection against her bottom.

Yui growled and swatted him and attempted to get up. He held her firm and giggled as she growled louder.

The others chuckled lightly, and she had to admit she was happy there was no more arguing with her near any of them. They trusted her, and her mates knew that their brothers did have some affection for her but would never cross that line while she was pregnant with their heirs. It was a rule that they didn’t try to break, even though they each did kiss her, or flirt with her, it never went further than that.

She knew why Kou had a huge following here at school. He was an idol, and everyone followed his every move. The only time they didn’t bother him was when they all had lunch together. It was if an imaginary line had been drawn around them and no one could pass. There was only one day a week she didn’t eat with them, and that was when she ate with Tougo. He made sure she had plenty to eat before he would fuck her silly and send her staggering back to class. He did take his turn with _resting_ with her during the day, but she slept in his rooms those days. He always left her a whimpering, staggering mess when she would leave him no matter where they were.

Bastard.

Yui ignored the conversations as she pressed against Kou and licked his neck. She smiled to herself when his hands tightened on her hips as she fed. She knew she released endorphins and did her best not to release too many when feeding from any of them. She didn’t want to give them _false_ feelings towards her, only their true ones, but she couldn’t help letting some slip as she ate.

She let out a small breath and jerked away from him, her hand going to her abdomen, “Oh?” her breath hitched, and she pressed firmer, “Oh!”

Voices rang out and they all converged on her at once, each of them fussing over her, their hands running over her body checking for injuries, someone took her shoes off and began to rub her feet in the blind panic that one word set off.

“I’m fine,” she said as the voices got louder, and the questions being asked were in rapid succession.

They weren’t listening.

“Kami! I’m fine, the babies kicked!” she snarled as they stood her up, she had one shoe on, one shoe off, her shirt was lifted and twisted, someone had her arm and was tugging her towards the door.

She almost wanted to laugh at their panic, the way they were all but stripping her and dragging her to their father…almost. Right now, she wanted to kick them for not listening.

She tipped her head back and sighed as they each fought to lay their hands on her abdomen. One of her children, maybe more, thought it was a good idea to stretch, and the other had the hiccups. It was an odd feeling.

“Enough. Please, enough.”

They each lingered for a moment before they stepped back a pace.

“Will someone give me my sock and shoe so I can go use the restroom?” she asked in a patient voice. All she wanted to do was swat each of them.

Shu chuckled as he knelt and put her sock and shoe on. She gripped his shoulders and smiled down at him surprised he had been the one who tried to rub her feet, she thought for sure it had been Yuma since that had been his thing.

Shu lifted her into his arms and started towards the door, the others walking with them. She knew arguing with them about her walking would do no good. Since she had grown, even more, they had insisted they carry her everywhere, even at home.

While at school you really couldn’t tell that she was ever-expanding because she glamoured the bulk of it, you could still tell she was pregnant. She didn’t want everyone knowing she was pregnant with multiple children. Vampires were protective of their mates, what they considered theirs, so it would seem normal that they carried her around.

Since her little chat with Ayame several weeks ago everyone gave her a wide path and knew not to mess with her nor her vampires. They were princes and didn’t feel like facing their wrath. They wouldn’t bat an eye if they stuck someone head on a pike and displayed it for all to see.

Shu set her on her feet in front of the bathroom and she smiled up at him sweetly. They decided she could manage herself they would let her have some privacy when going to the bathroom. It’s not like they couldn’t hear _everything_ anyway.

Kissing his cheek, she ducked under his arm shouldering the door entering the bathroom without them trailing her.

Sweet…sweet freedom.

She felt the whisper of magic flare against her skin as soon as she entered, and she swore under her breath. She reached behind her and tried the door and it wouldn’t budge.

“I’m fine,” she said out loud to placate her vampires. “Someone has trapped me in here, but I’m okay.”

“Open the fucking door,” Ayato growled as he banged against it.

“I can’t,” she hissed at him and pressed her back against it. “Be careful, I’m leaning against the door until I know who’s in here with me.”

“Don’t you fucking move, Yui. You stay right there.”

“I’m not planning on it.”

“Go get father,” Shu said in a low voice, “I can’t get through these runes.” Louder he said, “I swear to fucking Kami, Yui, you’re to never piss alone again.”

She would have laughed but she knew who was in here with her. She didn’t want them to panic like she was, but she knew it was useless. They could feel it as soon as she did.

Raising her head, she locked eyes with one of the last people she wanted to see.

Sora, Seiji’s enforcer, and her tormentor.

“Sora.” She wheezed out through a tight throat.

Sauntering forward, Sora flicked his wrist, the room lighting up with the runes as he reinforced them. “Don’t worry my little, Yui. That should keep them busy for a while,” he grinned.

She watched him walk towards her. Squaring her shoulders, she stood straighter and moved off the door. She was not weak anymore. “What do you want, Sora?”

Stopping a few feet in front of her, he played with the small dagger in his hand looking bored. “I thought that would be simple for you to figure out,” he chuckled. “We need you to come home to where you belong. Your uncle sent me to retrieve you. He felt it when you came into maturity.”

“I’m not going back to him,” She hissed. “Not now, not ever.”

Raising a brow, he tilted his head, his eyes travelling her body making the bile rise in her throat. Memories flashed in her mind of the times he abused her in several ways. He was a sadist.

“Pity,” He hummed, “It appears you have already been defiled by those demons.”

Lowering her hand to her baby bump she shook her head, “It’s too late, Sora. I already belong to them. There’s nothing anyone can do about it. I refuse to be part of Seiji’s plans any longer. I will not belong to anyone but them.”

A loud bang on the door startled Yui, “Don’t you fucking touch her!” Ayato snarled.

Her eyes flicked to the door seeing the runes flare above her. That was all it took for Sora. He rushed her, stabbing her repeatedly in the abdomen. His anger flared thinking about those creatures touching her. She belonged with him, and no other. He would see to it. He would make sure that Seiji saw reason, giving Yui to him and him alone.

He hissed as he lowered her to the ground holding her body against his. “You will live.” He said in a harsh whisper. “But those things will die.”

Tilting her head back Yui began to chant in Latin her voice getting louder and louder with each word, her right hand clutching her abdomen. She could feel the blood leave her in rivulets as she continued.

She was glad, oh so glad for her knowledge that her mother had left her and what she had been taught from the very beginning with Seiji. She closed her eyes and pushed her intent and magic.

Sora tossed her, her body skidding across the floor leaving a trail of blood, and yet, yet she didn’t stop chanting as she curled into herself as she propped herself up on one arm, the other trying to stop her bleeding. Her voice got louder, and ethereal sound issuing from her throat, it sounded like thousands of angels singing a litany.

Sora ground his teeth and dropped the dagger his body feeling heavy, “What are you doing?” he yelled as he flew into the wall, an unknown force pinning him there.

The runes flared once more before an explosion of power burst through the room lifting Yui’s hair as it swirled around her pressing Sora tightly against the wall. He felt like his ribs were being crushed making it impossible to take a breath. “Stop it,” he coughed.

The door burst open as the runes faded. Reinhardt stood there in all his glory, his fangs bared, and his claws extended. Ayato and others tumbled in all arms and legs. Looking around they took in the scene.

Several feral growls rented through the air when they saw Yui, the bloody dagger in front of her with her bloody hand covering her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. They could feel the magic swirl in the air as they tried to right themselves.

Shu flashed to her side gathering her to his person. His large hand covering her own trying to stop the bleeding. “Yui,” he called shaking her lightly. “Fuck! No! Stay with me, stay with us!”

She continued to chant her eyes completely black as she looked at Sora. Shu shook her once more. “Yui, come back to me.”

Sora wheezed out a laugh, “You are too late demon. I got rid of her abominations.”

Reinhardt flashed next to Yui, he looked her over, then noticed someone else in the room. Someone who didn't belong. He recognized the man immediately. He was the one that tormented Yui.

Standing to his full height, his fangs began to grow, his claws growing as he stalked towards the man, “You will pay,” he growled in a double-layered voice.

“Stop,” Yui whispered, her eyes flashing briefly before they black faded from her eyes. She met his eyes and slowly blinked, “He’s mine to kill.”

She let out a low whimper curling into herself. “My children,” she whispered as the pain shot through her.

Looking over his shoulder he nodded. “Ayato, Subaru, Yuma. Take this thing to the dungeon at our estate.”

“With pleasure.” Yuma chuckled.

Yui sucked in a sharp breath releasing her hold on Sora causing him to fall to the floor with a thump.

Reinhardt knelt next to her and pressed his hand against hers and Shu. He looked at his eldest son, “You and Reiji will come with me, we need to get our mate home.” Gathered her in his arms he looked down at her, “We’ll make sure they are alright, Eve. Relax, I’ve got you.” Looking at the others he said, “I’ll see you at home.”

Not waiting for a response, he flashed away with Yui leaving a bloody mess on the floor where Yui had sat. Reiji and Shu following him.

Laito’s eyes flashed red as he looked at the pool of blood. He could feel their bond, the struggle she was having, that she was fighting to live. His hand punching hole into the wall. “Fuck,” he screamed.

At this moment he wanted to rip apart this whole fucking building. He felt helpless.

Yuma kicked Sora in the head harshly knocking him out. Ayato grabbed a leg and began dragging the man not caring of the damage he was doing as he tugged his body harshly down the stairs ensuring he hit every step, every wall. He would pay dearly for hurting what was theirs.


	20. To the Palace

The scent of blood and death hung thick like a blanket in the air. Everyone in the room was quiet, the only sound was Yui’s soft breaths as she slumbered.

Reinhardt stood turning his back to his sons who surrounded the bed that Yui was resting on. “We will take your children to the demon realm,” he said, his voice low looking out in the twilight. “They all will be given a proper burial at the castle as it should be.”

They had lost them all. All eight of the children when that man Sora, had stabbed Yui repeatedly in the abdomen. By time Reinhardt had arrived, he could fell the souls of his grandchildren were no longer there. That didn’t stop him from trying to save them.

Clearing his throat, he turned his cold gaze raking over his sons before they landed on Yui. He had dressed her in a simple sleeping yukata knowing it would be easier to check on her wounds that way. It hadn’t mattered, most of her wounds had already healed which had surprised him. “Come. It’s time to go.”

Ayato shifted away from the side of Yui’s bed as his father approached. He watched with narrowed eyes as Yui was lifted tenderly cradled in his father’s hold.

“I can carry her,” Shu said gruffly. Even though Yui wasn’t awake he wanted to hold her, to comfort her. He knew, he just knew, how much she loved their children and now they were gone.

His father had taken them to the Demon Realm already. It was all he could do to stand in the room as his father and Petra had removed them from her body. He stood stoically by her side, holding her hand gently looking straight ahead trying not to listen to the sniffs of Petra and the quiet crying.

His other brothers, including his new ones, hadn’t left her side since they arrived at the estate. He had been bitter when his father had told them he was going to mate with Yui, that his brothers would, too. Now, he didn’t mind so much. She had pulled them all together and made them into a family. Something he had craved without realizing it.

His father didn’t answer as he held Yui a little closer, he just looked at Shu and took a deep breath before turning away and walking out of her chambers.

Shu looked around one last time, Yuma at his elbow as the others followed him, “Come on, Shu. Yui needs us.” Yuma’s voice was low and rough with suppressed emotion.

He was glad to have his best friend- other than Yui- back. He needed support. He ran his hands through his hair and without a word caught up to the others.

Reinhardt walked down the long steps to the dungeon. He hated bringing Yui down here. She hated the scents, and it scared her to be in the dark, but it couldn’t be helped. The portal they that led to their palace in the Demon Realm was down here. He was only glad that she was still unconscious. He was concerned when she didn’t wake, he knew she used a lot of magic when she attacked Sora pressing the vile beast into the wall, so he would give her time to build up her magical stores before he attempted to wake her.

Petra looked down at Yui and brushed her bangs from her face, her long blond hair swishing with each step like a pendulum with her uncle’s even strides. She had sent word to Kane that they were returning the Demon Realm and she wondered if he had sent word back to her yet.

Even though the brothers- all ten of them- were like family to her, she needed her big brother. Their little sister had lost her children, Petra’s and Kane’s nieces and nephews. She hoped he would arrive for the burials.

Time would tell.

She was startled when Subaru growled from behind her, “What about that man?” The cells were all empty, but the scent of blood, sweat, and body odour was stale in the air.

“He has already been moved,” Reinhardt said in a flat voice as he adjusted his grip on Yui and lifting his right hand pulsing his aura to an ordinary-looking stone wall. The stone shimmered revealing a portal that had been hidden from anyone who was not of his blood or under his protection. 

“Come,” he said as the portal pulsed waiting for them to step through.

Reinhardt was having to reign in his temper, he felt his magic thrashing around and the only thing that calmed his inner beast that wished to be released was the small woman in his arms. She looked pale and small, the life she once held leached out of her.

Arriving at the palace, they continued to follow Reinhardt as he walked through the vast hallways until he made it to a sweeping staircase. 

Ruki looked around not having been in this part of the palace before. When he and his brothers had been brought to the Human Realm with Reinhardt several years ago, they only went to the room where the portal was hidden in Reinhardt’s study.

Continuing up the stairs his eyes drifted to the rough stone walls, his hand gripping the marble railing as the ascended. There, on the wall were several portraits of what he assumed were of the Sakamaki brothers as they grew.

Pausing his step, he leaned closer to a one large portrait tilting his head to the side. It was of a blond girl dressed in all her finery looking simply enchanting, sixteen or seventeen. His eyes drifted up the stairs where the others had continued and back to the picture. It was Eve, he was sure. She looked so beautiful and carefree in that picture. 

He had seen glimpses of what she had been like in this portrait, the way her eyes would sparkle when she would laugh, her laugh alone could put you under her spell. He spent time with her in silence, only speaking when necessary, but he enjoyed her. It wasn’t just her scent, he would be lying through his fangs if he said that’s not what initially drew him to her, but it was her everything. 

She mothered them all, not that they needed a mother. He enjoyed being taken care of. The gentle touches and smiles she would give them, the way she ensured everyone was happy and taken care of was opposite of the life he and his brothers had lived, now their life was full of light and laughter due to the small woman in his father’s arms. His heart was heavy not wanting to voice his fear that she would be different when she woke. She had lost something precious to her, to them, the children. 

He could never replace what was lost, but he knew if she wanted children, they would give her as many as she wanted. Each of them wanted to have that part of her. A small part of their Eve mixed with their essence producing an heir. A perfect combination. He didn’t know if she would ever recover from this loss, hell, he wasn’t sure if any of them would. They were not his children, but he felt the excitement whenever he touched her and felt the children, their auras, growing within her. He would be part of their lives, help to guide them, they were family. 

He hoped that man that destroyed their future would pay dearly for what he had done to them. He had not only killed their children but their future. 

Shaking his head, he picked up his pace to the others as they entered a long corridor. Sconces lined the hallway bathing it in soft light. Small streamed of light spilt into the hallway from the opened doors that lined the wall. 

Juro stood at the end of the hall. His forest green eyes watching the procession. He had arrived back at the Demon Realm in his true form preparing everything for their arrival. He hated wearing the _skinsuit_ in the other realm, where he could spread his wings, and flex his claws. 

He wondered if Eve would remember him. She never did fear him when he approached her over the years she lived here before. His dark red skin had black swirls markings that trailed up his arms, and up to his neck. She seemed fascinated by the patterns as a child and would often trace them when he carried her to her chambers for the evening or took her up into the skies to watch the setting sun. 

She was always an enigma to him. 

When he smiled at her, his razor-sharp teeth that dripped poison never fazed her either. He was glad that she had been immune to his poison, that Reinhardt had taken a sample of his blood and feed it to her in small doses to build up that immunity over the years. 

He was her guard, her teacher, her friend. When he arrived back at the palace and began barking orders to prepare for the arrival of the royal family including Eve, the whispers began, and the news spread like wildfire. Everyone here, _everyone_ here adored her. 

Now she was back, back where she belonged and now, he accepted his old post being assigned to watch over her. Not that she needed it with all her mates, but he gladly accepted the position when Reinhardt had asked him a week ago in preparation for their arrival here. 

He bowed and opened the intricate double wooden doors that were to her chamber and stepped back. Reinhardt entered the room and looked around as he walked towards another door where the sleeping chambers were. Everything in these large rooms had lavish decorations, having a feminine feel to it. “Ayato pull back the covers.” He nodded towards the bed.

Ayato pulled back the covers helping his father adjust Yui in the middle of the large bed before covering her up tucking her in gently. Kicking off his shoes he laid next to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer nuzzling her neck as Shu took the other side of her.

Reinhardt stepped away from the bed nodding, pleased his sons were remaining close to their bride. The others kicked off their shoes and joined the two brothers each reaching out to touch Yui somewhere, to pulse their aura to her in hopes that she would know she wasn’t alone. 

Going around the room, Reinhard yanked the thick curtains aside along the wall to brighten the room. His Eve was a child of light, being in a darkened room did not suit her at all. He knew she will have a difficult time when she wakes knowing her children are no more. He hoped that being in a new location and having all their support so they could grieve together would help her heal. There were too many memories back in the other realm. Here, they could start over, shower her with love and adoration for being who she was, their Eve. 

He turned towards the bed and watched his sons. They had destroyed part of the estate in their grief, anger, and loss. It had been a task to reign in all ten of them to calm down and support Yui as she recovered. He had to put enchantments to the dungeons so they would leave Sora alone. He would respect Yui’s wishes and let her kill him and he was positively looking forward to watching her do so. 

Flicking his wrist, he opened the windows as well and the French doors to let in the warm breeze. He felt a familiar aura by the door pulling his attention. Turning his head, he saw Kino standing there staring at Yui.

“Eve,” Kino breathed. Surprise writing on his features as he stepped towards the bed, his feet making no sound on the marble floor. “How?” His gaze flicked to his father.

Reinhardt narrowed his eyes slightly stepping towards the bed, “Yes, Kino she has returned. She is the bride of your brothers and me.”

Kino frowned crossing his arms over his chest looking back at Yui. “I see.”

Petra walked up to him and wrapped her body around his and kissed his lips gently, “I couldn’t tell you, and I’m sorry. Forgive me?” 

Kino pulled her close, nuzzled her neck, and sighed, “Yes, I just wished I would’ve known, I missed her and now she’s here. I can’t...how did this happen?” 

“Come, you and Petra will accompany me to the Human Realm, I have some business to finish up there.”

Kino gave one more lingering glance at Yui before following his father out of the room. Reinhardt paused outside the door. “Ruki, you and your brothers are to come with me as well. We’ll gather all your belongings while we are there.”

The Mukami brothers slowly got up and followed the trio out quietly closing the door behind them, leaving the six brothers alone with their bride.

Reiji scooted up the bed and sat on the edge grabbing one of Yui’s hands noting it was cold to the touch. He studied her face not liking she looked paler than normal. Even her once rosy complexion was pale. Her lips held no colour. If he did not hear her heart beating, he would have thought her dead.

“When do you think she will wake?” Laito asked in a quiet tone, his head propped up in his palm, his other hand rubbing Yui’s leg slowly through the blankets hoping to add warmth to her.

Reiji took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “I’m sure she’ll wake in a few days once her body has had time to recover,” he said in a gruff voice.

“Teddy and I don’t like seeing her like this,” Kanato said crawling further up the bed resting his head on her leg clutching Teddy closer to his chest.

“It’s my fault,” Ayato mumbled into Yui’s neck. “I should have gone with her. We should’ve gone with her.”

“We should’ve,” Shu growled. He let out a harsh breath before raising his head looking at his brother’s tense form. “However, we know Yui, she more than likely would’ve kicked our asses for lingering in there.”

Ayato lifted his head giving him a small nod. “She would, no doubt about it, but we should’ve insisted.” 

“What’s done is done,” Reiji said. “We can’t go back and change what happened. We all need to be here for our bride and help her cope with the loss of our children.”

Subaru got up and paced the floor beside the bed. He slammed his fist into the rough stone wall letting out a vicious growl. Small specs of stone flew to the ground as he punched it once again. “We should have killed him.”

“He is hers to kill,” Shu said tucking a stray hair behind Yui’s ear his fingers lingering as he rubbed the lobe gently. “We have to respect her wishes.”

“I still want to kill him,” Subaru grumbled sinking into a chair burying his head in his hands.

Shu furrowed his brows as his eyes caught something glowing beneath Yui’s sleeping Yukata. He lifted his hand parting the material revealing the pendant that his father had given Yui weeks ago. Tilting his head to the side he pulled it closer for inspection.

The stones were pulsing like a heartbeat, each of them a different rhythm. Rubbing his thumb against the stones he could feel several different auras coming from them. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he leaned closer rubbing the pendant against his cheek.

The warmth surrounded him as the auras within washed over him. They were familiar to him. “How is that possible?” he whispered.

Ayato lifted his head cracking an eye open watching Shu. His brother’s eyes were full of wonder and hope. Sitting up fully he leaned closer to Shu. “What is it?”

Shu met his eyes then flicked back to the pendant. “I can feel them,” he said in a soft voice.

“Feel what?” Reiji asked moving slightly closer. “What are you talking about.”

Shu looked over his shoulder giving Reiji a small smirk. “I can feel our children…here,” he said, lifting the pendant slightly higher.

“How is that possible? We saw…them,” he cleared his throat pushing the emotions down. “They didn’t survive.”

Shu looked back down at Yui giving her a tender kiss on her lips, “I don’t know how she did it, we will have to wait and see, but if you hold this pendant, you will feel the auras of our children within.”


	21. They Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting new chapters once a week on the weekends from now on that we are caught up where I left off. I will take me time to write and edit the new chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> ~Paddlin'

Yui sat in a large wingback chair in Reinhardt’s study. Her legs were tucked under her while she sipped her tea slowly. She had woken yesterday after being asleep for four days.  She woke up in a panic until her hand grasped her necklace feeling her children’s auras brush against hers. They were safe.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Reinhardt asked leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on his large oak desk.

“I feel fine,” Yui said, gently setting her teacup with the saucer on the desk. “Completely healed.”

Reinhardt studied her for a moment as she stared back at him. She had been quiet since she had awoken and he told her about their children, which disturbed him deeply. She just stared at him, her hand absently stroking the pendant and didn’t blink, nor cry.  His sons were all quiet as well. Shu had held her in his lap, her head tucked under his chin as Reinhardt explained everything to her, how he tried to save the children and that there would be funerals soon for each of them.  When she didn’t respond to the news and began to sleep more, surrounded by all ten of his sons, he decided he would bring her to his study to get some answers without the others around. 

Petra tried to coax her to get up and move around with her and Kino, but she refused to move. She just laid there staring into space, her hand gripping her pendant while her mates and their brothers all took turns holding her and soothing her. 

He found it odd.

She had asked him to get her a few items from the human realm without explaining why she needed them. Now, he hoped to get some answers.

“Yui…” He began.

Raising her hand, she shook her head. “I will explain everything now, Tougo. I just needed to get my thoughts in order before I explain everything to you. As your mate, your wife, you deserve to know everything.”

Leaning back in his chair he nodded his head waiting for her to gather her thoughts. He could see she was struggling with telling him something which angered him slightly. She was correct, she was his  _ wife _ , his Queen and he should be the first to know everything. However, with Yui it was different. She wasn’t some insipid woman who only cared about status or pretty baubles and jewels that he could bestow her, and that actually made him  _ love _ her.  For the first time in his life, Reinhardt felt vulnerable. It wouldn’t say he enjoyed the feeling, but if being with Yui and having her in his life intimately, then it was well worth it. 

Yui tipped her head back, closing her eyes for a moment gathering her courage. She knew what she did would surprise him, but she hoped he wouldn’t make any more grand plans for her own future. “They are not dead,” she said in a quiet voice. “My children still live.”

Reinhardt furrowed his brows as he watched her expression. He didn’t smell any deceit from her. When he had returned from the human realm he noticed his sons had all gathered around Yui but seemed much more at ease. Not the angry mess he had left him in. His other sons had done the same upon their return, they kicked off their shoes and crawled on the bed just to be near her. 

It was odd to him, that everyone would hover around her and be  _ relaxed _ . He knew that they all had affection for her, dare he say they loved her. She was easy to love. Her beauty since her transition was breathtaking. He had never seen Fae before up close, and he could now understand why they were hunted. Not only for their blood, but for their enchanted looks. 

“Explain how they’re not dead, I saw their bodies, Yui. I tried to save them and now you’re telling me they are  _ not _ dead, how could th-.” 

Raising her hand, she clasped her pendant, “They’re here.”

He leaned forward again a questioning look flitted across his face. “I don’t understand.”

Letting out a low breath she stood running her hand down her shirt trying to expel her nervousness. “You do realize that the Fae are a dying breed, correct?”

He nodded.

“We had to find a way to protect our numbers,” she said as she started to pace the room slowly. “The Fae have a way of taking the soul, or essence if you will from another person. We can place them into ordinary objects for safekeeping. We can take all a soul or a small part. The reason we do this is to keep what Fae we do have left safe. If we happen to die, we still have a soul somewhere.

“Being immortal was not enough to protect us from being hunted, vampires would drain us, and that would result in our deaths. With a part of our soul hidden away, the keeper of the souls, someone who guarded them would know when that Fae would die, feeling the soul they were keeping cry out. They would..umm…create them once again.”

“How?” Reinhardt breathed. He was shocked that the Fae had found a way to even run from eternal death, instead, they were eternal themselves, even if they were killed.

Yui shrugged. “It is simple. You just have a ‘base’ to connect with their soul and their body along with any memories they had when that part of their soul was separated would remain intact. They would appear as they did when they placed that soul. The same thing your first wife did when she died, when your brother betrayed you, except we take them before we’re dying in case no one is around to help.”

Reinhardt stood coming next to Yui grabbing her hands. “Do you have a part of your soul somewhere?”

Yui shook her head. “No. When we come into our own, learning our powers that is when they collect a part of your soul. Of course, you could do it any time, it just happens to be when Seiji decided to collect his clans.”

Reinhardt let out a harsh breath glad that Seiji was not holding a piece of Yui’s soul. He could simply have her killed and have her ‘respawn’ in his care not remembering anything from the past four months.

“Is it safe to transfer the children now? Where they are so young?”

Yui gave him a slight tilt of her lips. “Yes, it is safe. They are just suspended right now. You can feel their auras only when holding my pendant, I can transfer them at any time. Did you get the items I needed?”

“Yes, I did. Come,” he tugged her towards the door, his hand gripping her in a tight hold as he traversed the halls of the palace to the lower section towards the dungeons as well as his vast lab eager to get started. As they walked he called to Reiji and his sons telepathically having them meet them there.

Entering his lab, he ushered her inside nodding to where he placed all the items she had requested. 

Along the walls were ten large glass containers 8ft tall, each had already been filled with water, the bubbles from the filtration system gliding up the side.  Yui stepped further into the room looking at the table in front of the containers. Picking up the gelatin in her hands she began to divide it into eight separate even pieces. Reinhardt had given her the gelatin he used for his own experiments in the past, it was used as a base, exactly what she needed.

She felt the others enter the room speaking to Reinhardt in hushed tones as she continued to work. She stepped closer to the container stepping up the small steps that were nestled between them peering into the containers to ensure it held everything she needed.

When she stepped back off a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind kissing under her ear. “Shu," she breathed.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

Turning in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him briefly, “I would do anything to save them. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I should’ve. I could've died and you…”

He placed his fingers on her lips, “Hush. It doesn’t matter now, what matters is that they’ll live.”

Even though he did regret the way his children were brought into this world, he did love them fiercely, just as much as he loved Yui. They were a part of each of them. He had destroyed part of the estate in his anger. He not only lost his children, but he had thought he was going to lose her as well. 

He kissed her neck and sighed, “Thank you, thank you. I want you to know I love you, Yui.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as he murmured against her ear. She swallowed hard before she replied. He had said it before, he had told her he loved her, but this time she could  _ feel _ the love he had for her sink into her soul. 

Quiet footsteps pulled the couple apart. Reinhardt placed his hand on Yui’s shoulder. “Are you ready, my dear?”

Nodding her head, she stepped away from Shu walking towards the table, “I’ll need to concentrate for this, the magic may make you feel a little uncomfortable.”

“Tch.” Subaru crossed his arms over his chest, “We’re not leaving.”

Walking over to each of the brothers she held them each close to her for a moment giving them a lingering kiss before stepping over to the table once again. With her back facing them she closed her eyes beginning to chant.

The brothers backed away slightly when they felt the pressure in the room change and looked at each other and then back at Yui. The winds picked up again in the lab tossing their hair gently as Yui’s words got louder with each word.

Spreading out her arms wide she tilted her head back speaking with more force much like she did when she was stabbed. Her eyes turned black as night, a small sheen of sweat dripped down her face. 

Reiji shifted uncomfortably wanting to be closer to her, but the magic was making him feel light-headed. He moved his position walking a wide arc to stand the opposite side of the table to watch. The others soon followed his lead standing there, their eyes watching her with keen interest. This was a new part of Yui they had yet to get used to. They only saw her power briefly when she was attacked. 

Soft pulsing lights swirled from her pendant pulsing gently before they each entered the piece of gelatin she placed in front of her. Once they entered it flashed brightly before starting to glow, the light beating like a heartbeat.  The winds died down and Yui lowered her arms slumping forwards, grasping the edge of the table.

Ayato and the others flashed to her side instantly. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight to his side, “Oi.”

Blinking her eyes, they turned from pitch black to her normal crimson and black in colour, “Place them each in a container,” she rasped.

Leaning further into Ayato, Yui relaxed in his hold, “Thank you,” she whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder. 

Looking down at her, he smiled softly before scooping her up in his arms cradling her close to his body. He was proud of his mate, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she cleared her throat. “I’m just out of practice, and my stamina is not that great.”

Looking around she saw that each of her children had been placed with care in the containers. She watched as they slowly morphed until you could make out their small features, they each bobbed gently in the water moving every now and then.

“How will they eat?” Reiji asked peering closer into one of the containers.

“They'll be fine until they are ready to be on their own, they will progress from here as normal since they were still growing. If it was an adult the process is faster. The filters that uncle added had nutrients in the water, so they will be on a constant feed. They’ll need just a bit of our blood and auras each day.”

Ayato stepped closer to look with Yui still in his hold. He was amazed that he could see them shift and change, each moving on their own. He felt relief knowing that their children would survive. She had saved them all. Leaning down he kissed her startling Yui.

Breaking the kiss, he chuckled at her nuzzling her neck seeing the deep blush steal across her cheeks, “Thank you, Yui.”

Reinhart shook his head as he watched each of the children settle into the water. He'd never heard of such a thing in the demon realm, hell, not even the human realm. The Fae were more advanced than he thought. It was true that vampires could place their souls into objects, but that was under extreme circumstances and not everyone could accomplish such a feat. 

The difference here was that these children will grow as they should be. A vampire would have to possess someone’s body to live again, killing the host’s soul taking that body over. This had many possibilities he would explore later. He would have to speak to Yui about it. He would ask her to take a piece of each of their souls so they all would remain safe. He was immortal before, a God, but his children were not. Now they could be.

Yui cleared her throat looking over at Reinhardt watching his expressions change. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about. Reinhardt’s amber eyes met hers. Changing the subject would be the best option at this point, “Where is Sora?” 

“He’s still here. No one has touched him, as you wish, he’s yours to kill when you are feeling up to it.”

Yui gave him a small smirk, “I’m not sure if I will  _ kill _ him right away, but I would like to  _ speak _ to him.”

“Are you sure you are strong enough?”

Rolling her eyes, she squirmed in Ayato’s hold until he released her, “I’m more than strong enough to face him. I assume he is bound, correct?” 

“Something like that,” he chuckled.

Yui grinned, her fang poking out as she met his gaze, “Then let us begin.” 


	22. Glamourous

“I’ll show you where he is. But first, we will gather in the adjoining room and wait for Petra and the others. We’ll be able to see and hear everything you do, so if you need us you will just call for us.”

Giving him a small bob of her head, she trailed behind him, Ayato’s hand curling around hers. He was worried about her. True, she had healed, but he wanted to make sure she had her strength back.

“This can wait, you know,” he said looking down at her while they walked.

“Why put it off?” She said looking forward.

“You could wait until you know…get your strength back,” he shrugged.

Yui chuckled, shaking her head. “I'll be fine, Ayato. Besides, you’ll be able to see everything, hear everything, and get to me in an instant if I should require your help. Have a little faith in me.”

“It is not lack of faith,” he grumbled. “It’s just me…us wanting to protect you.”

“You do. I promise I’ll call if I need you.”

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair as they entered the room, Petra and his new ‘brothers’ already waiting. 

Reinhart had asked Petra to keep his other sons busy not wanting them to know that Yui’s children had lived. She was surprised by what she learned just a few moments ago and he relayed this information to her telepathically that they lived, that he would explain and show her later. She wanted to know how they lived, what Yui did to ensure their survival. She had seen all them, touched all of them when she assisted Reinhardt and knew she  _ knew _ that their souls were no longer in them. So how?

Shoving those questions to the side, Petra pulled Yui into her arms holding her tight, “Yui,” she squeezed her tighter, “Are you sure about this?” her eyes drifted to the large shimmer opening to the other room looking at the man Sora who was chained to the wall mumbling to himself.

“I am,” Yui sighed, pulling back.

Looking down at herself she wrinkled her nose. She was wearing loose sweatpants and a hoodie. Her blond curls pulled back in pigtails. It was comfortable, but what she had planned she wanted something different. She would wait to change when she left.

“He doesn’t see you, does he?” She asked, looking at Reinhardt.

“No, my dear. We can see him, but he cannot see us. I made this opening, so I can see him and watch out for you. We can even step through it if we need to.”

“Please, let me do this on my own. I  _ will _ call if I need help. You may see some things that will startle you, but please everything is alright, I promise.”

“Of course.” He smiled down at her petting her head gently.

“Well…here goes nothing.” She grinned.

Shu tugged her into his arms before she got to the door kissing her briefly. “We will be right here,” he whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her skin causing her to shiver.

“I know,” she smiled, giving him a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. She looked at the others and saw their worry. She smiled and said, “Please don’t worry so, I’m stronger than you think I am. I promise I’ll be alright, just remember that I’m Fae and we have high stamina.”

Kissing Shu on the cheek she opened the door shutting it quietly behind her walking to the next door. The sooner she got this over with the better.

She looked up at Juro that guarded the door, “Thank you, Juro.”

He gave a small nod at her and smiled, his jagged teeth showing. He was pleased when Yui smiled back up at him, not disgusted with his looks. She had always accepted him, and he loved her for that.

“If you need me, call my name,” he said in his deep baritone.

She grinned at him as her small hand rested on the handle for a moment and then closed her eyes, “I will. The others are watching and have a portal to the room. I’ll be fine.”

She felt the glamour ripple across her body and rolled her shoulders to adjust. She was using it to throw Sora off. She knew the others would be startled to see this, but she didn’t have time to explain that she could indeed change her appearance, just like their father could. 

It was a trick Fae could do, and she knew that the others did not know much about Fae. It mattered not that she was showing more of her new self to them now. She was bound to all of them. They would know everything eventually. 

Juro raised a brow at her when she slid her eyes open and looked up at him.

She snorted, gave a delicate shrug, and opened the door to begin for  _ visit _ with Sora.

* * *

Reinhardt flicked his wrist, several chairs appeared lined up in front of the wall that was open for their viewing. They each settled in the chairs waiting for Yui to enter the room.

When she stepped into the room Ayato let out a small hiss, “What the hell.”

“Is that Yui?” Subaru asked standing from his seat taking a step towards the portal. 

Reinhardt stood placing his hand on Subaru’s shoulder, “Wait,” he said. “I don’t think that is who it looks like, it has to be Yui.”

Reinhardt moved his eyes to the opening as Yui softly closed the door behind her. Her eyes drifted to the portal she knew was there that no one could see from this room giving them all a small nod placing her fingers to her lips.

“How?” Laito breathed slumping further into his seat shock written all over his face.

“Glamour,” his father answered, “Fae can glamour, just like I can.”

“Who is she supposed to be?” Yuma asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Her uncle, Seiji,” Reinhardt answered. He’s the leader of his clan, the Blood Fae. She looks exactly like him.

“I didn’t know Fae could change their appearances,” Ruki said, rubbing his bottom lip as he watched Yui lock eyes with the man in front of her.

“You wouldn’t, I think the reason she’s showing what she can do is that she’s made her decision to stay here with us,” Reinhardt said as the warmth in his chest spread, “There isn’t much known about Fae. We thought that we hunted them to extinction.”

“They’re hiding in the open,” Reiji said, “Who knows how many still live.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough. Now that we’re here, we’ll need to gather more people to help protect her especially since Seiji is after her. He can be in the guise of anyone and we wouldn’t know.”

Shu stiffened and let out a low rumbling growl.

Reinhardt chuckled and shook his head at his son, “Don’t worry, son. I have a plan in place to ensure that we know who is using glamour and who’s not.”

Shu leaned his head back and let out a harsh breath. He would have to trust his father, something that was foreign to him. He would have to trust him to keep their mate safe and by their side.

Kami help anyone that comes between him and Yui, they would wish for death.

* * *

Hearing the door shut quietly, Sora lifted his head, blinking his eyes open. His breath caught in his throat as hope swelled within him. How, how did he get here? “Seiji,” he rasped.

Yui shook her head pleased that she had glamoured herself perfectly to look like her  _ father _ , Seiji. She wanted to question Sora in the guise of her father. She needed answers, and this was the only way to get them.

“Sora. We don’t have much time,” she said, pleased that the pitch of her voice matched that of the man she glamoured.

Sora yanked at the shackles that bound him to the wall, “Hurry and release me. I’m sure they know you are here.”

Yui stepped forward raising her hands to the chains but paused her movements, her face took on an angry scowl, “You were only supposed to retrieve Yui, not try to kill her,” she whispered harshly.

Sora bowed his head slumping forward, “I’m sorry but she had been defiled by those…things,” Sora growled.

Clenching her jaw, she grasped his jaw roughly, “We could’ve used that to our advantage.”

Sora blinked up at Seiji furrowing his brow, “How would that have been of any use, Seiji. We need her to go to The Dark Fae, do we not?” he asked. “She is to kill the King, being pregnant will not work if that were the case.”

Yui simply nodded her head, “I understand,” she growled. She was furious that indeed they planned on bringing her to the Dark Fae as an offering.

Sora leaned his head back and let out a harsh breath, “The plan can still work. I killed them all. I know I did. She is stronger than we assumed though. She had me pinned to the wall and I couldn’t move. This will work to our advantage, correct. When she kills the King, we will be able to remove her before any harm comes to her, or at least take her soul for safekeeping.”

Yui let out a chuckle removing her hand, “Is it your intentions to keep her for yourself, Sora? Is that why you trained her so well in the way of seduction?”

Sora turned his head, “You know that was part of the plan. You told me to show her how to seduce, to kill. When she was taken from us, she was ready.”

Sora turned his head giving a deadly grin, “She could be used to take down the demons she is with now as well, all we have to do is remind her of the vile things they have done.”

Yui shook her head, taking several steps back, her glamour falling away. It took a moment for Sora to realize what he was seeing. The creature before him was different, and most definitely not Seiji.

Yui’s eyes were cold as she took in Sora. She was wearing tight black leather pants that were low riding showing her tiny hip bones, knee-high black leather boots that lace up the front. A tight black leather corset that came just above her belly button showing off her toned abdomen. Several knives were housed on her hip, and her hair was held in a high ponytail. The makeup she wore was dramatic, making her look dark and dangerous. The brothers thought she looked fucking hot.

Sora drank her in as she swayed her hips as she stepped closer to him, “Like what you see?” Yui asked in a low voice. Her hand rose, her fingers gliding against his cheek.

“Yui,” He wheezed. “Where is Seiji?”

“Don’t call me that,” She said harshly raising her hand, landing a blow against his face. She stepped towards the wall where the ‘interrogation’ weapons were. “Yui was an insipid child that didn’t know how to stick up for herself.” She chided. “She is dead. You killed her.” She looked over her shoulder giving him a fanged smile. “Seiji was never here; you should realize he will never come for you.”

Sora followed her movement as she weighed each of the weapons in her hands. “You know,” She said casually, “you are Fae, we can draw this out. You’ll heal fairly quickly.” She looked around the stark white room. “Although I don’t know if the blood will come off the walls,” she shrugged.

“You won’t hurt me; you don’t have it in you.” Sora laughed and shook his head. “You hated violence,” he paused a wide smile spreading across his face. “You never did fight me when I took your body repeatedly for my pleasure.”

Yui stepped closer to him, raising the whip that had barbed wire, whipping him across the face. “You think not?” she said in a low voice. “As I said, Yui didn’t know how to stick up for herself.”

Sora groaned, blinking his eyes rapidly trying to see straight. One of the barbs caught his eyelid tearing it, it flopped in front of his left. The pain began to spread making him hiss, “Bitch.”

Yui chuckled, stepping away for a moment, “I’m glad you are learning my dear, Sora.”

“You know you can’t kill me,” he laughed. “I can never die. You know this.”

Yui hummed in the back of her throat studying him, her head cocked to the side, “You’re wrong. I can call your soul, store it for eternity, they’ll never know.”

He shook his head, “You wouldn’t do that, you wouldn’t dare.”

“Again, you question me, Sora. I’m hurt. You have no idea what I am capable of. You took something precious from me. That changes people.”

“They're dead,” he chuckled. “I’m glad that those abominations died.” He said lifting his head, his lid stitching together, he could see her clearly, her face held no emotion. “You will soon learn,  _ my  _ Yui, that when I escape, and that is a certainty, I’ll come back for you, claiming you once and for all. If your  _ father  _ thinks he can give you to that man, you are mistaken. You’ll be and  _ always _ have been mine.”

Yui tsked him cocking her hip while studying him, “Wasn’t your job to teach me lessons in seduction?” 

His eyes narrowed as she spoke. 

“Yes, I remember  _ everything _ , Sora. I was taught how to kill, yes, but that wasn’t enough for Seiji now was it? He made a promise to the King of the Dark Fae to have my mother. They struck a deal for me. Seiji is greedy, he wants more power. You taught me how to kill, but you also taught me how to seduce someone, to help them let their guard down, so it’s easier to kill, ne? It didn’t matter to Seiji if I too was killed in the process, as long as I killed,” she smiled brightly. “He could just revive me, pawning me off to the next victim.”

“I won’t let him have you. No one will have you but for me,” Sora hissed yanking at his bindings.

“Oh, Sora. You are correct that he will never have me. I’m already bound to several, soon though, I will be bound to  _ several more _ .” She said in a seductive voice her hand running down her chest to her nether regions. “Nor will you have me ever again.”

“They’ve corrupted you, Yui,” he growled, redoubling his efforts. “The Yui I know would be applauded to be with those demons.”

“What does that make me?” Yui asked, tilting her head to the side. “Am I not part vampire.” She asked, licking her lips. “You forget that Blood Fae and vampires are very much alike, the only exception is we feed off emotions unlike them..” 

“We can change that, Yui. Just come back with me. Seiji has a way to suppress your vampire traits. You don’t need that taint running through your veins.”

“Why would I want to do that? I happen to like my vampire side,” she giggled. “Now, enough of this chitchat, I have somewhere I need to be…men to fuck,” she licked her lips at him trying to goad him.

“You’re nothing but a whore, like your mother,” he snarled as Yui walked over the wall returning the whip much to Sora’s relief.

Yui flicked her wrist, elevating Sora off the ground before bringing him to his knees, his arms jerked out from his sides, spreading them wide. She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she coaxed his body to the position she wanted. She looked down at him with a raised brow as his breathing picked up.

Walking around his body she chuckled as she removed his shirt by the mere thought. “That’s better,” she hummed in the back of her throat. “Wouldn’t want to get your shirt dirty now would we.”

She hated to admit it, he was beautiful, but all Fae were. That was the appeal to them. They looked otherworldly because they were. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Sora said in a panicked voice. “Let me go, I’ll tell Seiji that you died.”

“You know that won’t happen, Sora, but I applaud your effort. He would still know I live,” she said, her hands scraping gently around him as she circled him.

“Please,” he cried.

“Did you stop when I begged you to stop? No. You are a sadist, I am just returning the favour. You like causing others pain, I want to show you that your lessons have worked,” she said in a low seductive tone as she leaned behind him turning her head and whispered in his ear. She gave a small nip and stood up. 

Sora started to shake in fear. This was not the Yui he knew. He had broken her when she was young, but now she was different since she had been with those vile demons. She was always sweet, and gentle even when she did kill someone in her training. She held remorse for the waste of life. Now…now she looked deadly.

“Hmm, I think we’ll make this session quick; I’m feeling…generous today,” Yui pulled out a long blade from her hip, her eyes looking at the wall where the portal was, before she looked back down at the man kneeling in front of her.

Grabbing his sandy blond hair, she wrapped it around her wrist before tipping his head down. She dragged her knife up and down his spine before plunging at the bottom of his back dragging it up slowly. The skin, muscle, and sinew parted with ease, like cutting through butter.

Sora arched his back letting out a pained scream as she dragged the blade up to the base of his neck. He struggled to raise his head but Yui tightened her grip on his hair painfully. She closed her eyes briefly as blood came out in an arc spraying across her face and chest. She took a deep breath and fed off his fear.

Flicking her wrist, the knife went flying landing with a loud thud next to the portal. Reinhardt shifted closer watching Yui work. He was surprised at her viciousness. She was normally so docile, sweet. When training her to defend herself, he had never seen her this cold. His fingers rubbed his bottom lip watching her if he was honest with himself, he was enjoying seeing this side of her. He could understand her coldness. Sora tried to take away her children from her, she was protecting what was hers. Something a good mate and bride would do. She was perfect.

The snapping of bones rented through the air as Yui pulled Sora's ribs away from his back. Sora’s screams echoed off the walls as she continued. Laito watched her face as she worked surprised that she showed no emotion. The years he had known Eve, he had never seen her so cold as this. He shifted in his seat feeling the tendrils of lust curl in his abdomen as he watched his bride exact punishment. His eyes turned to the others in the room briefly seeing that they too were in the same boat he was in, even his new brothers.

Yui shook her hands, the excess blood splattering against the pristine white of the room. She tilted her head, her bloody blond curls shifting over her shoulder as she took in her masterpiece. She walked to the front of Sora grasping his chin in her hand, her nails digging into his skin. “I’ll send someone in soon to help you heal, Sora,” she said. “I need you healthy if we are going to continue this game, ne?”

“Yui,” Sora croaked, in a breathless whisper, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His eyes searching her face for any signs of compassion. He found none. He winced when Yui tossed his head to the side leaving the room without another word. He tilted his head down praying to the Gods that the Yui he used to know would be the one who returned to him, if not, he was not sure how much more he could endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting new chapters once a week on the weekends from now on that we are caught up where I left off. I will take me time to write and edit the new chapters.


End file.
